Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée
by Caldys
Summary: Le jeune Harry Potter est partagé entre prophétie et désir de vie, le poids de sa destinée se fait de plus en plus lourd chaque jour...
1. Pouvoirs et vouloir

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
Pouvoirs et vouloir  
  
Ce jeudi était encore passé très lentement. Terrés dans leurs pavillons, les habitants du quartier de Privet Drive subissaient depuis deux jours de fortes pluies.   
  
L'ambiance au numéro 4 de cette rue était tendue comme l'orage qui se préparait à l'extérieur. Dans cette maison résidaient la famille Dursley et l'été venu, Harry Potter, leur neveu qu'ils avaient dû recueillir après la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il était bébé. Le jeune homme n'était pas comme tout le monde. C'était un sorcier de seize ans qui était scolarisé au collège Poudlard de sorcellerie. Aux yeux de sa famille, la magie et tout son monde était des anormalités et ils avaient très mal ressenti le fait qu'ils avaient dû l'éduquer et le nourrir.   
  
Depuis le retour de Harry dans le comté du Surrey, l'oncle Vernon ne cessait de l'incriminer. Ce dernier n'avait pas supporté la mise en garde proférait par l'Ordre à son encontre.   
  
Harry venait de refuser d'aller jeter la poubelle dehors parce qu'il pleuvait et son oncle devenait violet.   
  
"Comment oses-tu contredire mes ordres ?" hurla-t-il.   
  
"Il pleut."  
  
"Tu penses peut-être que tes amis me font peur, tu penses que ton parrain me fait peur lui aussi…"  
  
"Ne parle pas de mon parrain comme cela !"  
  
La fureur gagnait Harry. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se contrôlait maintenant. La colère lui battait les tempes.  
  
"Je te parle de qui je veux, sale garnement !"  
  
La tante Pétunia était devenue livide. Dudley était monté dans sa chambre. Harry n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son parrain pouvait être mort. Mort. Pourtant il en est ainsi et malgré les lettres de ses amis, Harry ne cessait de s'en sentir coupable.   
  
"Ton parrain n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier, il ne vaut pas mieux que tes chers parents !"  
  
Harry ne put plus se contrôler et sa colère explosa.   
  
"Ne parle plus de mon parrain et de mes parents de cette façon là. Mon parrain est mort, ça te va !"  
  
Harry réalisa soudain qu'une aura de lumière l'entourait. Ce phénomène ne lui était jamais arrivé et disparut dès qu'il s'en rendit compte. La famille Dursley était figée d'étonnement. Harry décida de monter dans sa chambre n'ayant plus rien à leur dire. L'aura qui venait de l'entourer n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit que Sirius était mort. J'ai donc fini par l'accepter, pensa-t-il. Le sentiment de culpabilité, lui, était toujours présent. Mais il n'aurait plus l'espoir de voir son parrain entrer dans sa chambre ou venir le rejoindre à Poudlard. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, il regarda son radio-réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était 3h du matin. Il se souvint alors des récents évènements de la soirée et se demanda comment aller être la future confrontation au petit déjeuner avec les Dursley. Puis il se souvint du phénomène qui s'était passer lorsqu'il s'était énervé face à son oncle Vernon. Que représentait cette aura autour de lui ? Il lui revint alors à l'esprit le sentiment de puissance qui l'avait alors envahi. Cela ressemblait au pouvoir qui avait entouré Dumbledore lors de son duel contre Voldemort au ministère. Non, rétorqua son esprit, ce ne peut pas être une aura de puissance, elle est beaucoup plus puissante que celle de Dumbledore. Cependant, dit une autre voix, ce serait dans la logique de la prophétie.   
  
Puis soudain, des bruits se firent entendre, Harry leva la tête et vit que deux hiboux se tenaient au bord de sa fenêtre. Il les fit entrer et récupéra les deux enveloppes. La première portant le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, il décidé de l'ouvrir en premier.   
  
M. Harry James Potter,  
  
Au vu des évènements au Ministère, vous êtes inculpé pour intrusion non contrôlée dans l'enceinte du Ministère, pour des dégâts dans le département des mystères… Cependant, face aux récentes nouvelles concernant l'activité du mage noir répondant au nom de Voldemort, la cour du Wizengamot a décidé de vous retirer toutes les charges qui pesaient sur vous et vos amis. Néanmoins, vous êtes convié au procès des mangemorts arrêtés au ministère qui se tiendra le 11 juilllet à 8h15 dans la salle d'audience n°8 en tant que témoin.   
  
Par ailleurs, nous vous informons que la cour du Wizengamot a officiellement décidé de vous autoriser à utiliser votre baguette malgré le décret sur la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie chez les sorciers mineurs.   
  
Avec nos sincères salutations,  
  
Mafalda Hopkings,  
  
Membre de la cour du Wizengamot.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, outre le fait qu'il ne serait pas inculpé, il était autorisé à utiliser sa baguette. La vie à Privet Drive serait moins compliquée que prévu cette année. Il prit ensuite la seconde. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore.   
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suppose que tu viens de recevoir la lettre du ministère. L'ordre viendra te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante le 11 juillet à 7h.   
  
L'ordre a décidé que vu ton autorisation pour utiliser la magie, il serait judicieux d'en tirer profit. Ainsi à partir de demain, il faut que tu te rendes à 8h chez Mme Figg, de là, tes professeurs te rejoindront. Dans l'optique de la prophétie, cet entraînement est très important.   
  
A demain,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore, une fois de plus, organisait sa vie. Mais quand pourra-t-il vivre comme tout le monde ? Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose… vivre tranquillement sans prophétie et menace. Puis ce sentiment revint, le sentiment qu'il mettait toutes les personnes qu'il aimait en danger. Cédric était mort, Sirius était mort, ses amis avaient gravement blessés… tout cela à cause de lui. Non, dit une petite voix dans sa tête, à cause de Voldemort. Cependant, ces dernières pensées ne lui redonnèrent pas le sommeil. Vu sa nouvelle dérogation, il comptait s'entraîner d'arrache-pied afin que le jour du combat final, il ait une chance face à Voldemort.  
  
Il approcha de sa malle et en sortit son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal de sa cinquième année. Il jeta d'abord un sort sur la pièce afin qu'il ne réveille pas les Dursley en pratiquant ses sortilèges. Il reprit tous les sorts de l'année en les jetant sur des objets qu'il venait d'ensorceler. Aucun des sortilèges ne lui posa de problème. Il les réussit tous avec une étonnante facilité.   
  
Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était 7h et entendit les pas de sa tante dans le couloir. Avec qu'elle ne puisse frapper à la porte, il l'ouvrit se retrouvant devant une tante Pétunia étonnée.   
  
"Bon…bonjour, Harry."  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait dû leur faire beaucoup plus d'effet que ce qu'il avait pensé le soir précédent. Il l'a suivi dans la cuisine et décida que dès ce matin ce serait petit déjeuner magique. Il remua sa baguette et la poêle sortit du placard tandis que le bacon, les œufs et tout le petit déjeuner se préparait tout seul. La tante Pétunia émit un petit cri et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
"Mais tu… tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela."  
  
"A partir d'aujourd'hui, oui."  
  
La tante Pétunia n'osa pas répondre. L'oncle Vernon descendit dans la cuisine et vit après s'être installé à table que le bacon était en train de lui arriver par magie. Il se tourna vers Harry mais n'osa rien répliquer. Harry prit alors la parole.   
  
"Je ne serais pas là de la journée et il en sera ainsi de tous les jours à venir."  
  
Personne ne lui répondit et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry, réfléchit puis dit :   
  
"Dudley, va ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît."  
  
"Mais, c'est à Harry de…"  
  
"Obéis."  
  
Dudley se leva en râlant. Ouvrit la porte et cria. Les Dursley se levèrent rapidement suivi de près par Harry qui s'aperçut rapidement que Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey étaient sur le perron.   
  
"Nous venons chercher Harry, il reviendra ce soir vers 19h." dit Lupin.  
  
"Ah, bonjour, Harry," dit Tonks en lui adressant de grands signes de la main.  
  
"Bonjour," répondit Harry, "à ce soir", dit-il en se retournant vers les Dursley.  
  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Mme Figg alors que Maugrey jetait des coups d'œil inquiets aux alentours. Le trajet s'était passé très rapidement, les trois sorciers prenant des nouvelles de Harry et lui de même.   
  
"Bonjour, Harry," lui dirent le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Figg.   
  
Harry pénétra dans ce coquet pavillon. Il était toujours le même que dans ses souvenirs. Un nombre phénoménal de chats se baladaient dans la maison alors que celle-ci sentait le chou trop cuit. Il se dirigea dans le salon où une grande partie de ses professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas l'attendaient. Dumbledore prit alors la parole.   
  
"Harry, ils sont au courant pour la prophétie. En vue de sa réalisation, tu dois t'entraîner et développer tes pouvoirs. Les professeurs de Poudlard ici présents t'enseigneront leurs matières habituelles mais de façon plus avancée. Moi-même, M. Shackebolt, Tonks et Lupin t'enseigneront ce que nous connaissons en défense contre les forces du mal. As-tu des questions ? "  
  
"Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? Voldemort a-t-il frappé ?"  
  
"Je pense que je te dois la vérité car je te l'ai promis…"  
  
Harry se rappela soudainement son entretien à la fin de l'année dans le bureau de Dumbledore et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.   
  
"Monsieur, je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour cet entretien o"  
  
"Non, Harry, ne t'excuse pas, tout était de ma faute, j'aurais te parler tout au long de l'année, donc pour répondre à ta question, Voldemort démasqué, ce dernier a repris ses activités comme il y a de cela presque dix-sept ans."  
  
Cette réponse ne le surprit pas. Il s'y attendait. Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole.   
  
"Aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir ton premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancé avec Lupin. Je vais y aller et tout le monde va retourner à ses occupations."  
  
S'ensuivit un "au revoir" général et beaucoup de "pop" caractéristiques des transplanages. Ne restait plus dans la pièce que Harry, Mme Figg, Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier sortit de ses poches une enveloppe.  
  
"Voici tes résultats aux Buses. A demain."  
  
Puis ce dernier s'évapora, alors que Harry commençait à décacheter son enveloppe.   
  
M. Harry James Potter,  
  
Voici vos résultats aux examens de Buses de fin de cinquième année. Nous vous rappelons le système de notation : E excellent, B bien, P passable, N nul, M minable.   
  
En espérant que vos résultats sont à la hauteur de vos attentes,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Directrice de Gryffondor  
  
Sous-directrice de Poudlard   
  
Harry attrapa rapidement la deuxième page où étaient noté les résultats.   
  
Métamorphose : E  
  
Potion : E  
  
Enchantements : E   
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : E   
  
Histoire de la magie : M  
  
Herbologie : B   
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : B  
  
Astronomie : N  
  
Divination : M  
  
Vos résultats sont dans l'ensemble très concluant, vous avez obtenu 6 Buses sur 10. Veuillez noter une mention spéciale en Défense contre les forces du mal. Vos résultats vous ouvrent les portes à la carrière que vous envisagiez, celle d'Auror. Cependant ne relâchez pas vos efforts.  
  
La commission d'examination.  
  
Harry était aux anges. Lupin le fit sortir de son rêve.   
  
"Alors ces résultats ?"   
  
Harry lui tendit la feuille.  
  
"Mais c'est génial, Harry, je suis très fier de toi."  
  
Lupin serra Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer.   
  
"J'aurais tellement aimé que Sirius ait été là, il m'avait tellement poussé à réviser l'année dernière."  
  
"Harry, je suis certain que Sirius et tes parents te voient d'où ils sont et sont très fiers de toi," dit tendrement Lupin.   
  
"Bon mais ce n'est pas tout," dit-il avec plus d'entrain, "mais on a un entraînement à parfaire. Nous allons commencer par revoir tous les sortilèges que tu connais pour la défense puis pour l'attaque puis…"  
  
"Rémus, je l'ai déjà fait ça, ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que je pouvais reprendre tout ce que j'avais vu maintenant que je pouvais utiliser ma baguette."  
  
"Bon, ok, ben, alors on va réellement commencer le cours. Donc aujourd'hui ou du moins normalement, cette après-midi, je voulais t'apprendre un sort de protection une sorte de bouclier. Pour l'activer il suffit de prononcer Boucleus."  
  
Une sorte de sphère apparut autour de Lupin.   
  
"Tu as bien suivi ?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'essayer… après je vais te lancer des petits sortilèges. Au départ ton bouclier devrait se rompre facilement mais ave le temps tu devrais le maîtriser et le rendre plus fort. Bien le bouclier n'est pas efficace contre les sorts impardonnables qui sont beaucoup trop puissants mais il résiste facilement à des sorts très usités dans les duels. A toi maintenant."  
  
Harry fit le geste et prononça Boucleus. Un bouclier très lumineux apparut autour de lui. Rémus s'en étonna au premier abord et se décida à jeter un sort, en l'occurrence Tarentallegra. Celui-ci ne détruit pas le bouclier. Il en essaya alors d'autres un peu plus forts mais rien n'y fit.   
  
Harry coupa son bouclier. Lupin s'assit, il avait utilisé beaucoup de ses forces dans les deux derniers sorts qui étaient des sorts puissants. Puis Lupin mit sa tête dans ses mains, se leva sans parler sous le regard interrogateur de Harry, jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée passa sa tête dedans et appela le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier apparut instantanément.  
  
"Oui ? Lupin, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda le directeur.   
  
"Je crois que Harry nous a caché des choses. Je viens d'y lancer le sort de stupéfaction, et beaucoup d'autres plus puissants et son bouclier n'a pas beaucoup. Oui, aujourd'hui je lui apprends le sortilège du bouclier. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre à tous mes sorts."  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas. Il croyait que Lupin ne lui avait envoyé que de petits sorts comme il lui avait dit qu'il allait faire.   
  
"Harry, jette ton sort du bouclier et je vais te lancer des sorts" dit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillés.   
  
Harry s'exécuta et son directeur commença à lui envoyer des sortilèges. Le dernier qu'il lui jeta mis sans dessus dessous le salon de Mme Figg tellement il était puissant. Harry relâcha son sortilège.   
  
"Harry," le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux. "Avais-tu remarquer une telle évolution de tes pouvoirs depuis ces dernières semaines ?"  
  
Puis Harry se souvint de son altercation avec son oncle.   
  
"Il s'est passé un phénomène bizarre lorsque je me suis énervé contre mon oncle, il y a de cela quelques soirs. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais un halo de lumière blanche m'a entouré et…"  
  
"Peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu t'es énervé ?" demanda Lupin.   
  
"Mon oncle venait de critiquer Sirius et mes parents, ça m'a mis hors de moi, puis j'ai réalisé avec ma colère que Sirius était mort et que ce n'était pas totalement de ma faute puis j'ai vu cette lumière."  
  
Albus Dumbledore et Lupin se regardèrent avec un regard de compréhension. Le directeur prit alors la parole.   
  
"Harry, je crois que ce développement de tes pouvoirs est en lien avec la prophétie, tu as d'immenses pouvoirs et ils sortent enfin. Il va falloir alors modifier ton entraînement, il va falloir que je m'occupe un peu plus de toi car je crois que tes professeurs vont être rapidement dépassé." 


	2. Lettres et nouvelles relations

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Lettres et nouvelles relations  
  
Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Harry participait à l'entraînement que lui avait prévu Dumbledore. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient extrêmement développés et ses professeurs étaient assez surpris de ses nouvelles capacités. Le professeur Dumbledore commençait à lui apprendre l'ancienne magie et Harry était de plus en plus passionné et motivé. Ce matin en se réveillant, Harry eut l'agréable surprise de trouver deux chouettes sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. D'une part, une Hedwige d'une humeur massacrante et d'autre part, un hibou qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hermès le hibou de Percy Weasley. Il détacha les deux lettres puis Hedwige retourna dans sa cage en lançant à Harry des regards courroucés. Ce dernier ne le vit pas étant trop occupé à décacheter la première lettre qui venait de Ron.   
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Comme tu le constates, Hermione est à la maison. Nous allons bientôt partir pour Grimmauld Place. Papa et Maman sont très inquiet Tu-sais-qui est de plus en plus actif. Ils en pensent que nous serons plus en sécurité au quartier général de l'Ordre. Nous avons reçu nos Buses. Hermione les a toutes eu avec un E et moi, j'en ai que 5 mais je trouve que c'est assez. Le monde magique est très tendu en ce moment. Fudge n'est plus crédible et Umbridge s'est faite renvoyée. Percy est rentrée à la maison en faisant de plates excuses à Papa et Maman. Je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait subir aux parents qui l'ont déjà pardonné. Je crois que nous nous verrons au jugement des mangemorts le 11 juillet.   
  
Hermione te dis bonjour.   
  
Amitiés,  
  
Ron et Hermione  
  
Ps : Nous préférons te l'apprendre maintenant pour que tu ne sois pas surpris par la suite, mais nous sommes ensemble, Hermione et Moi.   
  
A cette dernière nouvelle, Harry partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, depuis qu'il était pensé que ces deux là devaient être ensemble, ils en ont mis du temps. Mais bon, il était content pour eux.   
  
Percy avait reconnu sa bêtise, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'espère qu'il va me faire des excuses pour ce qu'il a dit sur mon compte, pensa Harry. Puis il attrapa une plume et du parchemin et se mit à écrire une réponse à ses amis.   
  
Chers Ron et Hermione,  
  
Je suis très heureux que vous soyez enfin ensemble depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. J'ai eu 6 Buses. Bravo pour vos résultats tous les deux. On se voit le 11 juillet. Passe le bonjour à ta famille Ron,  
  
Pensées,  
  
Harry  
  
Un peu court, se dit-il. Tant pis, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour écrire de longues lettres. Il roula le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige qui partit aussitôt.   
  
Il attrapa la seconde lettre s'attendant à ce que ce soit des excuses de la part de Percy vu que c'était son hibou qui l'avait emmené. A sa grande surprise, Harry se rendit rapidement compte que cette lettre était de Ginny, la sœur de Ron.   
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que la soirée au ministère doit encore te marquer comme elle me touche encore. La perte de Sirius n'est pas de ta faute. Je tenais à te le dire parce que tu rejettes tout le temps tout sur toi. Le seul coupable, c'est Tu-sais-qui. Nous nous voyons au jugement des mangemorts à ce que m'ont dit Ron et Hermione. J'espère que tu as réussi tes Buses. Passe de bonnes vacances d'ici à ce que l'on se voie de nouveau.   
  
Je pense à toi,   
  
Ginny  
  
Harry sentit soudain son estomac se contractait. La lettre de Ginny le touchait beaucoup. Pourtant il en avait déjà reçu de lettres où on lui disait que ce n'était sa faute. Ginny, à ses yeux, ce n'était plus la petite sœur de Ron. C'était une jeune femme en prise avec un monde en guerre dans lequel elle risque sa vie comme au ministère la dernière fois. Il avait soudain envie de la protéger pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses sentiments à son encontre changent si brutalement. Oui, il devait se l'avouer, il l'aimait. Ce qui lui redonnait de l'espoir, c'était que elle aussi l'aimait où du moins les années précédentes, elle l'avait aimé. Harry se décida à lui répondre. Il voulait lui écrire une belle lettre mais manquait d'inspiration.   
  
Chère Ginny,  
  
Ta lettre m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je voudrais te remercier pour t'être enquis de mon état. Je vais bien. La mort de Sirius a été un choc mais je tente maintenant d'avancer. Les résultats des Buses m'ont été communiqués, j'en ai eu 6. Je trouve que c'est honorable.   
  
J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances,   
  
Tu me manques,  
  
Harry   
  
Bon, il avait marqué "tu me manques", c'était peut-être un peu trop. Mais son cœur lui dictait de mettre cela. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments. De plus, ces deux lettres de ses amis l'avaient mis de bonne humeur. Il souriait béatement à tout ce qui bougeait.   
  
Il y a une semaine de cela, il s'était réabonné au Daily Prophet. Malgré les incriminations que ce magasine avait proféré à son encontre, Harry savait que c'était le meilleur journal dans lequel il pouvait trouver le maximum d'informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde magique. Les dernières nouvelles de ce journal n'avaient pas été très encourageantes. Les mangemorts de Voldemort avait attaqué une rue marchande au Pays de Galle, les aurors qui étaient allés au secours de la population s'étaient faits prendre dans un traquenard et avaient tous péri. Douze aurors. Harry avait aussi appris que Albus Dumbledore avait été réintégré à ses anciens postes et rangs. La communauté internationale leur avait fait des excuses publiques et Harry recevait de plus en plus de lettres de personnes lui exprimant leur gratitude pour sa ténacité dans la tenue de ses propos et dans son combat face à Voldemort. Il n'avait par contre que des bribes d'informations sur les activités de L'Ordre du Phénix et cette situation l'exaspérait. Il espérait que si il pouvait déménager à Grimmauld Place il pourrait participer aux réunions de l'Ordre.   
  
Mais dans son esprit toutes ces pensées étaient supplantées par une autre beaucoup plus forte en ce moment, il pensait à Ginny, à ses cheveux roux… Comment avait-il pu rester si longtemps indifférent aux charmes de la jeune Weasley ?  
  
Son humeur gaie dura toute la journée et sa réussite dans son entraînement fut excellente. Son niveau augmentait.   
  
Cette semaine encore, le temps à Privet Drive, passa très vite. Entre entraînements, devoirs d'été… les vacances n'étaient pas pour une fois ennuyeuses.   
  
Ses lettres avec Ginny étaient de très rapprochées maintenant. Plus il pensait à la relation qu'ils pourraient avoir plus cela lui faisait peur. Il savait que Voldemort s'en prendrait à elle pour l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort touche à ses proches. Mais en même temps, il se disait qu'il avait le droit à une vie normale.   
  
Un matin, un grand duc vient le secouer dans son sommeil en tapant contre la vitre. Harry alluma à tâtons sa lampe et mit ses lunettes. Il prit la lettre et le hibou partit immédiatement. Harry ouvrit la lettre. C'était une lettre de Sirius. Son testament.   
  
M. Harry James Potter,  
  
En tant que notaire de M. Sirius Black, j'ai été pendant toutes ces années le dépositaire de son testament. Ce testament est en fait une lettre qu'il a lui-même écrite. L'ayant lu, j'atteste que tous les derniers désirs de M. Black seront respectés.   
  
Avec mes sincères condoléances,  
  
M. Thomas Pudmore  
  
Notaire au chemin de Traverse dans le cabinet Pudmore & Sithle   
  
Harry se sentait fébrile. Sirius avait donc laissé un testament qui lui était adressé.   
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Ces dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie avec celles de Poudlard. Ta rencontre et ta confiance en moi m'ont rendu mon statut d'homme. De plus, tu m'as considéré comme plus qu'un parrain. Enfin, je crois. Pour moi, tu as été le fils que je n'aurais jamais vu que tu reçois cette lettre.   
  
J'espère juste que je ne suis pas mort en glissant dans les escaliers. Je voulais mourir lors d'un combat dans lequel je me battrais pour le bien et pour toi. J'espère que j'y ai eu droit. Je savais que je ne devais pas mourir vieux. Malgré les cours désastreux de la pauvre Trelawney, j'avais développé un don en ce qui concernait le fait de sentir la mort des gens. La mienne devait arrivée et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé.   
  
Comme tu le sais, je n'avais plus d'autre famille que toi. Par conséquent, je soussigne, moi, M. Sirius Black, comme unique héritier de la famille des Black. Ainsi, je décide en toute conscience de léguer toute ma fortune à M. Harry James Potter. Celle-ci étant constituée de biens immobiliers et d'argent. Les biens immobiliers sont : la demeure au numéro 12, Grimmauld Place à Londres ainsi que d'un immeuble de location au Chemin de Traverse à Londres. L'argent se trouve dans les coffres 2156 et 1017 de la Banque de Gringotts à Londres est la somme s'élève à 7 Millions de gallions en tout et pou tout.   
  
Harry, mes dernières volontés sont simples. Je souhaite que mon ami, Remus Lupin, ne manque jamais de rien au cours de sa vie. Simple, tu vas dire que je suis fou, car tu sais comme moi, que Lupin sera très difficile à convaincre d'accepter ton aide. Par ailleurs, je veux que tu prennes soin des gens que tu aimes et que tu vives ta vie sans penser à moi. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme celui avec qui tu as chanté et rigolé l'an dernier à Noël.   
  
N'oublie pas, tu es maintenant l'héritier des maraudeurs avec Lupin,  
  
Ton parrain qui t'aime,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Harry termina la lettre en pleurs. Sirius lui manquait tellement. Puis il se rendit compte que la lettre contenait encore une lettre du notaire.   
  
M. Harry James Potter,  
  
Votre héritage sera transféré dans votre coffre. Vous pesez aujourd'hui près de 11 Millions de gallions. Vous êtes la plus grande fortune du Royaume-Uni.   
  
J'espère que vous serez gérer votre argent, en cas de besoin, faites appel au service de notre agence.   
  
M. Thomas Pudmore  
  
Notaire au chemin de Traverse dans le cabinet Pudmore & Sithle   
  
Cette lettre et l'héritage le bouleversèrent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une telle lettre chez lui.   
  
"Harry !" cria son oncle. "Descends !"  
  
Harry se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et retrouva les Dursley dans la cuisine.   
  
"Oui ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Ta tante vient de recevoir une lettre de ton directeur pour école de fous. Tu pars demain matin à 7h. Fais tes valises et bon débarras."  
  
Harry remarqua au regard de la tante Pétunia que celle-ce n'avait pas du tout dire à l'oncle Vernon. Ce dernier laissa passer et remonta dans sa chambre.   
  
Quelques heures après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.   
  
"Harry ? C'est ta tante, puis-je rentrer ?" demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.   
  
"Oui, bien sûr."  
  
"Harry, au regard que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure tu as compris que Dumbledore ne m'avait pas écrit que pour me dire que tu partais. Il m'a informé de ce qui s'était passé à votre ministère et des dangers que tu encourrais. Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?"  
  
"Oui."   
  
Harry ne voulait pas parler de cela avec elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dumbledore lui dise cela ? Le silence de Harry entraîna la tante Pétunia à reprendre.  
  
"Harry, je sais que je n'ai jamais été très gentille avec toi. Mais comprends, le monde dans lequel ma sœur est allé vivre m'est inconnu et l'inconnu fait peur et rends jalouse. Lorsque l'on t'a recueilli, j'ai été prise au dépourvu, tu étais là. Ma sœur était morte, et je ne l'avais jamais revu à cause surtout de ton oncle Vernon qui ne voulait pas que je revoie tes parents. Je suis réellement désolée de ce qui t'arrive…"  
  
"Vous n'y êtes pour rien ma tante."  
  
Harry était vraiment touché par ce que lui disait sa tante. Il ne pensait que sa tante puisse un jour être aussi gentille avec lui. Puis sa tante Pétunia fit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais qu'elle puisse lui faire. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir au départ puis il la serra elle aussi dans ses bras. Elle sembla être elle aussi surprise de la réponse de Harry. Puis elle recula un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
"Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi cette après-midi, je vais faire du shopping, on en profiteras pour t'acheter quelques habits à ta taille."  
  
"D'accord, merci."  
  
"Pas besoin de me remercier, j'ai seize ans à rattraper et je crois que tu as besoin d'une trêve avec nous au moins. Ca te soulagerais d'un poids face à ce que tu as à côté."  
  
Puis sa tante sortit de sa chambre. Harry s'allongea, rêvait-il ou sa tante venait-elle d'être sympathique avec lui. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien de se savoir entouré par une personne de sa véritable famille. Une heure plus tard, elle l'appela et tous deux partirent vers le centre ville de Little Whinging. Cette après-midi fut très agréable. Sa tante lui acheta, deux pulls à col roulé, un rouge et un vert avec deux jeans, deux bleus et deux tee-shirts blanc qui moulaient parfaitement son nouveau corps façonné par les heures d'entraînement intensif chez Mme Figg.   
  
Harry remercia sa tante une bonne centaine de fois le soir pour cette après-midi qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Bien sûr, ces remerciements se firent dans le dos de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley. Cette nouvelle relation avec sa tante lui plaisait. Il lui était même assez amer de devoir partir de chez sa tante alors que tout allait mieux entre eux.   
  
Ce matin était donc le 11 juillet, il avait mis le nouveau jean et le nouveau tee-shirt que sa tante lui avait acheté. A 7h du matin, Dudley dormait et l'oncle Vernon n'essaya pas de comprendre où il avait trouvé ses nouveaux habits. On venait de sonner à la porte. L'oncle Vernon se leva. Tandis que Harry retint sa tante dans la cuisine.   
  
"Ma tante, encore merci. Votre affection m'a beaucoup touché. Merci pour ces habits."  
  
"Ils te vont très bien." lui dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.   
  
Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
"Prends bien soin de toi Harry. Promets moi de faire attention."  
  
"Oui, je vous le promets."  
  
Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et se dirigea vers la porte avec son air sévère de d'habitude. L'oncle Vernon semblait surpris qu'un homme aussi bien habillé demande à voir Harry. En s'avançant Harry se rendit compte que c'était M. Fudge qui l'attendait à la porte.   
  
"Bonjour, M. le Ministre."  
  
"Bonjour, M. Potter." dit-il d'une manière qui se voulait décontracté.   
  
"Le ministre de la ma… magie," bégaya l'oncle Vernon.   
  
Harry vit Kingsley Shackelbolt montait à l'étage, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil au passage.   
  
"Merci M. Dursley d'avoir gardé Harry, Dumbledore m'a dit de passer par ici vu que je rentrais de ma maison de vacances pour le procès. Harry, nous y allons."  
  
En sortant, Harry se rendit qu'il y avait plus d'une quarantaine d'aurors dans la rue.   
  
"Pour garantir ta sécurité." Dit simplement M. Fudge. "Dumbledore me tuerait si il t'arrivait quelque chose."  
  
Les affaires de Harry rentrées, les voitures du ministère démarrèrent, direction Londres. 


	3. Ministère et jugement

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde de la magie que j'utilise ici appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.   
  
J'espère que ces deux premiers chapitres vous avez plu. J'attends des reviews. Les chapitres suivants devraient arriver rapidement. J'en rajouterais tous les samedi.   
  
Amicalement,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Ministère et jugement  
  
Le trajet en voiture du ministère ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Son entrée dans le grand hall ne passa pas inaperçu. Au sein même du ministère, M. Fudge avait fait dressé un cordon de sécurité. Harry put voir que la fontaine avait été réparée. La foule s'était amassé autour de leur étrange cortège et criait des mots d'encouragement à Harry. Ce dernier était très mal à l'aise. Heureusement, l'ascenseur qu'ils prirent avait té réservé à leur utilisation. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du petit escalier qu'il avait emprunté l'année passée pour se rendre à son jugement. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la cour de justice, une des salles voisines à celle où il avait été.   
  
"Bonjour, Harry."   
  
Ce fut Dumbledore qui le salua en premier.   
  
"Je vois que vous avez fait bon voyage."  
  
Harry remarqua que Albus Dumbledore avait repris sa place à la tête de la cour de justice. Tout le monde dans la salle lui adressa des sourires ou des gestes de la main. Puis Percy se leva très solennellement et se dirigea vers Harry.   
  
"Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'année passée. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me pardonner."  
  
"Percy, tout le monde est sujet à faire des erreurs le tout est de les corriger un jour et je vois que tu as pris la bonne décision. Bien sûr que je te pardonne."  
  
Cette scène ne sembla pas passer inaperçu pour le directeur.   
  
"Bien, Harry, vas t'installer."  
  
Harry s'installa sur les bancs sur le côté gauche de la salle. La famille Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Luna étaient déjà installés. Tous étaient très tendus même si le procès ne leur incombait pas directement. Les sourires étaient crispés. Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Ginny.   
  
"Tout le monde étant présent le procès peut commencer," dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère. "Que les accusés rentrent."  
  
Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle et tous les autres mangemorts arrêtaient au ministère, il y a de cela presque un moi.   
  
Des aurors les accompagnèrent et les firent assirent sur des chaises d'où des chaînes émergèrent et les attachèrent.   
  
"Messieurs, les charges retenues contre vous sont : intrusion illégale au sein du Ministère de la magie, dégradation au sein du département des mystères, attaque sur de jeunes gens ici présents et meurtre de Sirius Black. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"  
  
"Nous plaidons non coupables," lança M. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Votre requête est irrecevable, nous vous avons interrogé au Verita Serum et vous avez tous agi en vos âmes et consciences. Vous avez avoué avoir été envoyé par Lord Voldemort pour vous emparer d'une prophétie conservée dans le département des mystères et que seul le jeune Harry Potter pouvait récupérer. Vous avez même avoué que c'était le mage noir qui avait interféré dans les rêves du même élève de Poudlard," répliqua Mafalda Hopkings.   
  
La tension était palpable dans la cour de justice. Il ne faisait aucun doute à Harry que le redémarrage des procès contre les mangemorts rappelait de trop sombres années à toutes les personnes qui les avaient connu dans cette salle. Harry analysait les visages de toutes ses personnes. Puis s'arrêta sur Percy. Ce dernier tenait la place du greffier au sein de cette cour. Il était en train de gratter frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Mais d'autres personnes écrivaient rapidement. Harry s'aperçut qu'à son opposé dans la salle une dizaine de journalistes prenaient des notes. Puis le moment arriva du verdict.   
  
Le représentant de tous les jurés se leva.  
  
"En tant que représentant des jurés ici présents, je vais donc annoncer le verdict. Pour l'intrusion au sein du Ministère, nous les déclarons : Coupable. Pour les dégâts dans le département des mystères, nous les déclarons : Coupable. Pour…"  
  
Les visages des mangemorts pâlissaient au fur et à mesure que la sentence tombait. M. Malfoy restait néanmoins de marbre, son visage inexpressif comme si le jugement lui était égal.   
  
"… le meurtre de Sirius et l'attaque contre les jeunes sorciers ici présents, nous les déclarons : Coupable."  
  
Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.   
  
"Le verdict étant tombé et étant donné le point de vue du jury et de la cour elle-même, nous condamnons les mangemorts ici présents à la réclusion à perpétuité et nous leur brisons leurs baguettes et…"  
  
Mais Dumbledore fut coupé par M. Malfoy :  
  
"Notre Lord viendra nous délivrer quoique vous fassiez. Et vous, M. Potter profitez bien de vos derniers jours. Le Maître revient plus fort que jamais, vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous en réchapper, regardez pour votre parrain…"  
  
"Malfoy, taisez-vous", Harry se leva. L'aura de pouvoir se mit à flamboyer autour de lui. Toute la salle se tut et le regarda comme choqué. Même Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à cela.   
  
"Votre maître, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, a perdu il y a seize ans et…"  
  
"Harry, rassis toi et ne l'écoute pas." Lui ordonna Dumbledore.   
  
L'halo autour de Harry s'évanouit. Ses amis et la salle le regardaient avec un drôle de regard. Tous avaient été très impressionnés par la puissance de Harry. Les journalistes ne s'arrêtaient pas avec leurs plumes. Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il avait un peu perdu la tête, mais tout ce procès lui remettait en mémoire la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans le ministère et la mort de Sirius. Puis soudain Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui attrapait la main. Il regarda. C'était Ginny qui venait de lui attrapait la main. Elle se pencha vers lui.   
  
"Harry, ne me refais jamais aussi peur. Calme toi maintenant. Malfoy ne cherchait qu'à te provoquer et il a réussi mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Nous non plus. Tu aurais pu me dire que…"  
  
"Chut plus tard Ginny…"  
  
Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole.   
  
"La prison d'Askaban n'étant plus opérationnelle, les prisonniers vont être conduits dans une nouvelle prison inconnue sauf par moi-même et quelques aurors ainsi nous espérons qu'ils resteront plus enfermé que la dernière fois, les détraqueurs n'étant plus nos alliés. Le procès est terminé."  
  
La salle se remplit alors de murmures et tout le monde regardait Harry. Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
"Impressionnant, Harry, gardes un peu plus le contrôle de toi-même la prochaine fois. Allez, tous ici. Portus. Ce portoloin va vous ramener là où vous devez aller. Tes affaires y sont déjà Harry."  
  
Tous les Weasley, Hermione et Harry dirent au revoir à Neville et Luna tandis que les journalistes hélaient Harry. Tous attrapèrent le portoloin et ressentirent la drôle d'appréhension due à ce genre de transport magique. Un instant après, ils avaient quitté le brouhaha e la cour de justice pour se retrouver dans la pénombre du couloir de Grimmauld Place. 


	4. L'Ordre réunit

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je remercie ceux qui m'ont déjà envoyé leurs reviews et j'espère que d'autres suivront. Je leur ai déjà répondu donc je vous épargnerais la longue liste de remerciements ou de réponses avant ce nouveau chapitre.   
  
Avec l'espoir que mon histoire vous plaise toujours,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
L'Ordre réunit  
  
"Harry, comment vas-tu mon chéri ?" dit Mme Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras.   
  
"Bien merci." Marmonna Harry à moitié étouffé.   
  
"Maman, lâche le. Ne vois-tu pas que tu l'étouffes ?" dit sarcastiquement George.   
  
"Bon, nous allons repartir au boulot. Tu viens George. On revient ce soir, on sera là au dîner puis pour la réunion." répliqua Fred avant que Molly ne puisses répliquer à George.   
  
Puis les deux frères jumeaux transplanèrent.   
  
"Montez les affaires de Harry et aidez-le pour s'installer."  
  
"Ok," répondirent-ils tous en chœur.   
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige et leur jeta un sort de lévitation puis il monta les escaliers. Mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de répliquer, il dit :   
  
"Je vous explique tout ça une fois dans ma chambre."  
  
Tous opinèrent et le suivirent jusque dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Ron. Harry posa sa malle et sa cage et jeta un sort de rangements aux affaires qui se mirent à se ranger dans la penderie.   
  
"Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as l'autorisation d'utiliser ta baguette ?" demanda Hermione.   
  
"Si, en vérité, je n'avais rien demandé mais le ministère m'a envoyé une lettre en m'autorisant à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école."  
  
"Waw, la chance…" envia Ron.   
  
"Et sinon il y a une réunion ce soir ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Oui, l'Ordre se réunit et vu les évènements de l'année dernière, on aura droit d'y participer."  
  
Mais à la surprise de Harry, ce n'était pas Hermione qui venait de parler mais Ginny qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.  
  
"Entre, Ginny, entre. Tu es la bienvenue," lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
"Au fait, Ron, je vois que tes affaires ne sont pas dans cette pièce, tu as changé de chambre ?" continua Harry.   
  
"Oui, en fait, je suis juste au-dessus en face de la chambre des filles, cela ne te dérange pas au moins mais maman pensait que ce serait mieux vu qu'il y a beaucoup de chambres qu'on choisisse celle que l'on veuille."  
  
"Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Comme par hasard, je remarque que tu as pris celle en face de celle de Hermione…"  
  
"Oh, les garçons ! Toujours la tête pleine d'idées saugrenues… Tu viens Ginny, quittons ces pauvres bougres," anona Hermione.   
  
"Ok, je te suis." dit Ginny.   
  
Les garçons, la porte refermée, se mirent à rire à ne plus pouvoir rester sur leurs jambes. Puis, Harry reprit son souffle et se mit à questionner Ron.   
  
"Alors tu es avec Hermione, depuis combien de temps ?"  
  
"Oh tu sais depuis qu'elle est à la maison. Percy étant revenu, en plus, la chambre de Ginny étant en pleins travaux, Hermione est venu dormir dans ma chambre. Au départ, maman n'était vraiment pas d'accord puis quand elle a vu que dans tous les cas, Hermione ne pouvait dormir ailleurs. Elle a accepté. Puis une nuit, Hermione a fait un cauchemar. Elle s'est réveillée en pleurs et bien sûr, je suis allée la consoler. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle rêvait de Voldemort et de ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas nous perdre, toi et moi. Puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. J'y ai dit que je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Que je… je l'aimais trop pour qu'on puisse lui faire du mal."  
  
"Tu en as mis du temps pour lui avouer tes sentiments, ça fait au moins trois ans que je vous voie vous tourner autour. Depuis le départ j'étais persuadé que vos disputes n'étaient que des excuses pour vous parler et vous faire remarquer par l'autre." rajouta Harry.  
  
"Tu me laisses finir ou quoi ! Puis donc elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et je me suis dit mon vieux tu as ta chance. Et tu crois pas qu'elle recule d'un coup et me dis : "Tu… tu m'aimes Ronald" et moi, j'ai cru que j'avais le cœur qui allait lâché parce que je croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas puis elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Puis après c'est notre histoire."  
  
"Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous et heureux pour moi, si ça peut m'éviter vos disputes incessantes."   
  
"Très drôle, Harry," répliqua Ron, "oh fait, c'était quoi ce que tu as fait dans la cour de justice, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles."  
  
"Ca, ben, selon Dumbledore se serait une manifestation de mon pouvoir…"  
  
"Harry !" cria Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry se dépêcha et se précipita à la rambarde de l'escalier.  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Albus voudrait te voir maintenant."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Harry descendit et retrouva son directeur dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.   
  
"Ah, Harry, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce que tu as fait lors du procès."  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès."  
  
"Oui, j'en suis conscient mais n'as-tu pas ressenti quelque chose de particulier ?"  
  
"A part le fait que je me sentais capable de tout faire…"  
  
"J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison, je ne pensais pas que ton pouvoir aille aussi loin, tu es plus puisant que je ne le pensais. Nous en rediscuterons un autre jour, dans cinq minutes, il y a la réunion. Comme ont dû déjà te le dire tes amis, vous êtes convié aux réunions de l'Ordre du phénix à partir de ce soir. Je pense que tout est mieux ainsi."  
  
Puis Dumbledore se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Un nombre impressionnant de personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce. L'Ordre était beaucoup plus nombreux cette année. Harry ne reconnut que peu de personnes parmi celles présentes. Il trouvait que le travail de recrutement avait bien fonctionné. Les personnes qui s'installaient autour de la table lui jetaient des regards intéressés et interrogateurs. Puis ses amis arrivèrent accompagnés de M. Weasley, des Jumeaux et de Percy. Le dernier à rentrer fut Maugrey qui scruta la salle comme si il tentait de savoir si la pièce pouvait être piégé. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.  
  
"Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué ce soir. De nouvelles têtes viennent d'arriver. Ces têtes peuvent vous sembler jeunes et cela peut vous paraître imprudent que de les accueillir ce soir parmi nous. J'avoue que l'année dernière, je pensais comme vous. Mais au vu des récents évènements, je pense que tout ce qui sont rattachés de près à Harry Potter et lui-même doivent être au courant de ce qui se passe afin que de tels évènements ne se réitèrent jamais. Ne les sous-estimez pas, la plupart ont déjà beaucoup plus combattu Lord Voldemort que vous qui êtes assis dans cette pièce. Il en va de soi que Harry le connaît mieux que moi-même. Mais avant que nous commencions cette cession, je tenais à vous informer qu'à partir de ce soir, votre présence dans cette maison tient à la volonté de Harry. En effet, Sirius lui a légué cette maison et tous ces biens. Vous êtes donc ses hôtes. Maintenant, je vais céder ma place à Severus Rogue qui doit nous faire son rapport sur les activités de Voldemort."  
  
"Merci, Albus. Il devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de collecter des informations. Le Lord ne donne plus comme avant les informations concernant les attaques en groupe lors de nos grands meetings. Il contacte les mangemorts de manière indépendante et les informe de leur unique tâche. Chaque mangemorts est devenu qu'un simple pion dans un jeu qui a des règles cachées. Heureusement, les mangemorts communiquent beaucoup entre eux et les informations m'arrivent au compte-gouttes. J'ai donc récemment appris que Voldemort projette d'attaquer un lieu très fréquenté du Royaume-Uni. Ce lieu m'est pour l'instant inconnu mais je m'attelle à la tâche. Je sais par ailleurs que cette attaque sera couverte par près de cinquante mangemorts. Il va sans dire que cette attaque sera de grande ampleur. Voldemort veut frapper fort et marquer les esprits. De plus, il nous a réuni cette après-midi après le procès des mangemorts du ministère. Il a entendu parler de la démonstration de ce cher Potter et se demande ce que cela cache. Il est avide de savoir. N'étant pas au courant pour la prophétie, Voldemort est très frustré et il veut savoir ce que Potter trame. Il nous a aussi informé que cette année il aurait une taupe au sein de Poudlard. Là encore pas d'autres informations."  
  
"Merci, Severus," Dumbledore reprit la parole, "la situation est grave. Ce projet d'attaque semble plus que vraisemblable. Seulement, il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que Severus pourra trouver d'autres informations avant la date fatidique. Par ailleurs, en ce qui concerne la taupe, cela nous indique que Voldemort tente maintenant de nous espionner de l'intérieur. Il faudra être prudent et j'informerais les préfets afin qu'ils me signalent tout comportement susceptible d'être compatible avec nos attentes. Oui, M. Shaklebolt ?"  
  
"J'aurais aimé savoir quel était le phénomène qui est survenu lors du procès ? Quel était cet halo ?"   
  
Un murmure d'approbation s'ensuivit, cette question devait être sur le bout des lèvres de tout le monde.   
  
"Je laisse la parole au principal intéressé. Harry ?"  
  
Harry fut pris au dépourvu, il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore le ferait participer au cession, il ne pensait avec ses amis n'être là qu'en tant que spectateur. Il se ressaisit et se mit à parler.   
  
"Oui, donc pour l'instant nous ne savons pas grand-chose. Ce halo que vous avez vu autour de moi est très récent. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il m'apparaît ainsi. Il semblerait que ce soit la manifestation de mon pouvoir lors d'intenses émotions, telle qu'aujourd'hui la colère."  
  
"La manifestation de son pouvoir, est-ce vrai, Albus ?" demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années que Harry ne connaissait pas.   
  
"Oui, David. Il semblerait que cette aura soit celle de son pouvoir."  
  
"Mais elle est beaucoup plus puissante que la vôtre, la vôtre n'est…"  
  
"… rien du tout à côté," termina Dumbledore. "Oui, j'en suis conscient. Comme vous le savez, Harry a suivi un entraînement intensif ces dernières semaines. Il se trouve que tous ses professeurs se sont rapidement trouvés dépassés par l'ampleur de ses capacités. Harry a acquis en quelques semaines une faculté d'apprentissage exceptionnelle. Son entraînement n'est plus qu'entre mes mains et mes connaissances arrivent bientôt à leur fin. Au point où en est Harry, il pourrait terrasser la moitié d'entre nous d'un seul mouvement de baguettes. Je n'exagère pas sur l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs."  
  
"Pourquoi ne peut-il pas affronter Voldemort tout de suite alors ?" demanda une jeune femme que Harry avait cru voir au tribunal ce matin.   
  
"Harry n'est pas prêt car les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont au même stade. Il faut qu'il soit plus fort."  
  
Les murmures reprirent de bon train. Plusieurs autres personnes intervinrent dans la réunion pour parler de leurs différentes missions. Puis quelqu'un rentra soudain dans la pièce.   
  
"Désolé de vous déranger maintenant. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je fasse un rapport tout de suite. Mme Maxime est resté en France, je suis rentré seul."  
  
"Allez-y Hagrid, le meeting n'était pas fini vous pouvez prendre la parole."  
  
Son arrivée avait amené un silence de plomb. Tous devaient savoir où Hagrid était parti. Harry lui ne le savait pas et vu la tête de ses amis, eux non plus n'étaient pas au courant.   
  
"Donc avec Mme Maxime nous avons refait le même voyage que l'année passée pour tenter de convaincre les géants de nouveau. Les géants nous reconnurent. Certains étaient prêts à nous attaquer à ce moment-là nous avons réellement cru que notre fin était arrivé avec Olympe. Puis on s'est aperçu qu'ils avaient un nouveau chef. Ce dernier leur dit de se calmer. Nous reprîmes confiance en nous. Après une longue discussion avec le chef, il nous apprit qu'un homme avec des yeux de serpent nous en avons déduit qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort était venu et qu'il avait tué leur ancien chef car celui avait dit que les géants ne faisaient plus d'alliance. Le géant reconsidéra notre offre et nous conclûmes que si il n'aidait pas Voldemort, on pourrait les protéger et nous avons pensé à les cacher dans les forêts de Poudlard. Le chef était d'accord, il nous a juste dit que les géants seraient neutres qu'ils ne rentreraient plus dans les conflits. Ainsi il incombe à l'Ordre de choisir si nous devons ou non accepter la neutralité des géants et leur proposer un abri." termina Hagrid.   
  
"Merci, Hagrid. Mieux vaut-il peut-être que les géants soient neutres dans cette guerre. Qui accepte la proposition des géants ?"  
  
La totalité de l'Ordre leva la main.   
  
"Ainsi nous sommes tous d'accord. J'irai chercher et je ramènerais les géants dans les forêts de Poudlard dans la semaine. Mais il va falloir d'abord que je convinsse les centaures de céder une partie de leur territoire. La séance est terminée. L'Ordre peut se dissoudre."  
  
Les personnes se levèrent et chacun partit discuter selon ses affinités. Mme Weasley invita Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey à rester à dîner. Ces derniers acceptèrent.   
  
La pièce se vida rapidement. Mme Weasley commença dès lors à s'activer autour de la cuisine tandis que les Weasley, Harry et Hermione mettaient la table. En un simple coup d'œil, les amis comprirent qu'ils parleraient de cette réunion après le repas.   
  
Mme Weasley s'était comme à son habitude surpassée le repas fut délicieux. L'ambiance était à la plaisanterie malgré les nouvelles peu réjouissantes que l'Ordre avait apporté. Tonks s'amusaient à changer la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Cela faisait bien rire les filles. Harry lui était en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement des piles à M. Weasley. Cette explication tournait au ridicule car M. Weasley ne comprenait rien à l'électricité, il était juste fasciné.   
  
"Tu dis donc que cette chose, cette pisle fait fonctionner des appareils ? Mais comment ça fonctionne ? Ca utilise l'éklectricité ?"  
  
"Oui et…"  
  
Heureusement, Molly Weasley annonça qu'il était temps qu'ils montent se coucher. Tous se levèrent saluèrent les sorciers présents à table et montèrent mais non pas tous dans leurs chambres mais dans celle de Harry.   
  
"Vous avez entendu, il va y avoir une attaque et il y aura une taupe à Poudlard," dit Ron précipitamment.  
  
Ils avaient tous brûlé d'impatience. Le repas leur avait paru interminable.   
  
"Par contre la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les géants ne seront pas avec Voldemort," dit Hermione.   
  
"Mais ils ne seront pas avec nous non plus. C'est dommage," ajouta Ginny.  
  
Les amis étaient heureux d'avoir pu participer à cette réunion mais en même temps, cela les rendait plus soucieux de ce qui pouvait et allait arriver.   
  
"Peut-être aurons-nous les esprits plus clairs demain ? J'ai vraiment sommeil, la journée a été longue," se prononça Harry.  
  
"Oui, tu as raison," opina Hermione.  
  
Les trois amis quittèrent sa chambre et gagnèrent leur étage. Ron quitta Hermione sur le pas de sa port et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ginny quant à elle rentra directement dans sa chambre, se changea et ferma rapidement les yeux.   
  
Harry l'attirait terriblement. Lors du procès, elle lui avait instinctivement attrapé sa main, il l'avait regardé mais n'avait rien fait pour s'en défaire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais elle ne pouvait rien prouver. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis qu'elle le connaissait et cette situation lui convenait. Le sentiment d'admiration qu'elle avait eu au départ pour lui s'était changé au cours des années en amour pour le garçon et non pour le héros. Mais que pouvait-il bien ressentir pour elle ? A ce moment même un étage en dessous, Harry avait la même pensée. L'aimait-elle ?  
  
Tous s'endormirent rapidement. La journée avait été riche en émotions. 


	5. Quand le coeur s'en mêle ou un anniversa...

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère en recevoir d'autres. Si vous avez des idées intéressantes à exploiter ou juste des conseils vous pouvez aussi me les donner. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.   
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Quand le cœur s'en mêle… ou un anniversaire inoubliable  
  
La fin du mois de juillet approchait. Harry avait totalement perdu la notion du temps depuis le procès. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Bien sûr, ce bonheur était relatif. Chaque jour apportait son lot de morts. L'Ordre n'avait pas encore été beaucoup touché mis à part la mort de Sirius. Cette perte hantait encore l'esprit de Harry, mais le deuil faisait son chemin. Notre jeune héros faisait en sorte de ne garder que les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de son parrain. Ces instants étant essentiellement constitué des moments qu'il avait passé à Grimmauld Place l'année passée.   
  
Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant un mois, Harry suivait son entraînement avec Dumbledore. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement l'Occlumency et sont esprit était définitivement fermé à Voldemort. Cette pensée le soulageait. Au début de réunions de l'Ordre, Harry avait craint que Voldemort puisse obtenir des informations sur les activités de l'Ordre. Son objectif était maintenant de connaître un peu mieux les pensées de Voldemort. En effet, leur lien psychique était encore présent et Harry ressentait toujours les émotions du mage noir. Cependant, comme ce dernier était parvenu à entrer dans son esprit. Il se demandait si maintenant, vu ses nouvelles capacités, si lui ne pouvait pas faire la même chose, entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Bien sûr, Harry n'en avait pas informé Dumbledore, ni ses amis qui lui auraient dit que cette expérience était trop risquée. Mais il voulait essayer et se sentait prêt.   
  
Harry venait juste de sortir de son entraînement cette après-midi là, il était épuisé comme d'habitude. Dumbledore était moins puissant que lui mais son pouvoir avait de l'avance sur celui de Harry. Les séances devenaient de plus en plus éprouvantes. Mais Harry tenait le coup et ses pouvoirs se développaient. Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se jeta sur son lit. Il avait pris l'habitude de se reposer une dizaine de minutes en se concentrant sur ses perceptions afin de mieux comprendre son flux magique. La bibliothèque de la famille contenait encore des ouvrages intéressants sur le sujet. En feuilletant un de ceux-là, Harry découvrit qu'il était important de se concentrer sur sa magie pour mieux la contrôler. Ce livre semblait avoir raison. Il pouvait sentir maintenant le flux magique dans son corps et plus particulièrement dans son bras droit. Cette sensation était étrange, le flux magique coulait dans ses veines comme son propre sang. Puis alors qu'il avait ses yeux fermés et qu'il se concentrait sur lui-même, l'idée de pénétrer l'esprit de Voldemort refit son chemin dans sa tête et il se décida à essayer.   
  
Harry dès lors concentra sur ce lien quasi imperceptible qui les unissait. Il trouva le lien au fond de son esprit. Il bloqua l'accès à son esprit et s'engouffra dans le lien. De nouveau, un sentiment étrange le parcouru puis il sentit un flot de pensées, de perceptions nouvelles l'envahir. Ces pensées étaient floues mais il y régnait une atmosphère de vengeance, de meurtre et de domination. Harry se dit qu'il devait vraiment être dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais il ne put tenir le lien plus longtemps. Il se retrouva les yeux grands ouverts dans sa chambre au premier étage. Il en avait été donc capable. Il le referait mais personne d'autre que lui-même ne devait être au courant de ce lien jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu des informations intéressantes.   
  
"Les enfants, à table !" cria Mme Weasley.   
  
Harry descendit quelques minutes plus tard après s'être changé. En effet, son entraînement avec Dumbledore le mettait dans le même état que si il avait fait un entraînement d'athlétisme intensif.   
  
Ron et Hermione était inséparable et Ginny rigolait avec Tonks au bout de la table lorsque Harry entra.   
  
"Tout s'est bien passé, mon chéri ?" lui demanda Molly.   
  
"Oui, oui," répondit Harry la tête ailleurs.   
  
Il repensait à son incursion dans l'esprit de Voldemort. La facilité avec laquelle il avait pu pénétrer dans l'esprit du mage noir montrait que ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne espionner ses pensées. Harry se dit que c'était une chance. Puis Ron se mit à discuter avec lui de quidditch et des prouesses de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley lors de leur dernier match. Les Canons de Chudley avait terminé premier de leur poule. Ron était totalement excité. En effet, les Canons étaient son équipe préférée. Puis la conversation dévia sur le nom du futur capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron, Hermione et Ginny pensait que Harry allait être nommé mais personne n'osa le dire à haute voix. Le repas se termina et chacun monta dans sa chambre. Ron redescendit quelques minutes après avec son jeu d'échec. Les deux amis avaient planifié cette partie le matin au petit déjeuner. Ron allait encore écraser Harry. Ce dernier cependant trouvait que son jeu s'améliorait et qu'il perdait moins rapidement. Hermione et Ginny quant à elle avaient soi-disant d'autres choses à faire qui ne concernaient pas les garçons à ce qu'elles leur avaient dit. La partie d'échec dura près de deux heures. Harry était maintenant habitué à ce jeu mais sa brutalité et la façon dont les pièces étaient éliminées du jeu restait encore assez impressionnante. Ron venait juste de lui faire échec et mat et son cavalier vint se placer devant le roi de Harry. Lequel fut détruit par une ruade du cavalier. Les pièces du jeu de Harry commençaient enfin à respecter ses décisions mais cette pitoyable défaite allait ressemer la zizanie. Les deux amis se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.   
  
Harry n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très lourd. En plein milieu de la nuit, il attendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il décida de feindre le sommeil mais garder un œil à moitié fermé pour regarder la scène et surtout connaître l'identité de la personne. C'était Ginny. Harry la vit se dirigeait de manière très discrète jusqu'au pied de son lit y déposer une lettre et un paquet. Soudain l'esprit de Harry réalisa que ce devait être le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il devait sans doute d'avoir dix-sept ans il y a quelques heures. Harry revit la jeune Weasley sortir puis il décida qu'il fallait qu'il se lève pour la remercier. Il attrapa la lettre et le cadeau ouvrit sa porte et la vit qui remontait les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.   
  
"Ginny," dit doucement Harry.   
  
Celle-ci fit volte-face.   
  
"Oh, Harry, je t'ai réveillé… je ne voulais pas. Je…"  
  
"Non, ça ne fait rien, tu ne veux pas descendre. Je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud. Pas toi ?"  
  
"Si, d'accord."  
  
Ginny redescendit et suivit Harry jusque dans la cuisine.   
  
"Harry, je sais que cela peut te sembler étrange mais j'avais envie d'être la première à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire d'où mon intrusion dans ta chambre…" dit Ginny une fois installée.   
  
Harry venait de poser le cadeau et la carte sur la table. Ginny était très incommodée car elle savait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la carte. Elle lui avouait son amour et il avait fallu qu'elle le réveille, elle n'était qu'une pauvre cloche, se dit-elle. Harry fit un geste avec sa baguette et deux chocolats chauds se préparèrent en un éclair.   
  
"Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. C'est très utile," dit Ginny.   
  
Elle essayait de gagner du temps. Elle aurait préféré qu'il découvre son cadeau et sa carte tout seul à son lever demain matin.   
  
"Je te l'apprendrais," lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Harry était tellement content de pouvoir être enfin seul avec elle. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose la dérangeait. Il attrapa la carte et le cadeau de Ginny.  
  
"Alors que me conseilles-tu ? Le cadeau ou la carte d'abord ?"  
  
"Le cadeau," répondit-elle précipitamment.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ouvrit le cadeau. C'était une petite boîte avec le symbole de Gryffondor gravée dessus.   
  
"C'est magnifique," dit Harry.   
  
Il est vrai que la boîte était très belle, Ginny l'avait trouvé par chance chez un antiquaire lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'année passée. Elle avait su au premier coup d'œil que cette boîte allait lui plaire. Elle semblait ne pas s'être trompée vu la mine réjouie de Harry.   
  
"Je ne connais pas ces propriétés magiques. Le vendeur m'a assuré qu'elle en avait. Mais il a été incapable de se rappeler lesquelles. Ce sera donc à toi de les chercher." lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.   
  
Puis Harry reposa la boîte et attrapa la carte. Il l'a lu. Ginny était très mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu partir. Harry reposa la lettre. Il n'y croyait pas la personne qu'il aimait venait de lui avouer son amour par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Cet anniversaire resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il releva la tête et regarda Ginny. Celle-ci semblait être prête à rentrer dans ses chaussures. Elle avait la tête baissée. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui força à relever la tête. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point elle était devenue belle. Il chercha son regard puis le trouva enfin. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, lui fit un grand sourire. Ginny se détendit.   
  
"Ginny Weasley, je vous aime moi aussi."  
  
Ginny n'y croyait pas, Harry venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle sentit qu'il se penchait vers elle. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Ce baiser dura longtemps. Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cela en embrassant Cho. Il était vraiment bien avec Ginny et ce matin, il se sentit comme le plus heureux des hommes. Voldemort était alors totalement sorti de son esprit. Il resta dans la cuisine avec Ginny pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était 3h du matin. Tous les deux avaient parlé de choses et d'autres. Ils semblaient comme des âmes sœurs.   
  
Sur le palier, devant la chambre à Harry, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis chacun regagna sa chambre. Le cœur plus léger de s'être enfin avoué leur amour. Le sommeil arriva rapidement.   
  
Dans la matinée, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se demanda si il avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine ou si tout avait été réel. Puis en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, il tomba sur le cadeau de Ginny et se rendit compte que tout était vrai. Il prit une douche, s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine laquelle était vide. Harry se demanda où tous avaient bien pu passé. Il sortit sa baguette se demandant si un danger ne le guettait pas. Il fit toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigea dans la bibliothèque. Au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce il entendit un énorme :  
  
"Surprise !"  
  
Une gigantesque banderole était accrochée dans la grande pièce et tous ses amis étaient là ainsi que Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey, quelques professeurs et Dumbledore. Il vit aussi un immense gâteau avec marqué "Joyeux Anniversaire Harry 17 ans". Puis il ne vit plus rien. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux venaient de lui sauter dessus.   
  
Harry fut énormément gâté et passa une journée extraordinaire. Les jumeaux offrirent à Harry un assortiment de leurs meilleures farces, Hermione, Ron et M. et Mme Weasley, un abonnement à Quidditch magazine. Ses professeurs lui offrirent des livres sur le quidditch et sur leurs matières. Quant à Dumbledore, il lui offrit un livre sur Godric Gryffondor. Ce livre paraissait très ancien. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment, Harry n'y prêta guère d'attention. On fit exploser des feux d'artifice d'intérieur de Fred et George.   
  
Puis Dobby apparut de nulle part. Dumbledore s'avança.   
  
"Harry, en fait, Dobby voudrait te demander quelque chose," lui dit Dumbledore.   
  
"Oui, Dobby est un bon elfe et Dobby voulait savoir si Harry Potter veut de ses services dans le manoir. Dobby et Winky veulent s'occuper de la maison de Harry Potter. Est-ce que Harry Potter veut bien lui aussi ?"  
  
"Si le professeur Dumbledore ne voit aucune objection à cela, c'est avec grand plaisir."  
  
Dumbledore opina et Dobby sauta de joie. Puis il reprit la parole.   
  
"Dobby a un cadeau pour Harry Potter. Dobby a tricoté un pull pour Harry Potter."  
  
"Merci, Dobby."  
  
Le pull que Dobby lui avait tricoté était vraiment très beau. Harry se dit que l'elfe avait progressé depuis les chaussettes qu'il lui avait offertes à Noël deux ans auparavant.  
  
La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Ginny était avec lui. Tout le monde avait été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle et Harry avait tout de même reçu des menaces de la part des frères de Ginny.   
  
"Harry, nous somme amis," dit Ron  
  
"Mais si tu fais du mal à notre chère…" dit Fred.  
  
"…petite sœur nous serons obligé de te sanctionner." continua George.  
  
"Donc, gare à toi." termina Percy.   
  
Derrière eux, Charlie, un autre des frères de Ginny lui faisait les gros yeux. Harry ne put plus se retenir et il explosa de rire. La scène était vraiment drôle. Quant à Ginny, elle leur répliqua.   
  
"Les garçons, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. En plus, vu le niveau de Harry vous n'auriez même pas le temps de lui jeter un sort qu'il vous aurez déjà ensorcelé alors… "  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus tellement il rigolait. Puis la soirée se termina, chacun retournant chez lui et les autres allant se coucher.  
  
Dobby et Winky devinrent rapidement les maîtres des lieux et ils firent un ménage extraordinaire. L'ancienne demeure des Black redevint enfin habitable. La maison retrouva son lustre d'antan et tous furent étonnés des capacités des deux elfes de maison.   
  
Les quatre amis reçurent vers la mi-août leurs lettres de Poudlard. Harry fut nommé comme tout le monde s'y attendait capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. L'Ordre planifia un jour pour aller au chemin de Traverse. Il se trouve que ce jour correspondait au mercredi dans une semaine.   
  
Le dit jour, une grande partie de l'Ordre était présent dans la maison. Dumbledore arriva créa un portoloin et tout le monde fut transporté sur le chemin de Traverse. 


	6. Chemin de Traverse mouvementé

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire cette fois-ci. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews vous êtes adorables. Continuez à m'écrire.  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 6   
  
Chemin de Traverse mouvement  
  
Harry se retrouva soudain dans une salle sombre. Ses amis étaient autour de lui. Puis ils entendirent les "pop" caractéristiques des transplanages. Dumbledore et une grande partie de l'Ordre venaient de les rejoindre.   
  
"Où sommes-nous professeur ?" demanda Hermione.   
  
"Ah, euh, nous sommes dans une des salles privées du Chaudron Baveur."  
  
La tension apparente entre les amis s'estompa. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.   
  
"Je vous laisse entre les mains de l'Ordre. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une réunion ce soir à 19h alors soyez à l'heure."  
  
Le directeur retransplana.  
  
"Allons-y alors," dit Lupin. "Qui doit passer à Gringotts ?"   
  
Harry fit signe de la tête.   
  
"Bon qui suit Harry ?" demanda Tonks.   
  
Ginny leva la main. Ron et Hermione avait décidé de passer l'après-midi entre eux. Cela ne choqua pas Harry avec qui ils en avaient discuté le soir d'avant. Cela l'arrangeait il pouvait se retrouver enfin seul avec Ginny. Seul ? Non, pas totalement car l'Ordre le suivait partout.   
  
Le petit groupe se mit alors en marche. Le chemin de Traverse était noir de monde. La rentrée des classes approchant, Harry et Ginny croisèrent nombre d'élèves de Poudlard dont Seamus Finnigan, Neville et sa grand-mère ainsi que des amies de Ginny. L'Ordre avait du mal pour quadriller le secteur mais Harry pensait que sur le chemin de Traverse, ils étaient relativement tranquilles. Ils se dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers et y pénétrèrent. Un gobelin les conduisit jusqu'au coffre de Harry. Ce dernier était rempli d'or jusqu'au plafond. Le groupe de sorciers qui le suivaient furent étonnés par la quantité d'argent que possédait le jeune Harry Potter. Harry remplit rapidement sa bourse puis s'en retourna. Le voyage dans les wagonnets était toujours aussi folklorique que lorsqu'il les avait emprunté pour la première fois il y a six ans. Harry se demandait encore ce que pouvait contenir tous les coffres de Gringotts. Les dragons qui les protégeaient, existaient-ils vraiment ?   
  
De retour à la surface, Harry et Ginny quittèrent la banque. Puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. En arrivant devant la boutique, tous furent surpris par le monde qui remplissait la boutique. Ils eurent du mal à pénétrer dans le magasin. Derrière le comptoir, Fred, George et leur ami, Lee Jordan étaient dépassés. Tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient être dans cette boutique pensa Harry. Puis Fred le vit.   
  
"Oh, Harry, Ginny, venez…"  
  
"Je ne savais que votre commerce était si prospère…" commença Harry.  
  
"Mais tu rigole, on vient de dépasser les ventes de Zonko. Tout Poudlard vient chez nous. Je crois que notre petite démonstration sur Umbridge l'année passée a fait de l'effet."  
  
"Oui, je crois que nous allons ouvrir un second magasin à Pré-au-Lard." George venait d'arriver près d'eux.   
  
Lee leur faisait des grands signes de loin.   
  
"Viens, Harry, on va te préparer un mélange de tous nos meilleurs tours, tu nous en dira des nouvelles."  
  
George prit un grand sac et tira Harry dans tout le magasin. Ils quittèrent les frères de Ginny un quart d'heure après. Le sac de farces et attrapes que George et Fred lui avaient offert était si énorme que Harry dut jeter sur le sac un sort de rétrécissement. Puis Harry se souvint qu'il voulait acheter un cadeau à Ginny. Il pensait lui offrir une petite chouette. Il savait qu'elle n'en possédait pas et que ce cadeau lui ferait très plaisir. Harry se dirigea tout d'abord vers une animalerie prétextant le besoin d'acheter des vitamines pour Hedwige qui lui semblait fatiguée en ce moment. Comme s'y était attendu Harry, Ginny réagit tout naturellement en faisant des commentaires sur les animaux devant lesquels ils passaient. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le rayon des chouettes et Harry se contenta de continuer son chemin en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir quand il entendit Ginny parlait d'une chouette marron et blanche à Tonks. Cette chouette semblait réellement lui plaire. Harry s'adressa alors en murmurant au vendeur :   
  
"Vous voyez la jeune fille devant vos chouettes là-bas. Elle s'appelle Mlle Virginia Weasley. Elle s'intéresse à la petite chouette blanche et marron. Je souhaite que vous lui envoyiez."  
  
Le vendeur prenait rapidement note.   
  
"Comment désirez-vous payer ?"  
  
"Pouvez-vous effectuer un prélèvement sur mon compte ?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr. Il me suffit juste de vos noms et prénoms, de votre signature et du numéro de votre coffre."  
  
"Donc M. Harry James Potter…"  
  
Le vendeur releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la cicatrice du jeune homme. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et continua.  
  
"… le coffre est à la banque Gringotts. Je signe où ?"  
  
"Ici en bas."  
  
Harry s'exécuta.  
  
"Merci, M. Potter, j'ai été honoré de vous servir."  
  
Harry quitta le magasin avec Ginny. Cette dernière ne se douta de rien. Soudain des cris commencèrent à fuser sur le chemin de Traverse. Les gens se mirent à courir et Harry s'aperçut qu'à moins de quarante mètres un groupe de mangemorts venaient de transplaner. Ce groupe était composé d'une quarantaine de mangemorts. Voldemort avait prévu les choses en grand et avait envoyé beaucoup de monde. Puis Harry se souvint des informations qu'avait collecté le professeur Rogue. Ainsi cette attaque avait été planifiée à l'avance contre lui. Ce n'était pas la population qui était visé mais lui-même. Il se dit alors que Voldemort avait prévu son jeu. Il savait que Harry devait aller sur le chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée, il savait aussi que Dumbledore ne pourrait forcé Harry à rester cloîtré là où il l'avait emmené. L'Ordre se prépara à l'affrontement. Seulement, une vingtaine de sorciers étaient au côté de Harry. Les gens fuyaient en tout sens et se réfugier dans les boutiques. Puis les mangemorts avancèrent en rang. Une voix s'éleva dudit groupe. Harry ne connaissait pas cette voix.   
  
"Alors M. Potter, comment va votre cher parrain ? Oh, j'avais oublié, n'est-il pas décédé ?"  
  
Les mangemorts se mirent à rire. Un membre de l'Ordre transplana. Harry se dit qu'il avait dû aller chercher des renforts au Ministère. Ginny tenait la main de Harry. Il la sentait trembler. Cette confrontation ne présager rien de bon. Puis Harry se sentit tiré en arrière, l'Ordre tentait de le protéger. C'était pourtant à lui d'agir.   
  
Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. La supériorité numérique des mangemorts se fit sentir très rapidement. Les renforts n'arrivaient toujours pas. Harry décida d'agir. Mais Lupin se mit en travers de son chemin.   
  
"Il faut que tu restes en vie, Harry. Protège Ginny. On s'occupe du reste," lui dit Lupin.   
  
Puis Harry se réaxa sur Ginny, il s'était avancé sans penser à elle. Il se retourna. Un mangemort se dirigeait droit vers elle. Ginny avait sorti sa baguette. Le combat n'était pas encore amorcé. Harry se mit à courir. Le mangemort surpris se retourna.   
  
"Oh, Potter," dit la voix.   
  
Harry connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu au Ministère le soir où Voldemort l'avait dupé.   
  
"Bonjour, Bellatrix," répondit Harry.   
  
"Mais tu te souviens de moi, Potter,"   
  
"Comment va Tom ?" demanda ironiquement Harry, "Pas trop contrarié par rapport à la dernière fois. Vous aviez été vraiment lamentable."  
  
Harry sentit que Lestranges se crispait. Voldemort avait donc dû sévèrement la punir. Puis comme à son habitude, elle changea de sujet de manière très sarcastique.   
  
"Alors, on a une petite amie, Potter. Le lord sera très content de l'apprendre…"  
  
"Si vous osez… dans tous les cas il va falloir que je vous tue pour Sirius."  
  
"Oh, fait, on parle, on parle et j'ai failli oublier de te passer le message que mon lord m'a confié à ton intention," Bellatrix affichait maintenant sur son visage un large sourire, "Il souhaite te faire part de ses intentions. Tes amis sont dans le mauvais camp, dommage pour eux…"  
  
Harry ne se contrôlait plus. La haine l'envahissait. Cependant, un facteur avait changé ces dernières semaines, Harry contrôlait mieux à présent sa magie. Il sentit sa puissance augmentée, son bras avec lequel il tenait sa baguette se leva par automatisme. Puis il prononça une incantation.   
  
"Encerclora harmus stupefix"  
  
Soudain le chemin de Traverse s'emplit d'une grande lumière bleue. Cette lumière fut éblouissante, Harry dut fermer les yeux comme les autres personnes présentes. Puis aussi rapidement que cette lumière était apparue, elle s'évanouit. Le mangemorts étaient tous stupéfixés ou du moins, ils en avaient l'air.   
  
Ginny courut et vint se réfugier dans les bras de Harry. Tous les membres de l'Ordre se retournèrent vers un Harry qui avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Les visages étaient surpris. Lupin s'avança vers le mangemort contre lequel il était en train de se battre.   
  
"Il est stupéfixé."   
  
Son verdict tomba et les murmures commencèrent à remplir le chemin. Les gens sortaient des magasins et revenaient vers le lieu du combat, intrigués par le soudain silence qui avait suivi ces étranges lumières bleues.   
  
Harry entendait parfaitement toutes les questions.   
  
"Mais qui a fait ça ?"  
  
"Quelle était cette lumière bleue ?"  
  
"Qui sont ces gens qui se sont opposés aux mangemorts ? Des aurors ?"  
  
"Je crois qu'il y a Harry Potter parmi eux…"  
  
"C'est lui que je vois là-bas…"  
  
Puis soudain, un "pop" important se fit entendre. Les aurors du ministère venaient d'arriver avec des médicomages. Harry se rendit compte que des membres de l'Ordre étaient tombés durant la bataille. Harry ne les connaissait que de vue mais il s'en voulait, ses gens étaient blessés par sa faute. Cette attaque avait été menée contre lui et ses gens s'étaient battus pour lui sans penser à leur sécurité.   
  
La foule commençait à les entourer. Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette à la main décidé qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille de là. Les journalistes le questionnaient déjà et les photographes le mitraillaient. Il se dirigea vers Lupin et lui dit ses intentions.   
  
"Remus, je rentre à Grimmauld avec Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre à la maison. On se voit tout à l'heure."  
  
"Mais…" commença Lupin.   
  
Harry avait déjà commencé, il agitait sa baguette puis dit :   
  
"Portus"  
  
Harry entendit succinctement la foule s'étonner qu'il puisse faire un portoloin à son âge mais la rumeur semblait déjà courir sur la lumière bleue et son lien avec Harry. Le portoloin était une publicité que lui avaient passé Fred et George pour leur magasin. Il attrapa Ginny par le bras. Celle-ci opina. Elle avait compris l'action de Harry et attrapa à son signal le portoloin en même temps que lui.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Molly Weasley se jeta alors sur eux.   
  
"Oh, j'ai tellement eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de néfaste."  
  
Hermione et Ron se tenait légèrement en retrait. Leurs visages étaient marqués par le souci.   
  
"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Hermione. "On a juste entendu les cris de la foule puis Tonks nous a forcé à rentrer à la maison en vitesse. Puis après…"  
  
"Hermione, laisse les respirer… Dans moins de une heure, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre, ils sont sains et saufs… C'est le principal. Pour les détails, on peut attendre." dit sagement Ron.   
  
Hermione fut surprise par la réponse de Ron. D'habitude, ce dernier était toujours le premier a demandé ce qu'il se passait avec tous les détails. Puis elle se rendit compte que sa remarque était très mature. Elle se sentit soudain un peu idiote avec sa question.   
  
"Excuse moi, Harry et toi aussi, Ginny. Mais on s'est tellement inquiété. Je…"  
  
"Laisse tomber, Hermione, par contre, je ne serais pas contre un chocolat chaud."  
  
Le petit groupe se mit à rire et Mme Weasley se précipita dans la cuisine pour leur préparer. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas habituer à ce que ce soit Dobby et Winky qui s'occupent des repas et des petits-déjeuners. Puis quelques secondes après elle revient accompagnée d'un plateau avec les tasses désirées.   
  
"Je n'arrive pas à me faire aux deux elfes. C'est tellement pratique mais… à la maison j'ai tellement l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule." dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Le groupe se mit à rire. Ils se redirigèrent vers la cuisine qui se remplit rapidement par l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre. 


	7. Le phénix s'interroge

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Alors, où sont passés les reviews ? J'ai besoin de vos conseils vu que c'est ma première potterfiction et de vos encouragements. J'attends de vos nouvelles.  
  
Reviews, s'il vous plaît,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 7   
  
Le phénix s'interroge…  
  
L'Ordre se réunit en session extraordinaire. Harry remarqua tout de même qu'il y avait quelques personnes manquantes, il espérait quelles allaient bien. Cette attaque sur le chemin de Traverse avait été rondement menée. Si les pouvoirs de Harry ne s'étaient pas développés, l'Ordre aurait été sérieusement en danger ainsi que Ginny et lui-même. Mais bon, il ne s'était rien passé de cela et la proximité de Ginny à ses côtés le remplissait de quiétude. Puis Dumbledore arriva. Les murmures qui emplissaient la salle se turent. Dumbledore avait un air grave. La soudaineté de cette attaque et sa complexité l'avait sûrement autant surpris que toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce.   
  
"L'Ordre se réunit donc ce soir pour parler en priorité de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse qui s'est déroulée cette après-midi à l'encontre de Harry Potter." dit le professeur Dumbledore.   
  
Harry s'était habitué aux regards des gens portés sur lui. Une fois de plus, il dut les subir.  
  
"L'organisation de l'Ordre cette après-midi n'a pas été suffisante. Si Harry n'avait pas usé de se pouvoirs la situation aurait pu devenir catastrophique…"  
  
"C'était donc Harry qui a produit ce sortilège dont tout le monde parle au Ministère ?" demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.   
  
"Oui, je ne tiens pas à m'étaler sur la façon dont il a fait ce sort et je pense que vous ne devriez pas lui poser de questions sur cela et le laisser tranquille."  
  
Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant de cette phrase prononcée par Albus. Il est vrai que lui-même ne savait pas d'où provenait le sort qu'il avait dit. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir appris à Poudlard et ses lectures de cet été ainsi que son entraînement avec Dumbledore n'avait jamais permis l'obtention de cette lumière bleue. Cette puissance qui avait émané de son corps, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu atteindre un si haut niveau. Ce sort avait agi comme un sort de stupefix. Mais il avait paralysé que les mangemorts et ceux qui étaient dans toute la rue. Ce sort avait surpris plus d'une personne dans la rue et Harry se doutait fortement du fait qu'il soit connu. La réaction des gens n'aurait pas été celle-là si le sort avait été connu. Mais d'où tirait-il alors ce sort ? Il lui était apparu clairement dans son esprit et les mouvements étaient venus très naturellement. Etait-il possédé de nouveau ? Etait-ce un tour de Voldemort ? Non, cette dernière affirmation lui semblait improbable.   
  
Harry avait découvert que la boîte que lui avait offerte Ginny pouvait aussi servir de Pensive. Il s'en servirait après la réunion de l'Ordre car son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller avec toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Puis il sortit de sa rêverie et se rendit compte que Dumbledore avait continué à parler.   
  
"… une dizaine de nos membres sont en ce moment à l'hôpital, je vais les faire transporter dès demain à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour que l'on ne leur pose pas de question sur l'Ordre. En effet, ce soir déjà, les journalistes étaient agglutinés derrière la porte de leur chambre. J'espère Miss Pitoëff vous aurez le temps de venir aider Mme Pomfresh à Poudlard pour soigner nos compagnons…"  
  
Une sorcière assez petite et d'une cinquantaine d'années répondit alors à Dumbledore.   
  
"Bien sûr, vous savez que je ne travaille plus pour m'occuper de mes petits-enfants. Il en va de soi que nos amis ont besoin de moi. Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule. Je rejoindrai Poudlard dès que j'aurais pris ma valise à la maison."  
  
"Merci, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Gabriella."  
  
Puis Harry leva la main. Dumbledore le vit et se tourna vers lui.  
  
"Oui, Harry ?"  
  
"Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. L'année passée, Voldemort grâce au lien qui existe entre nous s'est permis de pénétrer mon esprit et m'a conduit à voir et à faire certaines choses. Cet été, j'ai appris à fermer mon esprit au sien et mes pouvoirs ayant considérablement augmentés, une idée m'est venue. Ne dit-on pas : ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse ? En partant de cela, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'infiltrer dans l'esprit du mage noir. Je ne dis pas que je voulais le pousser à faire quelque chose car son esprit et très puissant mais je me suis contenté ces dernières semaines d'écouter ses pensées durant son sommeil et…"  
  
"Harry, mais tu es fou, si il te découvre, il pourrait…" dit Mme Weasley.   
  
Ginny et tous ses amis ainsi que l'Ordre le regardaient bizarrement, un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Tous se demandaient comment il osait prendre de tels risques alors que tous tentaient de le garder en vie.   
  
"Potter, votre attitude est toujours aussi inconsidérée, vous…"  
  
'Taisez vous, Rogue," dit Dumbledore dont le regard à l'encontre de Harry fut froid, "pourquoi prends-tu de tels risques ?"  
  
"C'est ma vie et j'ai envie de la gérer comme je le sens," dit Harry dont les reproches commençaient à échauffer sa colère. "Si cet après-midi, je n'avais pas été à l'encontre des directives de Lupin peut-être que l'Ordre aurait été dépassé, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ou pire tué."  
  
Harry sentait son pouvoir commençait à monter en lui. Les lumières de la cuisine vacillèrent. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Keep control, se disait Harry. Puis Ginny attrapa la main de Harry, cette soudaine chaleur humaine et cet amour mêlé de peur que ressentit à ce moment Harry lui fit prendre conscience de la bêtise qu'il faisait. Tous ces gens étaient des amis, leur souci est normal car ce souci naît de l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour lui. Malgré ses relents d'animosité Harry ferma les yeux et fit le vide au fond de sa tête, le calme arriva rapidement. Cependant il n'admettait pas que l'on veuille freiner sa liberté à chacune de ses initiatives, à chacun de ses désirs. Quant il rouvrit les yeux, l'Ordre était extrêmement silencieux. Harry sentit le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore à son encontre.   
  
"Je…" commença Harry.   
  
"Non," le coupa Dumbledore. "Ton attitude vient de nous prouvez que tu ne maîtrises pas totalement tes pouvoirs, mais que d'autre part tu es capable de les contrôler en partie. Je ne veux pas exclure le fait que cette démonstration que tu viens de nous faire est très impressionnante mais… tu dois savoir que les gens réunis autour de cette table ne veulent pas te surprotéger mais te garder en vie. Ces cinq dernières années, tu as réchappé à nombre de pièges que Voldemort avait planifié à ton insu. Nous savons ce que tu vaux et nous savons aussi que tu as droit à une vie. Cependant les réactions que tu as vues tout à l'heure sont plus que naturelles, nous ne voulons pas te perdre. Nous ne souhaitons pas t'interdire toute manœuvre personnelle mais nous souhaiterions en être informés. Cette intrusion dans l'esprit de Voldemort a dû être plus que risquée mais maintenant que nous sommes devant le fait accompli nous ne pouvons rien changer. Qu'as-tu appris, Harry ?"  
  
Mme Weasley n'avait pas changé son regard face à Harry. Elle semblait toujours aussi outrée que Harry ait pu tenter cela. Le concerné s'en rendit rapidement compte et se tourna vers Molly.  
  
"Mme Weasley, vous pouvez m'en vouloir mais m'introduire dans l'esprit de Voldemort est beaucoup moins risqué que tout ce que j'ai déjà subi les années antérieures. Je tiens énormément à vous et je ne prends pas cette intrusion à la légère, je sais que si Voldemort me découvrait, je ne ferais pas le poids face à son expérience. Néanmoins, vu la situation actuelle, je trouve que le risque est faible en comparaison à tout ce que nous affrontons, à tout ce qu'il prépare et tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre."  
  
Molly s'était mise à pleurer mais elle acquiesça finalement à la fin de la tirade de Harry.   
  
"Je disais donc que j'ai pénétré l'esprit de Voldemort plusieurs fois. Pour l'instant il semble ne pas avoir repéré ma présence. Je n'ose pas m'introduire très profondément dans son esprit mais la superficie de sa pensée et très intéressante. Il ne sait toujours pas en quoi consiste la prophétie. Il pense que cette dernière me donne la clef de sa défaite. C'est pourquoi il n'ose m'attaquer frontalement en ce moment. Ce dernier élément semble être de bon augure. Tant qu'il pense que je suis en possession de moyen pour le réduire à néant, son ardeur à mon encontre est plus faible. Par ailleurs, l'attaque d'aujourd'hui semble être de faible ampleur face à une autre qu'il est en train de planifier. Cette dernière va être très impressionnante et lui promettrait une victoire pleine. Je ne sais quand elle aura lieu mais elle n'arrivera pas dans les semaines à venir."  
  
Harry marqua une pause. L'Ordre était silencieux, partagé entre la peur de cette attaque préméditée et la mine d'informations apportées par l'espionnage de Harry.   
  
"Par ailleurs, j'ai appris que l'espion dans Poudlard serait un garçon de cinquième ou sixième année. Sur cet espion, je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus. Dernière information que notre cher Rogue ne pouvait pas vous fournir, Voldemort se doute qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs et ses doutes sont très appuyés sur Rogue."  
  
Le professeur Rogue pâlit. Dumbledore sursauta.   
  
"Je ne sais pas comment Voldemort a pu découvrir cela, peut-être en sondant mon esprit l'année passée. Il compte tester Severus dans les semaines à venir mais je ne sais pas sur quoi."  
  
De nouveau, le silence retomba sur l'Ordre. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.   
  
"Il n'est pas question que tu prennes plus de risques, Severus. La rentrée est très proche. A Poudlard, tu ne risques rien. Seulement, ta couverture va tomber. Dorénavant, ta vie sera moins facile. Je vais devenir ton gardien du secret à moins que Harry qui est maintenant plus puissant que moi-même veuille bien s'en charger."  
  
Harry malgré sa rancœur face à Rogue, son professeur de potions accepta. Il s'avait qu'il en dépendait de la vie de cet homme.   
  
"Potter, je…"   
  
Rogue cherchait ses mots avec difficulté.   
  
"Merci."  
  
Harry fut très touché par cette réponse. Il sentit que sa relation avec le professeur Rogue allait dès lors changer. Harry ne serait plus jamais le sale môme mais il serait considéré comme un homme par son professeur. Cette nouvelle considération le réjouit et il tendit sa main à Rogue qui l'accepta.   
  
Le geste fut très bien accueilli au sein de l'Ordre qui connaissait la rivalité entre les deux personnages.  
  
"En ce qui concerne la nouvelle attaque, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous employons les grands moyens. Je vais pour ma part tenter de convaincre le ministre de la magie afin qu'il me permette de consulter en privé les mangemorts attrapés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faut que nous les fassions parlé. Les maigres informations qu'ils pourront nous apporter sur leur rôle pourraient être utiles. En ce qui vous concerne, chacun connaît sa tâche. Harry, bien que je sois défavorable à ses pénétrations d'esprit, je ne peux pas occulter le fait qu'elles soient utiles donc je ne t'encourage pas à le refaire mais souhaiterait que tu puisses nous apporter quelques autres informations de ce style à l'occasion."  
  
Mme Weasley se crispa à l'autre bout de la table tandis que le reste de l'Ordre discutait entre eux. Les menaces qui pèsent sur Harry sont pour elle comme des dangers sur sa famille. Harry était pour elle comme un autre de ses enfants. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle sentit le regard de son mari, Arthur Weasley, sur elle. Ce dernier comprenait ce que ressentait sa femme. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant mais il craignait qu'un de ces jours ce surplus d'amour lui soit fatal. Voldemort amenait mort et destruction, leurs places dans l'Ordre les mettaient en première ligne mais le risque était valable.   
  
Risquer sa vie et celle de ses proches est ineptie quand cela n'est pas justifié. Mais lorsque sa vie est mise en jeu afin de défendre ses idéaux, ce risque n'est pas compensé mais il devient justifié. Si l'on ne possède pas d'avis, ni de choix, la vie perd son sens. Croire en la vie, c'est aussi la risquer pour ses enfants, pour sa famille et ses amis, mais surtout pourquoi vivre alors que ce en quoi l'on croit n'existe plus ou est bafoué. Le choix est dur mais le dilemme est simple. M. Weasley s'était engagé en tout état de cause dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. La passivité face à ce mage serait admettre qu'on ne peut rien faire contre lui. Arthur ne faisait pas parti de ces gens qui restent sans bouger et attendent que le mal passe. Combattre Voldemort était devenu pour lui au fil des années une raison de vivre. Le mal ne peut pas régner mais surtout le mal ne doit pas régner. Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie mais aussi celle de ses enfants en s'opposant à Voldemort mais il savait aussi que c'était la seule solution pour être en accord avec sa conscience et avec son espérance. L'espoir d'un futur meilleur pour ses enfants et sa descendance. M. Weasley se demandait alors comment Harry arrivait à gérer la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules et il comprit son énervement de tout à l'heure. Savoir que l'on a l'avenir du monde magique sur les épaules ne devait pas être simple.   
  
Soudain, il revint à la réalité en entendant le bruit des bancs raclant le sol. L'Ordre se dispersait. Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre restèrent assis. Dobby et Winky s'affairaient déjà devant les fourneaux. Les évènements de la journée et les informations apportées par Harry avaient accablés tout le monde. Le repas se passa en silence. Dumbledore donna rendez-vous aux enfants dans une semaine pour la rentrée à Poudlard puis partit.   
  
Harry se coucha directement après avoir salué Ginny. Son esprit était saturé. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir à sa disposition une pensine. Tant pis, se dit-il. Il se coucha en se jetant un sort de sommeil sans rêve et la nuit se passa sereinement.   
  
Le lendemain matin, à son levé, Harry retrouva dans la cuisine, les Weasley et Hermione affairaient autour d'un journal.   
  
"Oh, Harry !" dit Hermione.   
  
Tout le monde se retourna et lui fit de grands sourires. Seulement, leurs sourires étaient coincés. Harry se douta rapidement que la page de journal concernait les évènements de la journée précédente. Puis tout lui revint en tête et il eut besoin d'une bonne tasse de café noir pour pouvoir commencer à lire la une de ce qui semblait être la Gazette du Sorcier. Le gros titre éclaira les soupçons de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter fait échoué une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui sur le chemin de Traverse  
  
En début d'après-midi, le chemin de Traverse fut plongé pendant vingt minutes dans la terreur des pires années noires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Un groupe de ses partisans communément appelés mangemorts ont transplané dans la célèbre rue marchande. Heureusement un de nos photographes étaient présents et c'est grâce à lui que nous pouvons ce matin vous livrez de telles nouvelles. La foule s'est donc rapidement agitée et la panique a commencé. Notre photographe s'est réfugié à deux pas de l'endroit où les mangemorts ont transplané. Rapidement, s'est opposé aux groupes de mangemorts, un groupe de sorciers valeureux que nous avons pu identifier grâce aux photos (cf. page 4-5-6). Seulement la surprise ne provient pas de cet acte héroïque perpétré par une vingtaine de sorciers mais bien par le jeune Harry Potter. En effet, ce dernier est le garçon qui a survécu, il y a seize ans plus tôt et qui avait démis le mage noir. Ce dernier se situait lui aussi sur le chemin de Traverse hier après-midi. Il ne s'est pas interposé dès le début de l'altercation mais un mangemort l'a pris à parti. C'est à ce moment-là que notre jeune Harry Potter a levé sa baguette et prononcé une incantation inconnue par notre photographe. Ce dernier a pris soin de noter cette incantation. Harry Potter a arrêté à lui tout seul l'ensemble des mangemorts alors présents sur le chemin de Traverse dans un éclair de lumière bleue. Néanmoins ce qui est extraordinaire dans cet acte est surtout le fait que cette sorte de Stupéfix n'a touché que les mangemorts et non pas les autres personnes présentes dans la rue. Par ailleurs, notre direction a pris le soin de montrer cette incantation au grand conseil, lequel a statufié ce sort comme inconnu. Nous remercions donc le jeune Harry Potter de son action salvatrice mais une question lui est dès lors posée, d'où tenez-vous, M. Potter, ce sortilège ?  
  
Pour plus de détails sur l'attaque et sur Harry Potter lire page 2-3.  
  
L'article était suivi d'une large photo de Harry en train de jeter le fameux sortilège. Harry posa le journal puis sourit.   
  
"Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que moi au sujet de ce fameux sortilège."  
  
Puis les Weasley et Hermione se mirent à rire.  
  
Harry dans la semaine qui suivit l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier reçut de nombreuses lettres de remerciements et de sollicitations. Malgré tout, la semaine se passa calmement dans la quiétude d'un mois d'août des plus chauds. 


	8. Du quai neuf trois quarts à Poudlard

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée   
  
Note de l'auteur : Au fait, bonnes vacances à tous ceux et celles qui y sont déjà et je croise les doigts pour ceux qui attendent comme moi les résultats de leurs examens.   
  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci d'avance,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Du quai 9 ¾ à Poudlard   
  
Cette dernière semaine de vacances s'était donc rapidement écoulée. La complicité entre Harry et Ginny grandissait de jours en jours. Le matin du départ, les valises furent bouclées en retard comme à l'habitude. Harry s'étonna que l'Ordre fût en si petit nombre pour leur départ. Harry se rapprocha de M. Weasley qui terminait son café dans la cuisine.   
  
"M. Weasley, puis-je vous poser une question ?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr, Harry."  
  
"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que vous, votre femme, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley pour nous accompagner ?"  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore n'a pas dû avoir le temps de te le dire. Mais M. Fudge a insisté pour que tu aies une escorte d'aurors pour te conduire à la gare." répondit le père de Ron.   
  
Harry s'en retourna, légèrement agacé à l'idée que Fudge pouvait oser se préoccuper de sa sécurité avec son comportement de l'année passée. Puis Harry pensa qu'il devait chercher à se racheter. Cette pensée le fit sourire puis il repensa à cette Dolorès Ombrage et à la catastrophique année précédente. Son humeur s'assombrit d'un coup. Heureusement, Ginny qui était à ses côtés s'en aperçut rapidement et le rejoignit pour l'étreindre. Cette marque d'affection sortit Harry de sa torpeur et de ses pensées. Harry remarqua rapidement que le couloir était très encombré maintenant. Hermione passa à côté de lui et le bouscula. Elle se retourna et murmura un "excusez-moi monsieur". Hermione était à moitié endormie. Harry savait qu'elle avait passé cette dernière nuit avec Ron, ce dernier l'en avait averti. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce que ses deux amis avaient pu faire, ce n'était ni ses oignons, puis au fond, il était heureux qu'ils soient ensemble et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Son inconscient imaginait ou plutôt savait exactement ce que Ron et Hermione avait fait et une petite voix dans sa tête suggérait à Harry d'en faire de même avec Ginny. Une fois de plus Harry reprit ses esprits même si la dernière suggestion l'intéressait. Ginny était encore dans ses bras, leurs yeux se croisèrent et au moment où Harry allait l'embrasser, Mme Weasley passa en coup de vent dans le couloir et poussa tout le monde dans la cuisine dans laquelle un Maugrey exaspéré attendait.   
  
"Dépêchez-vous !" gronda-t-il. "Nous sommes déjà en retard sur le timing…"  
  
"C'est bon, Alastor, cool, le train ne part qu'à 11h et il n'est que 9h," rétorqua Tonks.  
  
"Bon, bon," marmonna-t-il. "Nous allons partir, l'escorte d'aurors nous attend deux rues plus loin, M. Fudge nous a fait parvenir les meilleurs aurors du ministère…"  
  
"… pour une fois qu'il ne se fout pas de nous," répliqua Ron.  
  
"Tais-toi, Ron, ce n'est pas le moment," dit Mme Weasley.   
  
"Donc la situation est bien en place mais, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!" hurla Maugrey avant de continuer. " Je veux que tous vous soyez sur vos gardes, n'oubliez pas il faut protéger à tout prix Potter en priorité, les jeunes Weasley et Hermione."  
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !" cria Harry.   
  
"Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer avec ça." Dit calmement Kingsley.   
  
Le ton autoritaire de Kingsley Shaklebolt résolut Harry au silence.  
  
"Nous partons."   
  
Maugrey s'était dirigé vers la porte. Harry le suivait de près. En pénétrant dans le couloir, Harry s'aperçut que leurs bagages avaient été emmenés. Comme si Fol'œil avait lu dans l'esprit de Harry, il l'en informa que Dobby et Winky se chargeaient de les emmener dans le Poudlard Express. Harry se sentit soulagé et en même temps, il était assez mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce que les deux elfes de maison se chargent de toutes les corvées ménagères. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de les faire quand il était chez les Dursley que cela lui était devenu naturel.   
  
L'Ordre sortit dans la rue, Harry et ses amis remarquèrent assez rapidement les nombreux sorciers embusquaient dans la rue. Le plan était suivi à la lettre mais Maugrey et les autres sorciers étaient relativement tendus. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de rendez-vous avec les aurors du ministère. Ces derniers étaient très aux aguets. Harry échangea quelques sourires et regards, les aurors avaient l'air très heureux de l'accompagner à la gare. Rapidement, certains vinrent le saluer après avoir dit bonjour à Kingsley, Tonks et Maugrey ainsi qu'aux Weasley. Le ministère avait même prévu les voitures. Une dizaine de berline noire était avancé et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent place dans la voiture du milieu du convoi. Hermione était morte de rire, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi puis au milieu de son fou rire, elle prit la peine de parler.   
  
"On se croirait au milieu d'un cortège présidentiel…" glissa-t-elle.  
  
Seul Harry comprit la signification de ces paroles. Hermione faisait allusion aux protections policières qui accompagnent les dirigeants moldus lors de leurs déplacements.   
  
"Tu as raison," répondit rapidement un Harry qui commençait lui aussi à rire.   
  
Les deux concernés arrêtèrent de rire sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs amis qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à leur histoire.   
  
Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut très court. Les voitures du ministère se glissaient avec une aisance hors du commun parmi la circulation importante des boulevards de Londres. La gare était remplie d'aurors mais la population moldue ne les remarquait pas. Arrivés sur les quais n° 9 et 10, les amis passèrent du côté sorcier comme à leur habitude.   
  
Le quai 9 ¾ était déjà rempli d'élèves. Harry avait mis les habits que lui avait offert sa tante car c'était les seuls qui lui seyaient bien. Les évènements de cet été, le soleil du mois d'août avaient donné à Harry une belle musculature hâlée. Les regards se tournaient sur leur étrange attroupement. Harry entendait les groupes de filles gloussées sur leur passage. Il sentit aussi Ginny resserrait son emprise sur sa main. Il se tourna vers elle et la rassura.   
  
"Il n'y a et n'y aura que toi, ma douce."  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se décrispa. Cette année aux côtés de Harry allait lui être très difficile. Elle n'était pas de nature jalouse mais tous ces regards… ces filles, cette popularité de Harry, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de supporter tout cela. Dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, ils avaient vécu deux mois en microcosme, leur relation avait pu s'épanouir mais qu'en serait-il à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'il allait être le capitaine de Gryffondor en quidditch… non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle ? Ginny sortit de ses pensées, quelqu'un venait de lui dire bonjour.   
  
"Neville ? Ah, bonjour, tu as passé de bonnes vacances depuis la… la dernière fois ?" dit-elle en hésitant de reparler de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse.   
  
Cette attaque l'avait profondément marquée. Elle savait que Voldemort allait s'en prendre à l'entourage proche de celui de Harry et maintenant qu'elle était sa petite amie, elle était en première ligne. Il lui avait dit mais elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour Harry. Elle savait qu'il pourrait faire des bêtises pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse cela. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attrapait par derrière. Elle se retourna et vit Luna. Celle-ci souriait. Ginny lâcha la main de Harry et rejoignit Luna ainsi que quelques unes de ses amies qui discutaient plus.   
  
Harry ne sentant plus Ginny se demanda où elle était plus loin, la vit et comprit que celle-ci la rejoindrait plus tard.   
  
Le temps des au revoir était arrivé. Harry salua tous les aurors présents et embrassa les membres de l'Ordre. Puis après les dernières recommandations de prudence de la part de Mme Weasley, Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione montèrent dans le premier wagon. Les compartiments étaient relativement pleins et ils commencèrent à reculer dans le train jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Dobby et Winky devant un compartiment.   
  
"Dobby et Winky ont gardé un compartiment pour M. Potter." dit-il avec un grand sourire.   
  
"Merci, mais il ne fallait pas," bredouilla Harry.   
  
Puis les deux elfes disparurent. Ils pénétrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent. Ginny et Luna les rejoignirent rapidement. Le train s'ébranla peut après. Je rentre de nouveau à Poudlard, se dit Harry. Cet été, il avait passé les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi la majorité des adolescents trouvent que les vacances sont les plus belles périodes de l'année. Cependant il ne regrettait pas de rentrer à Poudlard, dans ce château, il se sentait comme chez lui.   
  
L'heure du repas arriva assez vite. Dobby avait préparé des sandwichs pour tout le monde mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry et ses amis d'acheter des tonnes de bonbons dont ils se goinfrèrent.   
  
En début d'après midi, du mouvement se fit entendre au fond du wagon. Harry se leva et sortit du compartiment pour découvrir des élèves en train de se battre. Ou plutôt dirons nous, un élève en train de se faire battre par trois autres élèves. Harry s'avança. Il leva sa baguette et il prononça le sort Expelliarmus, les trois assaillants furent envoyés contre la porte d'un compartiment qui vola en éclat sous la puissance du choc. Harry se rendit alors vite compte que es assaillants n'étaient personne d'autres que des serpentards, c'était Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. La victime se releva, c'était un serdaigle que Harry connaissait parce qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?" demanda sèchement Harry à Drago.  
  
"C'est pas tes affaires, le balafré. Tu crois que tu peux te la jouer parce que tu es redevenu une star depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse."  
  
Un attroupement s'était formé autour de Harry et de Drago. La tension montait entre les deux protagonistes. Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement. Les personnes qui se trouvaient debout dans le couloir tombèrent au sol. Harry entendit le bruit de combat au loin. Il quitta Malfoy qui s'était mis à rire de la situation. Il l'entendit crier quelque chose comme quoi Harry se prenait vraiment trop pour un héros mais que c'était un héros de pacotille.   
  
Les bruits du combat provenaient de l'extérieur. Arrivé devant une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Harry essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillée. C'est alors que la voix de McGonagall s'éleva magiquement dans tous les couloirs.   
  
"A tous les élèves, nous vous prions de rester enfermé dans les compartiments. Les agents du ministère et les professeurs de Poudlard s'occupent de la situation."  
  
Harry décida que ce message ne s'adressait pas à lui. Ces attaques perpétrées par Voldemort commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver. Il fit exploser la porte grâce à un sort de repoussement. Il sortit et se retrouva en plein milieu de la campagne. Il aperçut des formes noires au loin puis il se mit à courir dans leur direction. En se rapprochant un sentiment de profonde tristesse l'envahit, il sut alors que les assaillants n'étaient autre que des détraqueurs. Harry suivit son intuition, il avança vers le groupe d'aurors et de professeurs. Dumbledore venait de les rejoindre. Personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de Harry. Malgré la puissance de Dumbledore, les patronus présents ne faisaient pas le poids devant la centaine de détraqueurs que Voldemort avait envoyé.   
  
Harry suivit son instinct. Il se vit lever sa baguette et prononçait une sorte de patronus mais ce n'était pas la formule habituelle.   
  
"Expecto destructo patronum"   
  
Le patronus qui sortit de la baguette fut plus que corporel, celui-ci dans sa forme de cerf ne se contenta pas de faire fuir les détraqueurs mais leur fonça dessus. Cette attaque surprit même les détraqueurs lorsque le premier des leurs explosa littéralement. Les autres présents disparurent rapidement, affolés par cette destruction qui les guettait. Le groupe de sorciers qui combattait les détraqueurs aperçut alors Harry derrière le patronus qui retournait le saluer. Seul Dumbledore prit la parole et dit un simple "merci". Les autres sorciers étant encore trop fatigués par cette récente attaque.  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de rerentrer dans le train Harry, Poudlard est encore loin," rajouta Albus avec un sourire.   
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient de malice, Harry savait que son directeur venait de comprendre quelque chose mais quoi… il se jura de lui poser la question lorsqu'il serait au château.   
  
En retournant dans le train, Harry remarqua que la majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard avaient leurs yeux rivés sur lui à travers les fenêtres. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et remonta dans le wagon.   
  
Il répara au passage la porte du train et la porte vitrée du compartiment qui avait été cassée par la puissance de son Expelliarmus. Les compartiments étaient silencieux mais la voix de Malfoy s'éleva à la vision de Harry.   
  
"Alors fier de toi, Potter."  
  
"La ferme, Malfoy."  
  
"T'es tombé bien bas pour traîner avec la Weasley."  
  
"J'ai dit la FERME !" hurla Harry.   
  
Les lumières des wagons vacillèrent. Drago perdit un instant de sa superbe mais reprit contenance.   
  
"Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un balafré."  
  
Harry n'y tenant plus, leva sa baguette et jeta un sort à Malfoy, ce dernier se retrouva suspendu par le collet à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Il se débattait et la peur apparut dans ses yeux. Harry s'approcha de lui la baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction. C'est alors que le professeur Rogue arriva.   
  
"Potter cessait."  
  
Harry décida d'obtempérer.   
  
"Malfoy je vous enlève vingt points et vous donne une heure de colle pour provocation." répliqua Rogue à l'intention du serpentard.   
  
"Sale traître" murmura Drago.   
  
Harry et Severus entendirent ces quelques mots qui glissèrent des lèvres de Malfoy. Tous les deux gérèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était. Harry les quitta et retourna dans son compartiment.   
  
A son entrée, Ginny lui sauta au cou.   
  
"Espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as fait vraiment peur. Quand on ne t'a pas vu revenir alors que McGonagall…"  
  
"Chut… je suis là maintenant." dit calmement Harry.   
  
Les questions fusèrent rapidement et Harry s'efforça de leur répondre. Le trajet de retour à Poudlard se déroula sans d'autres encombres et ils arrivèrent après une cuisante défaite de Harry face à Ron aux échecs.   
  
Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, Harry salua Hagrid avant de monter dans les calèches. Ces animaux qui les tiraient lui faisaient toujours une mauvaise impression. Mais il était heureux que ses amis ne puissent les voir. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été confrontés à la mort.   
  
Le hall de Poudlard était magnifique, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés comme à leur habitude. McGonagall attrapa l'épaule de celui-ci à son passage.   
  
"Le directeur veut vous voir après le festin dans son bureau, le mot de passe est Bombabouse."  
  
Harry fit semblant d'ignorer les regards curieux des premières années lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle. Il alla s'installer avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Une nouvelle année allait débutée. 


	9. Révélations et nouveau statut

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Mais où sont vos reviews que j'attends désespérément ? Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers qui me donnent courage et envie d'écrire et je remercie d'avance tous les futurs.   
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 9 : Révélations et nouveau statut  
  
Les quatre amis venaient de s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves continuaient d'affluer dans la grande salle tandis que les professeurs les surveillaient déjà. Rapidement, la grande salle fut comble et la cérémonie de la répartition put commencer. McGonagall venait d'entrer avec le Choixpeau dans les mains ainsi qu'avec un tabouret pour le poser.   
  
La salle se fit soudain silencieuse. Les premières années étaient stressées et certains étaient très pâles. La cérémonie de la répartition était un moment important dans la vie d'un étudiant de Poudlard. En effet, le Choixpeau décidait de la maison dans laquelle l'élève allait passer le reste de sa scolarité. Cette maison parmi les quatre que compte Poudlard sera pour lui comme une deuxième famille. Il y aura ses plus grandes peines et ses plus grandes joies.   
  
La grande salle s'était donc tue et attendait impatiemment la chanson rituelle qu'interprétait le Choixpeau. Cette dernière relatait l'ambiance générale dans le château, son histoire mais aussi l'actualité extérieure et les enjeux du monde magique. La fente qui constituait la bouche du Choixpeau s'ouvrit.   
  
Poudlard est encore en vie,  
  
Il a été construit ici,   
  
Par les plus grands sorciers du monde.   
  
Helga Poufsouffle qui croyait en les capacités de tout le monde,   
  
Rowena Serdaigle à l'esprit d'excellence et de travail rigoureux,  
  
Godric Gryffondor au cœur juste et valeureux,   
  
Et Salazar Serpentard à la recherche d'un absolu pouvoir.  
  
Ces quatre sorciers aux grands pouvoirs et devoirs  
  
Etaient plus différents que le blanc et le noir  
  
Pourtant main dans la main ils construisirent ce que vous pouvez voir.  
  
Mettre ses différents de côté,  
  
Pour pouvoir avancer,  
  
Tel était leur credo,   
  
Voyez son pouvoir qu'il est beau.  
  
Notre monde tend aujourd'hui à être divisé,  
  
Bien et mal chacun de son côté,  
  
Mais le côté sombre se rapproche inlassablement,  
  
Apportant désolation, morts et suspicions rapidement.   
  
Tout comme les quatre fondateurs,  
  
Vous devez mettre en retrait vos rancoeurs,  
  
Les quatre maisons doivent se mêler,  
  
Telle est la seule destinée.  
  
Croire en un seul homme est pure folie,  
  
Ce dernier est un grand sorcier malgré lui,  
  
Il a besoin de l'aide de tous les sorciers,  
  
Jeunes comme plus âgées,  
  
Les secrets doivent être dévoilés,  
  
Afin que le mal disparaisse à jamais.  
  
Mais ce temps n'est pas avancé,  
  
Avant les épreuves ne pourront être surmonté,  
  
Que si main dans la main vous avancez.  
  
Mes augures ne sont pas réjouissants,  
  
Mais vous pourriez les anéantir en étant plus puissants.   
  
Rejoignez-vous, réunissez-vous,   
  
Le temps des disputes est passé,  
  
Celui des alliances est arrivé.   
  
Poudlard est encore là,   
  
Poudlard, c'est vous et vos auras,  
  
Poudlard est menacé,  
  
A vous de le sauver.   
  
A la fin du discours du Choixpeau magique, le silence était pesant dans la grande salle. Pour une fois le discours du Choixpeau avait été écouté, trop bien écouté. Un vent de panique secouait Poudlard. Mais McGonagall continua la cérémonie comme si de rien n'était. Les élèves autres que les premières années discutaient entre eux. Harry et ses amis faisaient de même.   
  
"Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau ?" dit Ron effaré.   
  
"C'est à peu près le même discours que l'année dernière," rajouta Hermione, "il a redit que les maisons devaient se rapprocher, que…"  
  
"… c'est bon, Mione, on a tous entendu la même chose. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda Ron.   
  
"C'est mauvais signe, très mauvais." dit calmement Ginny.  
  
Harry ne parlait pas, il se demandait si le Choixpeau magique parlait de lui dans sa chanson. Il se doutait que c'était bien de lui. Comme si Hermione lisait dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :   
  
"C'est bien de toi que parlait le Choixpeau dans sa chanson. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Harry."  
  
Un temps de silence parcourut les quatre amis.   
  
"Oui, enfin, je le pense."  
  
La main de Ginny resserra son emprise sur celle de Harry. Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu continuer sa réflexion, la répartition était finie et Dumbledore s'était levé.   
  
"Chers élèves, je sais combien le voyage a été long et mouvementé. Je crains que vous ne dussiez attendre la fin du banquet pour que nous en parlions. Bon appétit !" termina Dumbledore.   
  
A ce moment là apparurent de nombreuses victuailles dans les plats. Les estomacs se réjouirent à cette vue mais Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter les mots du Choixpeau. McGonagall était en train de le sortir de la pièce. Ron était déjà fourré dans ses cuisses de poulet tandis que Hermione le regardait mangé. Ginny quant à elle fixait Harry, elle savait à quoi il pensait, elle connaissait ce Harry songeur. Le concerné se rendit rapidement compte de cette observatrice externe. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis il décida qu'il fallait qu'il commence à manger. Le festin se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré les mises en garde du Choixpeau magique. Puis Dumbledore se mit de nouveau debout. Les reliefs disparurent des assiettes et les gobelets furent nettoyés.   
  
Tous les élèves étaient très silencieux, ils attendaient une explication de la part de Dumbledore sur les récents évènements et sur la chanson du Choixpeau magique.   
  
"Mes chers élèves, la chanson du Choixpeau magique vous a rendu bien sérieux. Comme vous le savez le mage noir répondant au nom de Lord Voldemort est réapparu et a fait cet été de nombreuses victimes. Le Choixpeau magique vous a mis au courant avant que je ne puisse le faire. Poudlard, le château en lui-même n'est plus en sécurité. Il y aurait des espions à la solde de Voldemort dans nos rangs. C'est pour cela que plus que jamais, les liens entre les maisons doivent se resserrer. Les anciennes rancunes doivent s'effacer plus spécifiquement entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. L'attaque du Poudlard Express de cette après-midi n'a été qu'une simple démonstration. Avant que de fausses rumeurs ne circulent, je tiens à vous dire la vérité. Le train a été attaqué cette après-midi par une centaine de détraqueurs. Si ce soir nous sommes tous présents, c'est grâce à Harry Potter. Je tiens à porter un toast à son courage."  
  
Tous les bancs raclèrent le sol de pierre et les élèves se levèrent. Chose impressionnante même les Serpentards se levèrent. Malfoy se leva aussi, le message du Choixpeau avait dû faire son effet pensa Harry. Puis Dumbledore fit signe de se rasseoir.   
  
"Cette attaque vous montre que nous ne pouvons plus contenir toutes les attaques du mage noir. Cependant, tant que vous resterez dans l'enceinte du château, les enchantements puissants qui le protège vous protègeront vous aussi. C'est pourquoi cette année toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annulée."  
  
Des protestations commencèrent à fuser de différents endroits dans la salle.  
  
"Cependant, en compensation et dans l'optique d'un rapprochement entre les différentes nations, un tournoi interscolaire de quidditch aura lieu cette année à Poudlard avec les écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang."  
  
Des vivas se firent alors entendre en plus grand nombre.   
  
"Pour parler de choses plus gaies, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Shaklebolt. Certains doivent en effet déjà le connaître, M. Shaklebolt est un des aurors les plus talentueux du ministère et conviendra parfaitement à ce poste. Par ailleurs, une nouvelle matière est à l'honneur cette année pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, il s'agit de la classe d'apprentissage à la création de sort, cette classe sera tenue par M. Markstein."  
  
Les applaudissements furent discrets pour les deux nouveaux professeurs mis à part ceux venant de Harry et de ses amis. La plupart des élèves avaient l'air très excité à l'idée de cette nouvelle matière enseignée à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore continua.   
  
"La forêt interdite est comme à l'habitude interdite à tous les élèves. De plus, M. Rusard tient à vous informer du fait que toutes les farces et attrapes des frères Weasley sont interdites dans Poudlard. Si vous désiriez consulter la liste complète des objets interdits, je vous demande de vous rendre dans le bureau de M. Rusard qui vous la fera lire."  
  
Dumbledore disait cela chaque année tout en sachant pertinemment que personne n'irait jamais la lire. Puis il conclut.  
  
"Je souhaite à tous les élèves de passer une bonne nuit. Messieurs et Mesdames les préfets, veuillez accompagner vos camarades dans vos maisons respectives."  
  
La grande salle se vida extrêmement rapidement. Hermione et Ron quittèrent la grande salle suivit de près par les nouveaux gryffondors. Harry expliqua à Ginny qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans son bureau et quitta Ginny qui rejoignit ses amies.   
  
En arrivant devant la gargouille qui barrait l'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry prononça le mot de passe "Bombabouse", la gargouille pivota et laissa place à un grand escalier. Harry arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore dont la porte s'ouvrit avant que Harry ne puisse frapper.   
  
"Ah, Harry, je t'attendais. Assieds-toi."  
  
Harry s'assit, il vit que les objets qu'il avait cassés l'année passée avaient été remplacés. Le phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.   
  
"Bonjour, Fumseck, comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda Harry.   
  
Le phénix répondit par un doux trémolo. Dumbledore sourit.   
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, puis lui revint en mémoire, la scène de l'attaque des détraqueurs et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Comme si le directeur avait lu dans son esprit, il lui demanda :  
  
"Tu as une question à me poser Harry ?"  
  
Harry fut surpris par cette phrase mais il se dit qu'il allait en profiter.   
  
"Oui, en fait, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi vous aviez l'air si heureux, non, ce n'est pas le bon terme, je veux dire vous sembliez avoir compris quelque chose…"  
  
"Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry. Je venais de découvrir quelque chose. Tu ne sais toujours pas d'où provient la formule que tu as prononcé cette après-midi ainsi que celle que tu as dite sur le chemin de Traverse."  
  
"Non." avoua Harry.   
  
Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Dumbledore. A moins que le directeur sache d'où elles proviennent, pensa Harry.   
  
"Possèdes tu encore le livre que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire ?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr." répondit Harry.   
  
"Pourrais-tu le faire venir ici ? Je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à cela."  
  
Harry s'exécuta et leva sa baguette.   
  
"Accio livre offert par Dumbledore."  
  
Une dizaine de secondes après un livre passa par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore et vint se poser entre les mains de Harry.   
  
"L'as-tu lu ?" demanda Dumbledore.   
  
"Non, j'avoue que je l'avais un peu oubli"  
  
"Je t'ai offert ce livre parce que je pense que tu as les capacités pour réaliser les formules qui y sont inscrites à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à les faire, ta puissance surpasse de loin la mienne, je pensais que tu y arriverais. Regarde qui en est l'auteur."  
  
Harry ouvrit le livre. Le manuscrit était beaucoup plus épais qu'il n'en avait l'air. Sur la première page était écris avec une encre marron aux reflets dorés, "Livre d'enchantements et autres sortilèges par Godric Gryffondor". Harry était sans voix, ce livre avait appartenu et avait été rédigé par un des sorciers les plus puissants qu'ait connu le monde magique.  
  
"Oui, ce livre a bien été écrit par Godric Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus surprenant, c'est que… tourne la page, Harry. Le patronus modifié que tu as utilisé cette après-midi est décrit à la quatrième page. Lorsque cet après-midi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de celui de Godric Gryffondor, je me suis aussi rendu compte d'autre chose. Je me doutais depuis plusieurs années que tu pouvais être celui que je cherchais. La prophétie n'en parle pas mais les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se sont régulièrement affrontés au cours des siècles. Quant il y a deux ans, nous avons découvert que Voldemort était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je me suis dit qu'il était possible que tu sois celui de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain, ces formules que tu dis sans les connaître sont celles de ton ancêtre. Harry, tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor."  
  
Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Harry. La raison de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le Choixpeau magique, ce sentiment de chez soi à l'intérieur du château, la maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, tout devenait logique. Cependant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Le poids de la prophétie était déjà assez important, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en plus l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Dumbledore s'était tu et il regardait Harry. Il savait que le jeune homme aurait du mal à accepter la nouvelle.   
  
"Harry ?" demanda calmement Dumbledore.   
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Je voudrais que tu lises le livre que je t'ai offert et j'aimerais que tu apprennes les sorts qu'il contient. Ils pourraient être très utile et leur puissance est assez impressionnante au vu des quelques démonstrations que tu nous en as fait."  
  
"D'accord."  
  
Harry était perdu dans sa réflexion. Puis il vit Dumbledore sortir une boîte d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Cette boîte était toute simple, un tout petit cube qu'il lui tendit. Harry l'attrapa sans trop comprendre ce qu'attendait Dumbledore de lui-même.   
  
"Cette boîte a été léguée par Godric Gryffondor aux directeurs de Poudlard. Elle est fermée par de nombreux sortilèges, seul le véritable héritier peut l'ouvrir. Ton père n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir. A toi d'essayer telle l'épée d'Excalibur enchantée par Merlin, j'espère que cette boîte t'obéira comme Arthur avait retiré l'épée du socle enchanté."  
  
Harry enleva le papier kraft qui entourait la boîte. Cette dernière se révéla être du même acabit que celle que Ginny lui avait offerte. Il l'a pris entre ses mains et tenta de l'ouvrir. Rien n'y fit puis il ferma les yeux et sentit qu'il devait prendre sa baguette. Il posa le bout de celle-ci sur le couvercle de la boîte et dit les quelques mots qui lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
"Moi, Harry James Potter, je te demande de t'ouvrir."  
  
A ces mots, la petite boîte s'ouvrit et Harry trouva en son fond un simple anneau en or. Harry ne comprenait pas la signification de cet anneau. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore lequel était en pleine réflexion. Il vit que Harry attendait une parole.  
  
"Je crois qu'il s'agit, si je ne m'abuse, de l'anneau que Godric Gryffondor portait en permanence à sa main droite. Mais je ne puis l'affirmer, je ne connais rien des éventuels pouvoirs ou signification que cela te donne. C'est peut-être le rôle de l'héritier que de trouver ses fonctions."  
  
L'anneau était accompagné d'une petite chaîne en or, Harry s'en empara et se l'attacha autour du cou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment envie de garder cet anneau avec lui. Cette bague faisait partie de lui comme tout ce château. Son affiliation à Godric Gryffondor était devenu dans son esprit une évidence.   
  
Harry était fatigué à présent. Fatigué par le voyage et par toutes ses révélations. Il salua Dumbledore qui compris facilement l'éreintement du jeune homme et le congédia. Harry rentra directement dans son dortoir, sans se rendre compte que le regard des tableaux et des armures avait changé à son égard. L'influence de l'anneau sur le château rendait Harry clairement identifiable aux yeux des résidents permanents que sont les fantômes, les tableaux et les armures. Harry était un descendant de Godric Gryffondor, il était donc devenu le maître du château. Poudlard lui appartenait maintenant tout entier. Même Peeves n'osa pas s'attaquer à Harry. Ce dernier était trop las pour réfléchir, même pour ouvrir seulement les yeux à son environnement. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la grosse dame ne lui avait pas demandé de mot de passe pour rentrer chez les Gryffondor. Il se coucha et fut emporté dans un sommeil sans rêve. 


	10. Premiers cours, premiers ennuis

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui se pose des questions concernant mon manque de reviews, je vais l'expliquer tout simplement : je viens juste de mettre ma fiction sur Cela peut vous paraître assez surprenant de publier les neuf premiers chapitres d'un seul trait mais je publiais cette fiction depuis seulement deux semaines sur un autre site lequel a subitement décidé de fermer sa section fanfiction pour une durée indéterminée. Je suis venue sur ce site sur les conseils d'un ami qui m'a dit que le public y serait beaucoup plus vaste.   
  
Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont écrit des reviews,  
  
Continuez à en écrire, s'il vous plaît,   
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 10 : Premiers cours, premiers ennuis  
  
A son levé, les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Harry. La soirée de la veille lui revenait par flash, il se revoyait dans le bureau du directeur, il revoyait l'épée, il revoyait… Il était donc l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas si ses amis devaient le savoir. Il le dirait à Ginny, c'est sûr mais devait-il le dire à Ron et à Hermione, il le verrait sur l'instant. Ron était déjà levé. Il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva ses amis.   
  
"On t'a attendu hier soir, Harry," dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.   
  
"Désolé, il ne fallait pas, Dumbledore m'a retenu jusqu'à très tard…"  
  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Non, non, rien d'important," répondit Harry.   
  
Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, se dit-il. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, Hermione les quitta et revint avec les emplois du temps des Gryffondor.   
  
Harry remarqua son emploi du temps, sa semaine était très chargée, il allait commencer par un double cours de potions et un double cours de métamorphose et cet après-midi, il aurait un double cours de soins aux créatures magiques suivi d'un double cours d'enchantements. Il était fatigué à l'idée de la superbe journée qui l'attendait. Il avait le même emploi du temps qu'Hermione. Ron quant à lui avait arrêté les cours de potions, ils ne le retrouveraient qu'en troisième heure.   
  
"Harry, tu viens, il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va arriver en retard au cours de Rogue," lui dit Hermione.   
  
Ils se levèrent prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols de Poudlard. Arrivés devant la porte de leur salle de classe, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que la classe de potion pour les Aspic était inter maisons. Des serdaigle et des poufsouffle accompagnés les gryffondor et les serpentard.   
  
"Alors, comme ça, Potter a réussi sa Buse de potions et il est accompagné par cette sang-de-bourbe…" lança Malfoy qui était déjà présent dans le couloir.  
  
"La ferme," répliqua Harry, "la ferme, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que la dernière fois."  
  
Malfoy recula d'un pas aux paroles de Harry. Il se rappelait de l'épisode du train.   
  
"Et ne t'avise plus de t'insulter Hermione en ma présence…"  
  
"…elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, ne l'oublie pas le Lord s'attaque d'abord aux sang-de-bourbe." dit Malfoy en demi-voix.   
  
Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer à cette phrase que seul eux deux purent entendre, les pas du professeur Rogue se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Arrivé à la porte de la classe, celui-ci jeta un regard suspicieux à Harry et Drago mais s'abstint de leur faire une remarque.   
  
Le regard de Malfoy envers Rogue était un regard mêlé de haine et de dégoût. Harry se doutait bien que le bruit de la trahison de Rogue était passé au sein des mangemorts. Cependant il pensait que vu que le père de Malfoy était en prison, ce dernier n'aurait pas été au courant de cette dernière nouvelle. Malfoy était donc plus lié à Voldemort que Harry ne le pensait. Cette dernière constatation fit repenser à Harry à la menace de l'espion dans Poudlard. Pendant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, Rogue avait ouvert la porte et les autres étaient déjà rentrés dans la salle de cours.   
  
"Potter, vous rentrez ou vous voulez déjà venir en détention ce soir ?" demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de potions.   
  
Harry se dépêcha, sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la table de Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une trentaine dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue et sa gentillesse vis-à-vis de Harry avaient donc des limites, il faudrait que Harry continue à faire attention aux sautes d'humeur de son professeur cette année encore.   
  
Rogue s'assit à son bureau et scanna ses élèves puis il se remit debout et se mit à parler.   
  
"Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui dans cette classe parce que vous avez obtenu la note maximale à votre buse de potions à la fin de l'année passée. Pour certains, cette réussite était attendue pour d'autres, je ne comprends toujours pas ce sursaut d'intelligence. Cependant vous êtes maintenant dans ma classe de préparation à l'Aspic que vous passerez si tout va bien pour vous l'année prochaine. Mais vous êtes sous ma responsabilité à partir de maintenant et non plus sous celle de votre directeur de maison, par conséquent, je peux renvoyer ceux que je juge incapable à ma science lorsque je le souhaite."  
  
Il s'arrêta sur cette dernière phrase et regarda fixement quatre à cinq élèves dont Harry.   
  
"Ce que je vous ai enseigné jusqu'ici n'était que de simples potions qu'un enfant de trois ans pourrait faire, ce que vous allez apprendre à partir d'aujourd'hui est le véritable art. Sortez vos chaudrons et vos ingrédients, nous allons commencer par la veritaserum. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste le veritaserum ?"  
  
A la grande surprise de Harry lui-même, il leva le doigt en même temps qu'Hermione.   
  
"Oui, M. Potter," dit Rogue à contre cœur.   
  
"Le veritaserum est une potion très puissante qui force un sujet réticent à dire la vérité lorsqu'elle lui est administrée," dit calmement Harry.   
  
"Oui. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez une heure et vingt-trois minutes pour la réaliser. Vous aurez deux rouleaux de parchemin à me faire pour le prochain cours sur les propriétés de la pierre de jade qui est un des principaux ingrédients de la formule. N'oubliez pas de me rendre une éprouvette de votre potion avec votre nom à la fin du cours."  
  
Puis Rogue se rassit à son bureau alors que les élèves commencèrent à s'affairer.   
  
Harry commença à faire sa potion, elle ne lui semblait pas très compliquée à faire. Mais rapidement il se rendit compte que Hermione qui était à ses côtés éprouvait quelques difficultés à concocter sa potion. Cependant cette dernière étant très brillante, elle se débrouillait relativement bien comparé aux autres élèves. Harry finit sa potion au bout d'une heure, se leva et donna son tube à un Rogue perplexe.   
  
En effet, la potion de Harry était réussie au grand dam de son professeur. Il se mit dès lors à rédiger son essai sur la pierre de jade tandis que ses camarades terminaient leurs potions.   
  
La fin du cours ne se fit pas attendre et Harry suivi de Hermione quitta rapidement le sous-sol afin de rejoindre Ron au cours de métamorphose.   
  
McGonagall les fit rentrer rapidement dans la classe. Ils allaient débuter un cours très important. En effet, en sixième année, les élèves commençaient la métamorphose humaine. Comme à son habitude, McGonagall leur fit un long speech sur leur présence dans cette classe et leur implication dans les années à venir. Leur rappelant au passage que Poudlard n'était dans leur vie qu'une misérable étape avant leur formation d'adulte et leur métier futur.   
  
"Maintenant, sortez vos baguettes," dit d'une voix ferme leur professeur.   
  
Les mouvements complexes ainsi que l'incantation à prononcer s'affichèrent au tableau. Aujourd'hui, l'objectif du cours était de métamorphoser le bras vacant en patte de singe. Ce dernier étant l'animal le plus proche de l'homme McGonagall leur assura de la facilité de la tâche.   
  
Ron se lança le premier dans l'exécution de la formule, son manque d'assurance induit un échec des plus cuisant car il ne fit rien du tout. Hermione exaspérée par la prononciation désastreuse de Ron voulut lui montrer comment faire et sa tentative se termina par l'obtention d'un doigt de singe. McGonagall qui s'était approchée d'eux félicita Hermione pour sa performance et retourna aider es autres élèves.   
  
Harry quant à lui savait dans son for intérieur et grâce sûrement à l'entraînement de cet été que cet exercice lui était très aisé. C'est pour cela qu'il n'osa s'interposer entre ses amis qui tentaient désespérément d'améliorer leurs performances. Cependant McGonagall ne fut pas dupe.   
  
"M. Potter, vous croyez dispenser de l'exercice ou n'êtes-vous pas encore revenu de vacances ?"  
  
"Non, professeur, mais…"  
  
Harry voulait lui dire qu'il savait déjà faire cela. Mais son professeur de métamorphose fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
"Puisque vous réclamez de l'attention, nous attendons votre démonstration." lui répondit-elle.   
  
Harry leva sa baguette puis s'exécuta. Un éclair de lumière rouge remplit la salle et quelques instants après se tenait un singe à la place de Harry. Toute la classe fut médusée par le résultat très probant obtenu par leur camarade, même McGonagall sembla surpris au premier abord.   
  
"Finite incantatem," prononça-t-elle.  
  
Harry reprit alors sa forme originelle.   
  
"Bien, Harry, je ne t'avais demandé de métamorphoser que ton avant-bras mais… donc ce sera 10 points pour Gryffondor. Pourquoi tout le monde s'était-il arrêté ? Au travail !"  
  
L'activité des élèves reprit mais les bavardages et les regards curieux se multiplièrent à l'encontre de Harry. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement sauf pour Harry qui se contentait de regarder ses deux amis. A la fin du cours, Hermione était arrivée à métamorphoser toute sa main gauche alors que Ron n'était arrivé à obtenir qu'une pilosité importante. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle lorsque McGonagall retint Harry par l'épaule.  
  
"Harry, j'aimerais te parler."  
  
"Oui, bien sûr."  
  
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui comprirent rapidement ce dont il était question et disposèrent.   
  
"Harry, j'aimerais que tu essaies quelques formules."  
  
"Là, maintenant ?" demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
"Oui."  
  
Des formules apparurent au tableau. Harry les essaya et les réussit toutes. Il se transforma en chat puis en cacatoès puis en lion puis en blaireau et en beaucoup d'autres animaux.   
  
Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant Harry silencieuse.   
  
"Qu'il y a-t-il, professeur ?"   
  
"Harry, tu viens de réussir l'ensemble du programme en dix bonnes minutes, il va falloir que j'en parle au directeur. Va déjeuner maintenant. Merci, Harry… Ah, et j'ajoute 10 points à Gryffondor pour tes impressionnantes capacités."  
  
McGonagall décocha alors à Harry un grand sourire, chose rare de la part de sa directrice de maison.   
  
Après le déjeuner, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques fut l'occasion de revoir Hagrid. Alors que les trois amis descendaient lentement vers la hutte de Hagrid, ce dernier leur fit des grands gestes de la main.   
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, j'suis bien content de vous voir." leur dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire.   
  
"Nous aussi, Hagrid," répondit Harry. "Alors ? Comment va notre protégé ?"  
  
Hagrid comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du géant qu'il avait recueilli au sein de la forêt interdite. Un sourire encore plus grand illumina le visage de Hagrid. Hagrid avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de s'accoquiner de créatures dangereuses. Norbert, le dragon, la tarentule et maintenant, ce géant… Cependant Hagrid arrivait à faire ressortir de ces créatures que certains appelleraient monstres, leur part d'humanité et de chaleur.   
  
"Très bien, il progresse en anglais, la dernière fois il m'a dit "Hamy Hagrit"", dit tendrement le garde-chasse.   
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent.  
  
"C'est très bien," répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Hermione.  
  
"Je vous ai préparé un très bon cours aujourd'hui," dit Hagrid. "J'ai convaincu Aragog de venir y participer. Les araignées étant à votre programme, j'ai pensé que sa présence était requise."  
  
Harry sentit Ron se décomposer à ses côtés. Ils avaient rencontré Aragog en seconde année à Poudlard et celle-ci et ses enfants avaient failli les dévorer. Hermione qui avait eu vent de l'histoire prit la parole.   
  
"Ce… ce ne sera pas trop dangereux ? Aragog est carnivore et elle fait partie de la famille des acromentula, les plus mortelles et…"   
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Hagrid le plus naturellement du monde. "Elle m'a promis de ne pas bouger".  
  
Ron avait envie de quitter le cours en prétextant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais Harry le retint par le bras.   
  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Hagrid", dit Harry.   
  
"C'est une a… araignée," bafouilla Ron.   
  
"Ah, tout le monde est là, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours." dit Hagrid. "Nous allons parler aujourd'hui des araignées."  
  
De nombreux murmures se firent entendre parmi les élèves, l'araignée est une des phobies les plus répandus au sein des populations, leur aspect effraie et repousse mais Hagrid continua comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Le corps des araignées se compose de deux parties : la tête et l'abdomen. La première est constituée d'yeux multiples, de crochets venimeux, de palpes et de quatre paires de pattes. L'abdomen, corps mou et grand, comporte quatre filières à son extrémité, qui produisent un fil soyeux et collant. Mais je pense que le plus simple est de s'adresser à un de ces représentants afin de mieux comprendre l'espèce."  
  
Aragog s'avança alors. Elle était aussi monstrueuse que s'en souvenait Harry. Les élèves se mirent à crier mais Hagrid ramena rapidement le calme. Aragog ouvrit alors ses larges pinces et se mit à parler.   
  
"Mes semblables et sujets vivent dans la forêt interdite, nous sommes sédentaires et nous nourrissons de viande fraîche. Ma compagne pond plus de mille œufs par enfantement et j'ai donc de très nombreux enfants. Nous sommes une espèce en voie de disparition et nous sommes les plus grands représentants des arachnides."  
  
Puis l'araignée ne put se retenir et elle se mit à courir vers les élèves qui étaient attroupés devant elle.  
  
"Nous mangeons de tout et ne nous refusons aucun repas !" cria-t-elle.   
  
Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à partir en criant. Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il leva sa baguette et lança un impedimenta sur le ventre de l'araignée comme il avait fait en quatrième année lors de la quatrième tâche de la coupe des trois sorciers. L'araignée retomba alors sur le dos inanimée. Dumbledore arriva en courant vers le lac et enjoint les élèves à s'asseoir près de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry se dirigea vers lui.  
  
"Professeur, il ne faut pas que cela se sache sinon Hagrid va être renvoyé."  
  
"Oui, je le sais, Harry."  
  
"Je… je peux leur lancer à tous un sort d'oubliettes mais…"  
  
"Oui, c'est une idée, vu ce que m'a dit Minerva tout à l'heure, plus rien ne peut t'arrêter donc tu devrais pouvoir le faire."  
  
"Mais j'ai une condition, ce sera tout le monde sauf Hermione et Ron."  
  
"Accepté," répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.   
  
Harry se plaça derrière le groupe des élèves tandis que Dumbledore leur expliquait la situation par devant. Le sort d'oubliettes fut rapide. Hagrid reprit sa place devant les élèves, lui aussi ayant subi le sort. Harry cacha par un sort très puissant le corps de l'araignée et Dumbledore s'en alla.   
  
"Euh, où… où en sommes-nous ?" demanda Hagrid qui comme les autres élèves semblait être sorti du sommeil.   
  
Hermione leva la main.  
  
"Professeur, vous étiez en train de nous dire que l'abdomen produisaient des fils et que…"  
  
"Merci, Hermione. Donc j'ai une surprise pour vous, quoi de mieux qu'un représentant des arachnides pour vous parler de sa famille. Je vous présente Aragog."  
  
Mais Aragog ne vint pas. Hagrid fut extrêmement déçu mais il continua son cours par ses propres moyens et seuls Harry, Hermione et Ron furent heureux que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se termine.   
  
La journée quant à elle se termina rapidement, le professeur Flitwick ayant préféré faire des révisions durant les premières heures. Le soir même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les trois amis accompagnés de Ginny qui venaient de se lover dans les bras de Harry lui racontaient la rencontre avec Aragog et tous en rigolèrent même Ron qui n'en avait pas mené large. Une phobie est une chose très dure à combattre, en rire même après coup est le début de la guérison. 


	11. Quand la vie joue des tours… ou comment ...

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 11 : Quand la vie joue des tours… ou comment se reprendre quand tout va mal  
  
La première semaine passa très rapidement. Les cours étaient beaucoup plus intenses que les années précédentes et leur masse de devoirs était assez impressionnante. Harry arrivait à tenir le rythme en partie grâce à ses nouvelles capacités mais ses amis quant à eux souffraient beaucoup de cette nouvelle cadence infernale. Ron était à fleur de peau. Heureusement, les disputes entre Hermione et Ron étaient très peu fréquentes et Harry se réjouissait du fait que sa présomption sur l'origine de leurs disputes les années passées était vraie. Ils se disputaient parce qu'ils s'aimaient. N'y a-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit : "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" ?   
  
Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, c'était le week-end. Il se réveilla en douceur, s'habilla encore à moitié endormi et il ne se rendit qu'au moment de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner que Ron était déjà levé. Il le retrouva, Hermione dans ses bras, dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor. Les trois amis attendirent Ginny et descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.   
  
Ils s'installèrent, Harry prit un muffin et une tasse de thé et se mit à discuter avec Neville sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui aurait lieu lundi matin et sur les échos qu'ils en avaient eus des autres classes et années. Soudain, une nuée d'hiboux et autres chouettes en tout genre s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande salle. Harry vit se diriger vers lui un grand hibou aux ailes sombres, ce dernier portait une lettre noire. Le jeune sorcier sut qu'elle était de mauvais présages. Tous les élèves présents se turent et se tournèrent vers Harry. Lequel après quelques hésitations se décida à ouvrir ladite lettre.   
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père et à moi, ton arrogance et ta facilité d'actions ses derniers temps ne sont que pures foutaises face à mes pouvoirs mais j'avouerais que tu effraies mes chers mangemorts.  
  
Je t'enjoins de me rejoindre une dernière fois et d'entrer dans mes rangs. A nous deux, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses.   
  
A l'occasion, je te passe le bonjour de ton oncle, de ta tante et de ton cher cousin. Je leur ai fait honneur, je me suis personnellement occupé d'eux. Ta tante crie très bien lorsqu'elle reçoit le Doloris et je me suis bien amusé avec eux.   
  
Rejoins moi, ou ils vont tous souffrir,  
  
Lord Voldemort.   
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il venait de recevoir une lettre de Voldemort. Son oncle, sa tante, son cousin… ils étaient morts. Il ne les avait jamais tellement aimé mais il ne les détestait pas. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas leur mort. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à leur sujet, c'était sa dernière famille et il ne les avait plus. Quant il pensa à sa dernière relation avec sa tante alors que tout s'arrangeait entre eux. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Il se leva à l'étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le suivent, personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre. Il sortit du château et courut jusqu'au lac au bord duquel il s'assit.   
  
Il se laissa à pleurer, il se demandait pourquoi tout cela tomber sur lui. D'abord, Cédric puis Sirius et maintenant les derniers membres de sa famille, qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une telle vie. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes qu'il aime subissent sa destinée ?   
  
Dans sa mélancolie, Harry n'entendit pas approcher Ginny dans son dos. Celle-ci regardait Harry pleurer sans savoir quoi faire, elle savait qu'il voulait être seul mais elle devait l'aider. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre mais cela semblait avoir beaucoup affecté Harry et elle se devait de l'aider puis elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être malheureux. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Ginny pouvait sentir la détresse de Harry et cela la rendait malade. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Puis alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Harry se mit à parler.  
  
"Ginny, nous ne devons plus nous fréquenter."  
  
Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement froide que cela surprit Ginny.  
  
"Et pourquoi donc ?" demanda Ginny perplexe.   
  
"Parce que tu es en danger et je ne…"  
  
"Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais et que le risque m'importait peu."  
  
Elle attrapa le menton de Harry et lui souleva, le visage du jeune sorcier était vide. Elle l'embrassa et le sentit revivre.  
  
"Tu ne devrais pas." lui dit-il.   
  
"Dis moi plutôt ce que tu as sur le cœur."   
  
Harry lui montra alors la lettre et lui parla de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis d'elle, d'Hermione, de Ron et de l'Ordre, de ses peurs, de son affection pour les Dursley qui étaient sa seule famille… La matinée se passa lentement et Ginny consola Harry qui reprit du poil de la bête et en conclut qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abatte mais qu'il se batte encore plus fort pour qu'il vainque Voldemort et que celui-ci arrête de faire du mal à ses proches. Harry se dit que Voldemort devra payer incessamment sous peu sa noirceur et qu'il vengera les Dursley, Sirius et Cédric.   
  
Harry ne sut comment mais la nouvelle de la mort de sa famille avait circulé au sein du lycée. Les élèves lui lançaient de drôles de regards, des regards qui signifiaient leur peine à son égard. Cet élan fit chaud au cœur à Harry. Cependant, Harry rencontra rapidement celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer : Drago Malfoy.   
  
"Alors le balafré, on est triste… areu areu…"  
  
Harry ne put plus se contrôler.  
  
"Malfoy, je t'avais prévenu dans le train, ne m'adresse plus la parole !"  
  
Les murs du château semblaient suivre les vagues de colère de Harry. Les pierres vibraient en résonance avec la colère de Harry, les lumières s'éteignirent. Harry se trouvait dans le hall et les grandes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Malfoy fut soulevé comme par une main invisible et propulsé dans l'allée de la grande salle, la force de Harry fit que celui-ci se retrouva au fond de l'allée près de la table des professeurs. Drago Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe et implorait Harry. Mais Harry ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir, la haine était sa plus grande faiblesse et relié aux évènements de la matinée, l'effet était dévastateur sur son self-contrôle. Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement qui s'étai formé autour de lui. Il n'entendit même pas les pas du professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait à son niveau.   
  
"Harry, Malfoy n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle et ta tante."  
  
Harry aux paroles de son directeur reprit conscience de la situation, se ressaisit et se dirigea vers Malfoy à qui il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.   
  
"Excuse moi, veux-tu ?"  
  
Malfoy reprit de l'assurance en lui-même se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.   
  
"Dispersez vous, s'il vous plaît."  
  
C'est à ses paroles que Harry se rendit compte que la Grande salle était remplie de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Sa démonstration allait faire du bruit.  
  
"Harry, suis moi," continua Dumbledore.   
  
Harry marcha en silence dans les couloirs et réfléchit à sa perte de contrôle. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue.   
  
Harry s'assit tandis que Rogue fermait la porte du bureau. Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et quelques notes de son trémolo calmèrent Harry et le ramenèrent complètement à la réalité.   
  
"Harry, nous sommes désolés pour le décès de ta famille…"  
  
Il s'en suivit un long silence. Harry savait qu'il venait de perdre sa dernière famille mais sa discussion avec Ginny avait remplacé son sentiment de désespoir par un sentiment d'apaisement et de désir de vaincre.   
  
"Seulement, il va de soi que tu ne dois pas attaquer M. Malfoy comme cela. Tu vas donc être collé une semaine, un jour avec ton professeur de métamorphose et l'autre avec ton professeur de potions."  
  
"Mais, c'est injuste !" s'écria Harry aux paroles de son directeur. "C'est Malfoy qui m'a provoqué et je n'ai…"  
  
Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait peut-être un peut exagéré sa réponse face à la provocation de Malfoy mais ce dernier l'avait bien mérité. Harry se dit qu'au moins vu le regard apeuré du serpentard, il serait tranquille avec celui-là un paquet de temps.   
  
"Minerva m'a fait part de ses observations car elle était présente au moment de ton débordement. Harry depuis quand fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ?"  
  
Harry fut tout d'abord surpris, il est vrai qu'il s'était énervé et que les images de l'action étaient encore relativement floue dans son esprit mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir utilisé sa baguette. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Puis il se souvient d'une des longues soirées où Hermione leur racontait l'histoire de Poudlard, elle avait mentionné que Merlin et Godric Gryffondor avaient été les seuls dans toute l'histoire de la magie à avoir fait de la magie sans baguette. Etant au courant pour sa généalogie, ce haut fait magique ne l'impressionna guère et cela lui sembla presque logique.   
  
"En fait, c'est la première fois que je fais cela. Je ne savais pas que j'en étais capable, je pense que ça a un rapport avec mon lignage," dit Harry avec une voix assurée.   
  
Il vit alors les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. Le vieil homme était conscient de se tenir devant le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération et de peut-être plusieurs siècles. Il savait que cela était fantastique mais en même temps, il savait que c'était un fardeau pour le jeune homme.  
  
"Harry, comme tu le sais déjà, ce don est très rare. J'aimerai que tu t'entraînes à le maîtriser le plus parfaitement du monde mais tu ne peux faire cela en cours aux yeux de tous les élèves. Ce don doit rester secret car il représente un grand avantage face à Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry sentit son maître des potions se raidir, il savait que Rogue vivait dans la crainte de voir un jour les sbires de son ancien maître pour le tuer. Mais avant que Harry ait pu approfondir sa pensée, son directeur avait repris la parole. Il ne l'écoutait pas, il s'ennuyait en cours et comptait bien en profiter pour parfaire sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette. Il réfléchit à un plan quand la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.   
  
"Professeur, sauf votre respect, j'ai une idée. Minerva McGonagall pourrait confirmé cela devant vous mais le programme de cet année m'est extrêmement facile et je pensais qu'au contraire je devais m'exercer en classe. Avant que vous ne me coupiez, professeur, je tenais à vous exposer mon plan. Je sais pertinemment que les autres élèves ne doivent pas me voir, alors je pensais jeter un sort d'illusion, l'illusion que je tente désespérément comme eux de parfaire le sort que notre professeur nous apprend."  
  
"Penses-tu qu'il puisse être assez puissant ?" demanda Rogue avec hésitation.   
  
Harry se leva.  
  
"Illusionnare." dit Harry d'une voix Claire sans utiliser sa baguette. "Que pensez-vous que je suis en train de faire ?"  
  
"Il va de soi, Potter, que vous êtes à votre place, vous venez de vous rasseoir, ça n'a pas marché."  
  
Harry vit Dumbledore sourire. Ce dernier avait compris. Harry était en train de contourner son professeur de potions et lui tapa sur l'épaule lequel fit un bon de trois mètres tant la surprise lui fut grande.   
  
"Po… Potter ?" bégueya-t-il.   
  
"Oui, Severus, c'est bien moi."  
  
Puis on entendit venant de nulle part, un finite incantatem. Harry réapparut au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
"Cela suffira-t-il, professeur ?" dit-il en se tournant vers Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Ca ira amplement, Harry."  
  
Après une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Harry s'en alla le cœur léger au moment de franchir la porte. McGonagall prit la parole.   
  
"N'oubliez pas, Potter, lundi six heures dans mon bureau."  
  
Cette phrase ramena Harry à la dure réalité, il était collé alors que Malfoy l'avait provoqué. Il pensait que sa démonstration dans la grande salle aurait fait fuir les gens comme en seconde année lorsqu'il avait parlé Fourchelang mais cela fut totalement le contraire. Les élèves des maisons sauf celle de Serpentard, bien sûr, vinrent le saluer ou lui taper sur l'épaule au passage. En disant que c'était bien fait pour Malfoy et que maintenant vu ses facilités, il croyait en lui dans son combat contre Voldemort.   
  
Le dimanche alors qu'il allait déjeuner avec ses amis, Harry croisa un Malfoy fuyant à l'entrée du château. Harry avait raconté tout à ses amis ainsi qu'à Ginny, son héritage en tant que descendant de Godric Gryffondor et la lettre de Voldemort ainsi que le décès des Dursley. Il se sentait soulagé et ne put que rire quand il vit les mines déconfites de Ron et Hermione. Le week-end se passa calmement, Harry légèrement agacé par tous ces gens qui lui vouaient toute leur attention. Il se dit que le fan club d'Harry Potter fondé par les Crivey devait battre son plein.   
  
Le soir en rentrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Ron remarquèrent que McGonagall organisait le week-end suivant les essais avant de trouver deux nouveaux batteurs ainsi que deux nouvelles poursuiveuses. Les deux amis s'en réjouirent et se couchèrent l'esprit léger sachant que la semaine prochaine ils allaient recommencer le sport pour lequel selon eux ils étaient nés. 


	12. Equipe de Gryffondor, êtesvous au comple...

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée   
  
Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard de parution mais je suis partie en vacances. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Reviewer 1, je suis désolée d'être trop lente à ton goût mais comme je viens de le dire, n'étant pas chez moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.   
  
Amitiés,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 12 : Equipe de Gryffondor, êtes-vous au complet ?  
  
Le samedi qui arriva était pourtant un samedi de la fin du mois de septembre comme un autre mais une excitation particulière régnait dans les rangs des Gryffondor. En effet, en ce jour, se tenait lieu la composition de l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison. Mais cette année cette constitution revêtait un caractère particulier. Les joueurs qui entraient dans l'équipe de quidditch de leur maison étaient habilités à poser sa candidature au tournoi de quidditch qui opposera les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie et donc à l'évènement de l'année.   
  
Harry et Ron se savaient déjà dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais leur but était de constituer la meilleure équipe possible afin d'être un maximum de joueurs venant de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le tournoi. Même si chaque maison ne se le disait pas ouvertement, la perspective de jouer ensemble pour Poudlard ne les enchantait guère. Les rivalités quoique puisse dire le Choixpeau magique existent toujours malgré les mises en garde et la menace que représente Voldemort.  
  
A l'heure des essais, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous vers le terrain de quidditch. A leur grand étonnement, les gradins étaient remplis de tous les élèves de Gryffondor, même les camarades de classe de Harry étaient là. Pourtant, Dieu sait la charge de devoirs que leur avaient assénés leurs chers professeurs.  
  
Les quatre amis se séparèrent et Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'équipe passée.  
  
Les joueurs changés, McGonagall rentra plus stressée que d'habitude.   
  
"En tant que directrice de Gryffondor, il va de soi qu'il faut que cette année la coupe de quidditch nous revienne. Aux vues des évènements de l'année passée qui ont marqué notre équipe de quidditch, il va de soi que Harry Potter reprend sa place dans l'équipe. En ce qui concerne le poste de capitaine, je propose que nous le passions à notre attrapeur."  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans les vestiaires acquiescèrent. Harry était aux anges, lui, capitaine, comme son père. Puis McGonagall continua.  
  
"Nous sommes donc aujourd'hui réunis pour trouver de nouveaux joueurs. Nous avons besoin de deux batteurs, et de deux poursuiveuses. La troisième place de poursuiveuses a été attribuée d'office à Virginia Weasley, il va de soi que vu ses capacités d'attrapeuse, elle convient parfaitement à cette place. Par ailleurs et en vu de la compétition internationale qui nous attend cette année, Gryffondor a besoin d'une équipe suppléante, ce qui nous fait un total de onze joueurs à recruter."  
  
Harry remarqua alors que Ginny était dans les vestiaires derrière lui. Il se retourna et elle lui fit un large sourire.   
  
Puis les joueurs attrapèrent leurs balais. Harry prit son balai, c'est alors que les souvenirs fusèrent et il repensa à Sirius. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pleura pas. Le cœur des gens que l'on aime et qui sont décédées reste avec nous. Les souvenirs que l'on garde d'eux doivent être ceux qui représentent le plus la personne concernée et Sirius aimait que Harry joue au quidditch aussi bien que son père. Harry savait cela et au lieu de l'attrister, ce souvenir le ragaillardit.  
  
"Gryffondor," cria-t-il en sortant dans le stade. "Avec nous."  
  
Tous les élèves se turent un instant puis s'en suivit une explosion de cris et de joie. Harry était dans son élément. Puis tout le monde se retut lorsque McGonagall leva sa baguette.  
  
"Sonorus."  
  
Sa voix résonna alors dans le stade de quidditch de Poudlard.   
  
"Chers élèves, je suis heureuse de voir que le quidditch vous tient autant à cœur. La constitution de l'équipe est un moment clef dans la compétition qui nous lie chaque année. Cependant votre présente ici dénote cette année un autre enjeu de taille : la coupe inter écoles. Les joueurs qui se présentent pour intégrer doivent savoir que le quidditch demande rigueur, concentration et, mais cette capacité est la plus importante, un don. Que les joueurs qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'approchent."  
  
Puis Harry avec l'aide des autres anciens joueurs se mit à les classer selon la place qu'ils voulaient occuper. Ils se retrouvèrent avec pas moins de quarante personnes qui souhaitaient postuler. La journée allait être longue.   
  
Puis chaque joueur dans sa spécialité s'occupa d'un groupe de joueurs. Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait que cinq personnes à s'occuper. Il sentait ces membres de Gryffondor tendus et concentrés. Harry leur proposa de faire quelques tours d'échauffement puis il leur dit que le choix du l'attrapeur remplaçant serait simple. Le premier d'entre eux qui attrapera le vif d'or aura la place. Harry ne savait si c'était la petite brise ou l'esprit de compétition mais une sorte de courant électrique parcouru les joueurs et ils se jetèrent des regards de challenge. Après quelques tours du stade de quidditch, Harry sortit le vif d'or de Poudlard et le lâcha, les candidats patientèrent quelques secondes, puis Harry se plaça en hauteur en tant qu'observateur. Il s'aperçut rapidement que tous les essais étaient maintenant en train de se faire. Les poursuiveurs et les postulants goals s'entraînaient ensemble. Harry aimait cette ambiance de compétition. Puis il se rappela que lui-même devait s'occuper de ses essais et se refocalisa sur ses postulants. Harry fut alors attirer par un jeune garçon de troisième année, si il s'en rappelait bien. Ce dernier venait de s'engager dans un piqué spectaculaire digne de ceux que Harry réalisait lui-même. Harry était captivé, les autres candidats au poste d'attrapeur suppléant se mirent à le poursuivre à l'exception de deux d'entre eux qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de cette manœuvre. Harry nota lesquels car cela pouvait montrer un manque d'intérêt au jeu. Le joueur qui venait de descendre en piqué, Harry scruta le sol et vit que le vif d'or n'était pas présent. Les autres essais se figèrent à cette manœuvre spectaculaire et tous les joueurs attitrés de Gryffondor surent qu'il s'agissait de la célèbre feinte de Wronski. L'exécutant redressa au dernier moment alors que ces deux poursuivants se scratchèrent sur le sol du stade. Harry descendit sur le sol, proféra quelques enchantements pour soigner les premières blessures apparentes et dit :  
  
"Mobiliar corpus."  
  
Il confia ensuite à Hermione le soin de les conduire chez Mme Pomfresh. La feinte de Wronski avait été exécutée à la perfection. Le jeu reprenait mais il ne restait plus que trois candidats au poste d'attrapeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le joueur qui avait fait le piqué attrapa le vif d'or et Harry se réjouit de pouvoir le compter au sein de l'équipe des remplaçants car le jeune homme était vraiment doué.   
  
Harry, prenant son rôle de capitaine très au sérieux, s'attacha à aller voir ses autres coéquipiers afin de leur prêter main forte si ces derniers étaient demandeurs.   
  
Les essais prirent fin un quart d'heure plus tard et les nouveaux joueurs avaient été trouvés. L'électricité ambiante laissa alors la place à de la déception pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis et de l'excitation chez les autres. Ces deux états sentimentaux n'empêchèrent pas aux Gryffondor de remonter dans leur tour alors que les membres de l'équipe attitrés descendaient aux cuisines pour y prendre de quoi faire une fête digne de ces essais dans la salle commune de leur tour. En rentrant dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les elfes se jetèrent sur eux et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux. Puis ils reconnurent Harry. Alors que certains des joueurs ayant déjà les bras chargés remontaient vers leur tour. Harry se retrouva seul devant les elfes de maison de Poudlard.   
  
"Merci, pour tout ceci, c'est vraiment très gentil."  
  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi, maître."  
  
Harry fut alors certain que rien ne serait plus pareil cette année au château, il avait déjà remarqué que les tableaux se demandaient si ils devaient lui demander les mots de passe et les armures ne ricanaient plus derrière son dos… Cette nouvelle allégeance due à cette bague et à cet héritage dérangeait Harry. Il se sentait déjà assez, non pas exclu, mais regardé sans que le château se mette à lui donner un traitement de faveur.   
  
Lorsque Harry ressortit des cuisines, il trouva un Ron quasi hystérique devant le tableau qui en barrait l'entrée. Ces essais lui avaient rappelé son entrée dans l'équipe l'année passée et ce souvenir le réjouissait. Surtout que comme pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, il nourrissait l'espoir d'être sélectionné pour ce qui serait l'évènement de l'année.   
  
La fête battit son plein jusqu'à ce que McGonagall viennent y mettre fin, mais au lieu de se coucher. Harry resta devant la cheminée dans la salle commune. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait accepté les révélations de Dumbledore mais se demander à l'instant quels avantages il pourrait en tirer face à Voldemort. Il y en avait forcément des avantages lorsque l'on était le descendant de l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde. Il entendit alors du bruit et se dit qu'il réfléchirait à cela plus tard. Harry se retourna et se trouva face à Ron lequel était à moitié endormi.   
  
"Ah," dit-il dans un grand bâillement, "je me demandais où tu étais pass"  
  
"Serait-ce Hermione qui te met dans cet état là ?" dit Harry avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix et sourit.   
  
Ce fut le réveil de Ron. Il se redressa et lança un regard suspicieux à Harry et lui rétorqua.   
  
"Serait-ce ma sœur qui vous donne ce sourire béat et cet air niais ?"  
  
Les deux amis explosèrent alors de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient plus eu l'occasion. Leur amitié était toujours aussi forte mais le fait qu'ils aient tout deux Hermione et Ginny, leur relation était moins proche qu'auparavant.   
  
Comme à l'époque les deux amis remontèrent dans leur dortoir après une longue discussion basée sur des sujets très éloignés les uns des autres tels que le quidditch, les moldus ou Voldemort. Encore que le dernier sujet fut rapidement éludé pour laisser place à des conversations plus plaisantes. La tête pleine de rêves tels que celui d'être sélectionné dans l'équipe officielle de Poudlard s'infiltrait en eux, leur faisant oublier les problèmes du monde de la magie pour quelques heures. 


	13. Que la lumière fuse

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos encouragements et surtout pour toutes vos reviews.   
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 13 : Que la lumière fuse…  
  
Le mois de septembre venait de se terminer et déjà les tourments de l'automne s'abattaient sur Poudlard. La bise froide venue des plus Highlands d'Ecosse frappaient l'école. Le vent s'infiltrait au travers des jointures en mauvais états des fenêtres et entraînaient de longs sifflements cadavériques dans les couloirs. Néanmoins cet état de fait mettait de l'ambiance, les élèves attendaient avec frénésie le bal d'halloween. Non pas, pour l'ambiance festive et l'attrait des déguisements mais pour le tournoi de quidditch. En effet, Dumbledore leur avait annoncé que les sélections commenceraient ce soir-là. Mais l'excitation venait du fait que, comme pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, les élèves ne savaient pas qui, ni quoi ferait ces sélections. Chaque joueur de leur maison respective était soutenu par une kyrielle de supporteurs qui espéraient de tout cœur et en silence, la sélection de celui-ci. A croire que même cette frénésie sportive touchait les professeurs. McGonagall devait être celle qui comptait le plus sur ses joueurs et les cours de métamorphose en étaient devenus que plus agréables.   
  
Le bal d'Halloween était ce soir même. Durant cette journée, les élèves avaient traditionnellement l'autorisation d'aller faire des emplettes à Pré-au-Lard mais au vu des récentes actions de Voldemort, cette sortie fut supprimée. Il y eut maints protestations mais les ordres de Dumbledore étaient fermes : personne ne devait quitter le château. Harry s'était forcé à ne plus emprunter les passages secrets qui se trouvaient être encore non gardés et que la carte des Maraudeurs lui révélaient. Contrairement, à ses amis, Harry savait que si Dumbledore se comportait de manière aussi stricte, c'est que le danger devait être réel. La vision qu'il avait eue à la fin des vacances et qu'il avait délivrée à l'Ordre montrait Voldemort en train de parler d'une attaque sur un lieu important. Cette attaque avait eu lieu, c'était celle du chemin de Traverse mais le plus inquiétant pour Harry était celle que Voldemort planifiait de nouveau et qui semblait le mettre de bonne humeur. Un Voldemort de bonne humeur est pire que tout, cette prochaine attaque sera monstrueuse, dans l'esprit de Harry des hypothèses étaient conjecturées et toutes prévoyaient des morts. Des morts qui ne sont rien d'autre que des victimes innocentes.  
  
Coincés dans l'enceinte de l'école, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de quitter une salle commune surpeuplée et de partir se promener dans le parc. Munis de leurs écharpes et déjà de leur cape d'hiver, les quatre amis descendirent sur les berges du lac et s'assirent au pied d'un immense chêne.   
  
"Dommage que nous ne puissions pas aller à Pré-au-Lard", se lamenta Ron, " mes frères viennent d'y ouvrir une nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes."  
  
"Une nouvelle boutique, déjà ?" s'exhorta Hermione.   
  
"Oui, leurs farces deviennent célèbres et ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils devaient bien à Poudlard une grande partie de leur succès et que donc après le Chemin de Traverse, il se devait d'ouvrir une boutique dans le village."  
  
Harry imaginait la tête de Rusard si les élèves avaient pu faire passer en fraude les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux, Fred et George.   
  
L'automne donnait de magnifiques couleurs à la forêt interdite et Harry se sentait quiet dans cette atmosphère avec Ginny à ses côtés. Leur relation était empreinte de douceur, Harry savait que Ginny était devenue partie intégrante de lui-même et tous deux semblaient être en symbiose. Il avait encore peur quelques fois de la brusquer mais avec elle, tout lui venait naturellement, il savait quoi faire à quel moment. Il pensait qu'il aurait bien aimé aller à Pré-au-Lard pour lui faire un cadeau. Il avait bien ri quand il lui avait offert la petite chouette qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de Traverse, Ginny l'avait d'abord traité de tous les noms en disant qu'il était fou et qu'il ne fallait pas lui offrir de telles choses puis après elle avait été si heureuse qu'il croit que cette soirée avait été la plus de sa vie. Harry savait qu'il était extrêmement riche et que sa fortune, il pouvait la dépenser comme il la souhaitait et son souhait du moment était de faire le lus plaisir à Ginny en lui offrant de beaux cadeaux. Il savait que celle-ci râlerait comme elle l'avait fait pour la petite chouette, surtout qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était son cadeau pour les dix ans qui arrivaient. Mais la perspective de la revoir jouer une scène à propos d'un de ses cadeaux mettait Harry de bonne humeur et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire béatement.   
  
"Qu'il y a-t-il, M. Potter ?" demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.   
  
Celui-ci sorti de ses pensées et se tourna vers sa douce puis se mit à l'embrasser tendrement.   
  
"Vous nous le dites si on vous dérange les amoureux…" dit Ron mort de rire. Mais ce rire était crispé, quoiqu'il fasse Ron avait du mal à comprendre la relation entre son meilleur ami et sa sœur. C'était sa sœur quand même, la cadette de la famille et la voici qui joue à la femme avec son meilleur ami.   
  
"Oh, Ron ! Laisse-les tranquille !" lui murmura Hermione.   
  
Mais trop tard, Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés et Harry s'en allait déjà dans une folle bataille avec Ron. Imitant les dialogues chevaleresques du Moyen-Âge, nos deux compagnons avaient récupéré de morceaux de bois qui ne jouaient rien d'autres que le fier rôle de lance, d'épées et autres armes qui firent les renoms des plus grands chevaliers.   
  
"En garde, chevalier de pacotille, tu oses déranger ma mie et moi-même, pour cela il va falloir que je te tance," dit Harry déjà à moitié mort de rire par leur mise en scène.   
  
"Que diantre dites vous là, manant, ma dame et moi-même étions importunés par votre comportement déplacé avec ma jeune sœur et vous osez prétendre vouloir me tancer vertement ?"  
  
S'ensuivit un fier combat entre deux jeunes preux sorciers qui faillit se finir de peu dans le lac. Hermione et Ginny rigolaient sous leur chêne. Alors que les garçons terminaient leur bataille, le groupe de Malfoy s'approchait, ce dernier héla Harry.   
  
"Alors Potter, on se prend pour plus que tu es… au mieux tu n'es qu'un…"   
  
Mais Harry coupa Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne termine sa phrase. Harry s'était avancé vers le groupe de Malfoy alors que Crabbe et Goyle faisait déjà marche arrière à la vue du regard énervé de Harry.  
  
"Comptes-tu nous pourrir la vie, Malfoy ? La démonstration de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit, il t'en faut une autre…"  
  
Alors que Harry terminait sa phrase, il avait mis Malfoy en garde avec son morceau de bois. Drago se mit alors à rire mais s'arrêta aussi brusquement lorsqu'il vit le vulgaire morceau de bois se transformer en une magnifique épée. Toutes les personnes présentes s'exclamèrent d'un "Ah !" significatif de leur surprise. Malfoy sous la surprise partit en détalant.   
  
"Ne dirait-on pas une fouine ?" dit Ron.  
  
A cette intervention, les quatre amis explosèrent de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit. Néanmoins comme le pensait Harry, Hermione n'avait rien loupé de la scène.   
  
"Harry, comme as-tu transformé ce bâton en ceci ?" le questionna-t-elle en montrant la magnifique épée que ramener Harry avec lui.   
  
Harry n'avait rien dit à ses amis, ils n'avaient pas été présents lors de sa première altercation avec Drago Malfoy et les autres élèves n'avaient pas fait attention à sa nouvelle capacité. Mais le problème était qu'Hermione observait tout, un tel détail ne lui était pas passé sous le nez sans qu'elle le voie. Harry s'assit donc au pied de l'arbre à la place qu'il occupait précédemment aux côtés de Ginny. Les regards de ses trois amis étaient posés sur lieu et même s'il ne les regardait pas il en sentait l'intensité et surtout il sentait le poids des questions qu'ils n'avaient pas osé lui poser depuis un moment. Alors qu'Harry ne parlait et réfléchissait à la formulation qu'il allait utiliser pour que le flot d'informations qu'il allait leur fournir puisse passer plus facilement, Hermione reprit la parole.   
  
"Harry, nous comprendrons si tu ne veux pas nous en parler."  
  
Il avait douté pendant un court instant de les informer de ses pouvoirs, de sa descendance, de ses craintes, mais cette simple phrase prononcée par Hermione confirma Harry dans sa pensée. Ses amis étaient ses amis parce qu'ils avaient la capacité de le comprendre. Par ailleurs, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.   
  
"Non, non, Hermione. Il fallait que je vous en parle parce que dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin d'en parler et ce ne doit pas être un secret entre nous."  
  
Harry sentit Ginny plus tendu à ses côtés et il savait que celle-ci voulait se pelotonner dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Harry se mit alors à leur expliquer que ce phénomène ou plutôt cette aptitude lui était apparu le jour où il s'était énervé contre Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, sa surprise, non pas pour cette performance mais sur le fait que cela lui paraissait naturel puis… il allait leur parler de son entretien avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et le professeur Rogue quand Hermione le coupa.   
  
"Harry, il n'y a que Godric Gryffondor et Merlin qui avaient ce pouvoir…"  
  
"Oui, je le sais, Herm'. Mais tu vas comprendre… laisse moi continuer."  
  
Hermione était frustrée que Harry ne l'ait pas écouté jusqu'au bout mais elle était d'autant plus curieuse de la justification qu'il allait leur donner. Harry reprit alors son explication et leur parla de sa généalogie et du fait qu'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor et que cela avait été vérifié par l'acquisition de l'anneau en or de Godric Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient comme figés par la masse d'informations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres qui venaient de leur parvenir. Le temps que ces derniers reprennent pied avec la réalité, Harry sortit de sous sa chemise, une fine chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait l'anneau de Gryffondor.   
  
"Pour résumer, le château m'appartient et j'ai des pouvoirs plus développés que Godric Gryffondor."  
  
"Pas mal…"   
  
C'était Ron qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur et celui-ci était plus que content.   
  
"Ca sera plus facile maintenant contre Voldemort."  
  
Cette phrase ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de ses amis. Harry pensait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple et que dans tous les cas, Voldemort étant le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, cela lui donnerait autant de fil à retordre.   
  
"Qui veut du thé ?" demanda Harry. "Ben, oui, maintenant que vous êtes au courant autant que nous profitions de mes nouveaux droits au sein du château."  
  
Hermione et Ginny semblaient scandalisées. En fait surtout Hermione qui pensait encore à la S.A.L.E malgré les injonctions de Harry et de Ron. Ce dernier quant à lui demanda à Harry de réquisitionner si il en restait un des gâteaux à la crème du déjeuner. Les parts de gâteaux et le thé arrivèrent quasiment instantanément. Les filles se détendirent alors car au fond la venue de ce thé était une bonne nouvelle, la température extérieure baissait et le temps se couvrait alors que le soleil continuait son chemin dans le ciel. C'est en contemplant le ciel que les amis se rendirent compte qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi venait de s'écouler. Les filles partirent alors en courant en disant qu'elles ne seraient jamais prêtes à temps pour le bal d'Halloween. Les garçons continuèrent à manger les parts de gâteaux que les elfes leur avaient apporté. Puis Ron prit la parole.   
  
"Tu aurais pu utiliser la magie tout à l'heure pour me battre dans notre duel chevaleresque et…"  
  
Harry se mit alors à rire et rétorqua que même sans magie il l'aurait gagné. Les deux garçons partirent alors dans une course effrénée à la lisière de la forêt interdite et se retrouvèrent sans le vouloir beaucoup plus enfoncés dans les bois qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ron sortit sa baguette et fit un lumos alors que Harry suivait le même mouvement. Les deux amis ne savaient plus où ils étaient. Harry se rappela alors d'un des sorts qu'il avait utilisés dans le tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
"Pointe au nord," dit-il.   
  
Sa baguette fit un arc de cercle et se dirigea vers le nord. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas où était le château dans tous les cas.   
  
"Il est au nord-est si c'est la question que tu te poses."  
  
C'était Ron qui venait de parler mais la voix de son ami était crispée. Harry étant trop occupé à trouver un moyen pour retrouver le château qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelque chose d'étranges se passait. Harry à la manière de répondre de son ami se figea et se rendit rapidement compte des bruits qui les entouraient ou plutôt des bruits qui ne les entouraient pas. Le vent qui avait soufflé toute la journée, ne soufflait plus, les branches et les feuilles ne bruissaient plus, aucun animal ne se faisait entendre, c'était comme si la forêt était morte. Cet état était pire que tout, l'absence de bruit avait quelque chose d'angoissant.   
  
Harry se remit alors à réfléchir rapidement. Cette absence de bruit lui faisait penser à l'atmosphère qui s'installait avant que des détraqueurs n'attaquent mais si cela avait été un ou des détraqueurs, le sentiment de malaise ce serait installé beaucoup plus tôt mais là, rien. Ron avait éteint sa baguette afin que l'ennemi ou du moins ce qui les traquait ne puisse pas les trouver facilement dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la forêt. Mais cela fut une erreur. En effet, ce qui scrutait Harry et Ron profita de cette pénombre pour les attaquer. Harry sut alors de quelle créature il s'agissait.   
  
"Ron ! Ce sont des vampires !"  
  
Harry ne perdait pas ses moyens mais Ron se mettait à tirer des sorts dans tous les sens. Les vampires étaient vraiment craints dans le monde des sorciers au même point que les loups-garous et que les géants. Harry se souvint alors des films moldus qu'il avait regardé avec les Dursley quand ceux-ci avaient bien voulu. Les vampires craignaient l'ail et la lumière… C'était ça la solution, la lumière !  
  
"Lumos solare."  
  
Harry performa une lumière aveuglante et fut soudain heureux d'avoir des pouvoirs décuplés. Des cris s'élevèrent, ces cris étaient terrifiants, inhumains, sauvages. Ron était tétanisé. Les vampires qui les avaient attaqués étaient réduits en cendre.   
  
Puis des voix se firent entendre, c'était les professeurs Chourave et Rogue.  
  
"Potter, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, qu'avez-vous fait ?"   
  
Le professeur Chourave venait d'attraper la manche de la robe de Rogue.  
  
"Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?" C'est alors que Rogue vit ce que Mme Chourave avait vu dès le départ.   
  
"Non, des vampires… Potter, Weasley ?"  
  
Ron étant encore en état de choc ne répondit pas.  
  
"Oui, professeur, des vampires," dit Harry d'une voix posée.   
  
"Je vais accompagner M. Ronald Weasley à l'infirmerie," dit Mme Chourave.   
  
"Potter, suivez moi, nous allons voir le directeur."  
  
Le trajet se fit en silence. Harry entra dans le bureau de son directeur et celui-ci n'eut pas l'air surpris de les voir arriver.   
  
"Potter a dépassé les limites, il était dans la forêt interdite avec…"  
  
Mais Dumbledore coupa la phrase de Rogue.   
  
"Combien étaient-ils ?"  
  
"Une vingtaine, à peu près."  
  
Puis Dumbledore partit dans une longue réflexion, le professeur Rogue avait l'air agacé du fait que Albus ne tienne pas compte du fait que Harry n'avait rien à faire dans la forêt interdite. Harry se rappela alors le cours sur les vampires qu'il avait eu en première année.  
  
"Professeur, les vampires ne vivent-ils pas qu'en Transylvanie ? Du moins les derniers survivants ?"  
  
"Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème."  
  
C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron entra quelques secondes après. Ce dernier était encore pâle et il semblait encre sous le choc.   
  
"Ron, Harry, le bal est dans deux heures, je crois que vous devriez aller vous préparer."  
  
"Oui, vous avez raison, professeur." murmura Ron.   
  
Harry remercia intérieurement son directeur pour sa présence d'esprit pour ne pas avoir aborder le sujet des vampires devant un Ron juste remis. Les deux amis quittèrent donc la pièce et au bas des marches, Ron se retourna vers Harry.   
  
"Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas puni ?"   
  
"Je n'en sais rien, mais réjouissons nous. Dans deux heures, nous serons au bal avec les eux plus belles femmes du lycée. En quoi tu te déguises au fait ?" demanda Harry.   
  
Son ami changea alors ses pensées et se recentra sur le bal et son évènement majeur : l'inscription au tournoi de quidditch. Les vampires étaient loin derrière les pensées de Ron mais Harry quant à lui, s'inquiétait de la présence de ces créatures dans la forêt de Poudlard et connaissait parfaitement l'origine de leur présence : Voldemort. Les vampires tout comme les loups-garous ou les géants avaient été ses alliés lors de la première guerre. Cette action si proche de Poudlard réveilla alors une des vieilles hypothèses de Harry, Voldemort ne projetterait-il pas d'attaquer Poudlard et serait-ce cela qui le met de si bonne humeur ? Harry chassa alors ces pensées de son esprit, ce soir c'était la fête et il se devait d'être d'humeur la plus gandin possible. 


	14. Halloween quand tu nous tiens

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Alors… alors… j'aimerai savoir si vous aimeriez que l'action avance plus vite ou si vous aimeriez qu'il se passe plus de duels ou plus de je ne sais quoi qui serait une bonne idée et qui correspondrait à l'esprit de ma fic. Je sais que c'est ma fic mais j'aimerai avoir des avis plus approfondis sur ce que vous pensez de mon travail en me disant où sont mes failles et où sont mes atouts si il y en a. En fait, voilà, je lance une grande enquête et j'aimerai que chaque lecteur me laisse au moins une fois son avis.   
  
S'il vous plaît,   
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 14 : Halloween quand tu nous tiens…  
  
Harry et Ron venaient de remonter dans leur tour et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient plus en retard qu'ils n'avaient pu le penser. Dans leur dortoir, Dean, Seamus et Neville n'étaient pas encore prêt. Ils riaient mais ça parlait beaucoup de filles. Ron et Harry étaient casés mais pour Neville et les deux autres s'étaient une autre affaire.   
  
"Alors, Neville, qui va avec toi au bal ?" demanda Harry l'air très intéressé de connaître la cavalière de son ami.   
  
"Je vais au bal avec Luna…"  
  
"Pari gagné," dit Ron en jetant un regard complice à Harry.   
  
"Et vous ?"   
  
Harry venait de s'adresser à Dean et Seamus.   
  
"Ben, moi, j'y vais avec Padma et Dean avec sa jumelle."  
  
Harry se rappela alors la soirée du bal qui avait eu lieu pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il se rappelait surtout de sa pitoyable performance ce soir-là et au fond, il plaignait Padma. Cette fille avait vraiment été sympa de l'accompagner à ce bal et il ne s'en était pas du tout occupé. Aussi, il comprenait très bien pourquoi celle-ci ne lui parle presque plus aujourd'hui.   
  
Harry avait pas mal réfléchi à son déguisement et il pensait qu'il allait se déguiser en courtisans de la Renaissance. Il avait que cela serait à son avantage, les jeunes filles le trouvaient déjà très séduisant avec son corps d'athlètes et il savait que beaucoup d'entre penserait que ce soir, il les provoquait en se déguisant en marquis de Sade ou en Don Juan. Il était là pour s'amuser et comptait bien s'amuser. Qui sait ce qui se passerait cette nuit avec Ginny… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte dans cette optique là puis il ne savait pas ce que penserait Ginny si dans l'excitation du moment… Non, non, définitivement, non. Ron à ce que Harry constata au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habillait se déguiser en pirate. Neville avait enfilé un accoutrement de prisonnier, Seamus se prenait pour un grand aventurier et Dean pour… pour un vampire. Cette constatation fit revenir à l'esprit de Harry les derniers évènements et il se dit qu'il se pencherait sérieusement sur leurs présences cette après-midi dans les terres de Poudlard et tenterait de tirer tout cela au clair. Puis les quatre colocataires décidèrent de descendre dans la salle commune attendre leurs cavalières. Seamus et Neville les quittèrent et partirent attendre Padma et Luna dans le grand hall. Harry et Ron s'étaient tranquillement installés devant la cheminée et observaient les déguisements des uns et des autres. Puis vint huit heure, Hermione et Ginny tardèrent à descendre de leur dortoir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de résidents dans la tour de Gryffondor et pour être franc, les deux amis commençaient à s'impatienter.   
  
Puis alors qu'ils avaient totalement désespérés de les voir descendre un jour ou l'autre, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent. Hermione s'était déguisée en amazone et Ginny en elfe. Toutes deux étaient magnifiques et Harry et Ron ne surent trouvés les mots pour qualifier leurs compagnes. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de robes assez courtes comme constituées de voiles aux reflets diverses. Harry pensa à une histoire moldue, celle de Peter Pan, en effet, il trouvait que Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à la fée clochette même si celle-ci comme l'indique son nom est une fée et non une elfe. La seule différence entre Hermione et Ginny était la paire d'ailes scintillantes qui se situaient dans le dos de Ginny.   
  
Harry et Ron s'avancèrent et attrapèrent par le bras leurs petites amies et descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient rassemblés par couple dans le grand hall. Les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Harry s'avait qu'une fois de plus, Hagrid s'était occupé de faire pousser des citrouilles énormes en vu de la soirée d'Halloween. La décoration une fois de plus allait être splendide et au moment où il pensait cela, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les voix s'élevèrent en un "Ah !" de surprise et d'émerveillement général. Comme Harry le pensait la décoration était splendide. Des citrouilles géantes étaient posées dans les coins de la salle et elles souriaient de façon monstrueuse. Elles étaient ensorcelées de façon que l'on puisse croire qu'elles étaient réellement vivantes. Des nuages de chauves-souris slalomaient entre les chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Des photophores effrayant avaient été installés et les ombres qu'ils projetaient étaient elles aussi sujettes à créer de nombreuses peurs. Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, les grandes tables avaient directement étaient enlevées et il semblait qu'il y aurait à la place un buffet. Un orchestre avait été installé à la place de la table des professeurs et Albus Dumbledore ainsi que la majorité des professeurs se tenaient dans le fond de la salle. Les professeurs avaient mis d'autres tenues que celles qu'ils portaient régulièrement mais certains comme le professeur Rogue n'avait pas quitté leur robe habituelle. Le professeur Dumbledore portait une magnifique robe qui changeait de couleur en passant par toutes celles faisant parties de l'arc-en-ciel. Les élèves rentrèrent et les plus anciens furent étonnés de ne pas voir les tables qui d'habitude servaient à prendre le dîner d'Halloween.   
  
"Entrez, entrez, ne soyez pas timides !" s'écria le directeur. "Avant que les festivités ne commencent, je demande à tous les joueurs de quidditch de Poudlard de bien vouloir s'avancer vers moi."  
  
La grande salle devint tout à coup silencieuse. Une mouche en train de voler aurait pu s'entendre. Dumbledore venait d'aborder le sujet qui obnubilait les élèves depuis qu'il leur en avait fait part à la rentrée. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny mais celle-ci lui rattrapa la main le tira vers elle et l'embrassa en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Le cœur léger, il s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Les joueurs venaient de s'avancer et tous portaient en eux d'indicibles espoirs de sélection. Restait maintenant à savoir comment les joueurs qui allaient représenter Poudlard allaient être choisis. Comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Dumbledore fit appeler Rusard qui s'avança en amenant une boîte toute petite. Albus Dumbledore la prit et l'ouvrit, les élèves situaient au fond de la Grande Salle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais Harry et les autres joueurs virent que cette boule ressemblait à une sorte de petit vif d'or.  
  
"Chers joueurs de quidditch, chaque année sauf pour les nouveaux vous tentez de gagner la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard mais cette année outre toujours ce même challenge, un autre bien plus difficile vous attend. Certaines des écoles que vous allez affronter possède des joueurs de renommée mondiale, c'est pour cela que ce soir, les meilleurs d'entre vous seront sélectionnés…"  
  
La référence aux meilleurs joueurs mondiaux fit penser à Harry à Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur qui était sorti avec Hermione et avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry sentit Ron se raidir à ses côtés, il sut alors que ce dernier avait dû avoir la même pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. A la seule différence que Ron avait toujours été très jaloux de Krum d'où cette tension.   
  
"… afin d'effectuer cette sélection, un juge impartial officiera, ce juge est ce qui vous semble être un vif d'or. Pour effectuer le premier tour des sélections, tout est très simple, dans quelques instants, le professeur McGonagall va appeler chaque membre de chaque membre de chaque équipe l'un après l'autre et vous devrez tenir cette boule dans la paume de votre main puis elle vous jugera."  
  
McGonagall déroula alors un parchemin et se mit à prononcer à haute voix les aspirants de chaque équipe. Elle commença par appeler les huit goals de Poudlard, quatre goals attitrés un pour chaque maison et quatre goals de remplacement.   
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron jeta un dernier regard crispé à Harry et s'avança. Il prit la balle dans sa main et revint quelques instants plus tard. Celui-ci lui dit que tout se passait comme si cette boule agissait comme le Choixpeau magique. Ron pensait qu'elle possédait une conscience. Car il l'avait entendu parler de ses capacités et dire plusieurs fois son nom et sa maison. La liste fut extrêmement longue car vint après les goals, les poursuiveurs au nombre de vingt-quatre, puis les batteurs, seize et enfin les attrapeurs. Il vit Ginny aller prendre la balle dans sa main et repartir. Il vit tous les joueurs de Gryffondor et eut beaucoup de fierté d'être leur capitaine. Cela lui donna du courage car il se dit que vu les capacités des joueurs de Gryffondor, il y en aurait au moins un ou même plus qui seraient sélectionnés dans cette équipe de Poudlard.   
  
"Drago Malfoy."  
  
Tiens, Harry, avait oublié que cet imbécile jouait au quidditch. Pour une fois que le juge est impartial, au moins, Harry était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas l'acheter. Puis il le vit revenir à sa place.   
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
En s'avançant, il croisa sur son chemin Dumbledore qui lui murmura afin que lui seul puisse entendre.  
  
"Penses à ouvrir ton esprit, Harry."  
  
Harry avait tellement eu l'habitude à utiliser l'Occlumency que son esprit avait en permanence une barrière fermant son esprit de toutes intrusions extérieures. Il laissa tomber d'un seul coup toutes ses barrières mentales et se rendit alors compte à quel point, elles occupaient son esprit, il eut l'impression de se sentir vide. Il s'avança et prit dans la main, ce mystérieux vif d'or que lui tendait le professeur McGonagall. Il entendit alors une petite voix s'insinuait dans son esprit.   
  
"Tu es donc Harry James Potter, tu es en sixième année et tu occupes le poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tu n'as peur de rien… Oh, oh ! Voyez vous ça, tu sais exécuter à la perfection a feinte de Wronski, peu de personnes en sont capables. Mais tu as de très bons antécédents, ton père était très bon, je m'en souviens maintenant, je l'avais sélectionné il y a trente ans."  
  
"Dites toujours cela à tous les joueurs ? Les encenser ?" rétorqua mentalement Harry.   
  
"Non, enfin, c'est fini."  
  
Harry sentit cette présence quitter son esprit et tout redevint beaucoup plus calme. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés et il les rouvrit pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle. Il en avait presque oublié l'endroit où il était.   
  
McGonagall finit rapidement la liste. Puis Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole. Entre temps, sécurité oblige, Harry avait réinstallé ses barrières mentales et se sentit alors plus en confiance.   
  
"La délibération de notre juge ne prendra que quelques secondes. Je vous demande de ne pas juger à votre tour ses choix, tout comme pour la coupe de feu, sa décision est irréversible et personne ne peut la constater."  
  
La petite boule s'éleva alors dans l'air et se mit à tracer le schéma d'un terrain de quidditch et les positions relatives de chaque joueur en début de match selon son rôle. Ce dessin fut tracé en double car il y avait en plus de l'équipe titulaire de Poudlard, une équipe de remplaçants. Puis aussi soudainement que ces dessins étaient apparus, les noms des joueurs sélectionnés apparurent.   
  
Une frénésie s'empara des joueurs présents, ils cherchaient à trouver leur nom parmi les deux terrains dessinés. Harry à sa grande joie vit qu'il était retenu dans l'équipe titulaire de Poudlard, puis il se mit à rechercher les autres membres de Gryffondor. Ron était le gardien officiel mais Harry se rendit compte de cela non pas en regardant les noms mais en voyant son ami sauter sur place de manière extatique. Ron était trop content pour se mettre à crier mais sa joie pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il vit que les autres membres de l'équipe officielle n'était pas de Gryffondor mais il remarqua que Ginny avait été sélectionne dans l'équipe des remplaçants et que le nouvel attrapeur remplaçant de Gryffondor aussi.   
  
Harry était très fier des membres de son équipe et très content aussi pour lui-même, il allait affronter les meilleures équipes des plus grandes écoles sorcières dans le monde. Dans leur excitation les joueurs sélectionnés n'entendirent pas l'invitation de Dumbledore à commencer le bal d'Halloween et ne virent pas non plus l'apparition d'un somptueux buffet. Harry rejoignit Ginny puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard s'étaient encore une fois dépassée. Les fantômes firent leur traditionnelles représentations, Nick-quasi-sans-tête rejoua sa décapitation bâclée et d'autres fantômes firent des petits numéros sensés terrorisés les élèves, l'effet était la plupart du temps peu concluant mais très drôle. Un groupe de rock sorcier monta sur scène et se mit à jouer. C'est alors que Ginny l'entraînait sur la piste de danse que Harry se souvint qu'il ne savait toujours pas danser. Cependant Ginny le mit en confiance et l'exhorta à la suivre et à lui faire confiance. Il s'avéra que Harry parvint à danser pas trop mal et tous les deux passèrent une agréable soirée, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour bavarder avec Ron et Hermione ou pour aller boire un peu. Le costume de Harry eut l'effet attendu et les filles sur son passage et à ses œillades gloussaient allègrement ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire rire Harry mais de faire enrager Ginny. Dans la foule des danseurs, Harry et Ginny virent McGonagall et Dumbledore s'engager dans un rock effréné tandis que plus tard, ils virent Kingsley danser un slow avec le professeur Sinistra. La soirée se termina aux alentours de minuit mais au lieu de remonter dans leur dortoir, Harry entraîna Ginny dans la salle sur demande et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce aux lumières tamisées. Ginny fut tout d'abord surprise puis lui fit un grand sourire. Tous les deux passèrent la nuit ensemble mais non pas à faire ce que vous pensiez mais à discuter de chose et d'autres mais surtout, cette nuit-là fut le premier véritable moment d'intimité qu'ils aient eu depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin, Harry et Ginny remontèrent en catimini dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, évitant de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs ou ne serait-ce que de tomber nez à nez avec un Gryffondor déjà réveillé. 


	15. Retour vers le passé ou quand les enjeux...

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Déçue et le seul mot que je trouve pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je remercie les rares personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de ma fic mais je ne pourrais être complaisante avec les autres. Soyez honnête, vous avez le temps de vous connecter, de venir rechercher une fic que vous avez peut-être déjà commencé à lire ou au pire, que vous venez de commencer parce que vous l'avez trouvé par hasard et vous n'avez pas le temps de me laisser quatre malheureux petits mots pour m'exprimer votre point de vue ? Sur , je ne peux pas savoir combien de personnes ont lu ma fic mais sur the wizards' world online, je vois exactement le nombre de personnes qui ont lu ma fic, alors vu le grand nombre qui lit ma fic pourquoi ai-je si peu de reviews ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Cela vient-il de moi ? Ou peut-être ma fic est-elle si banale que vous ne daignez prendre ne serait-ce que dix secondes pour me faire part de vos impressions ? Que de questions qui ne trouveront peut-être jamais de réponses.   
  
Réponse à Dragon Noir : Je ne crois pas avoir révélé deux fois le lignage de Harry à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, j'ai seulement dit dans le dixième chapitre que Harry se demandait si il allait leur en faire part et j'ai stipulé qu'il était sûr qu'il le dirait à Ginny mais qu'il n'en était pas encore sûr en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione. J'ai relu en diagonale les chapitres qui suivent les révélations et il me semble que je ne les avais pas encore informé, si c'est une erreur de ma part, est-ce que tu pourras m'indiquer le chapitre en question et je ferais quelques modifications. Merci pour tes conseils, ils sont très judicieux.  
  
Je fais de grands bonjours à tous mes lecteurs et je voulais aussi dire que malgré la rancune dont je fais part un peu plus haut au sujet de mon manque de reviews, je suis tout de même heureuse de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon travail et que je suis fière de cela et qu'au fond le fait d'être lu est ce qui m'importe le plus. C'était une longue note de l'auteur, j'en suis désolée.   
  
Essayez de penser aux reviews, s'il vous plaît,  
  
Caldys   
  
Chapitre 15 : Retour dans le passé… ou quand les enjeux sont importants  
  
La soirée avait été si fatigante que personne ne remarqua que Harry et Ginny avaient été absents de leurs dortoirs toute la nuit ce qui par ailleurs arrangea grandement nos deux tourtereaux. Qui n'a jamais subi les questions insidieuses de ses amis sur une échappée en duo lors d'une soirée ou lors d'un autre évènement ? Harry et Ginny remerciaient donc la providence.   
  
Le château ce matin là mis un temps fou à se réveiller, Harry dormait encore lorsqu'il fut réveillé par… par un coussin en pleine figure. Ses colocataires faisaient une bataille de polochons. Harry se leva, mit quelques instants pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il était puis rentra avec ferveur dans la bataille qui se livrait sous son nez. Rapidement, le dortoir fut rempli sans dessus dessous et rempli de plumes.  
  
Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et Harry nettoya tout le désordre en un coup de baguette tandis que ses compagnons s'étaient rués dans la salle de bain pour être le premier à passer. Harry passa donc le dernier, prit sa douche et en profita pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Il se dit qu'il avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Il était sélectionné dans l'équipe de Poudlard avec Ron ! Ce tournoi serait vraiment une bonne occasion de se divertir.  
  
Puis la journée se déroula sans encombre, Ron, Ginny et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs tandis que Harry qui avait pu les faire pendant les cours se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. En attendant de trouver une solution, il aidait Ginny pour le compte-rendu de la potion de rapetissement. Puis il se rappela du livre que lui avait offert Dumbledore pour son anniversaire. Il lui avait dit que celui-ci avait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Etant son héritier, Harry se dit qu'il serait tant qu'il sache d'où il venait et quels avaient été réellement les épisodes de sa vie, l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… Sans que les trois autres amis n'y prêtent attention car trop plongés dans leur travail, Harry s'éclipsa et remonta dans son dortoir. Trouvant sa malle, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le livre au fond de celle-ci. Le dortoir étant vide, il décida de s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les murs de la tour étaient assez épais pour permettre ce genre de posture. Le dos bien calé par un de ses coussins. Harry campa le vieux grimoire sur ses genoux et en commença l'inspection.   
  
Ce livre était d'aspect très ancien mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se rendit compte que ses pages étaient comme neuves, le papier était doux et chatoyant comme au premier jour. La couverture était en peau de dragon ce qu'il amenait une résistance à toute épreuve, ce livre était fait pour durer. Le titre quoique éloquent sur son contenu montrait une pointe de particularité, il s'intitulait : Godric Gryffondor par lui-même. Puis Harry tourna la première page afin de continuer.  
  
L'écriture était fine et délicate, l'encre choisie, d'un bleu outremer, allait à merveille avec le papier à la trame efface et si claire.   
  
Harry qui avait l'habitude de ne pas aimer les introductions dans les livres car elles étaient pour la plupart, longues et sans grand intérêt fut surpris par la faible longueur de celle-ci proportionnellement à la taille du livre.   
  
Godric informait son lecteur du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver ce livre si ses intentions avaient été mauvaises et qu'il se réjouissait du fait que ce même livre soit alors tombé dans les mains d'un si bon sorcier. La table des matières qui suivaient cette introduction était très longues Godric avait abordé tout les pendants de la magie de son époque et toutes les légendes et autres créatures y avaient été répertoriées. Harry se dit alors qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup plus que de son après-midi pour lire toutes les informations que Godric Gryffondor avait pues conserver dans ce livre.   
  
Harry se dit qu'il allait commencer par la vie de son ancêtre et fut surpris de trouver dans cette même table des matières un chapitre concernant la descendance. Le jeune homme se rendit au chapitre sur la biographie mais il ne put s'empêcher de le lire en diagonale, il était trop excité à l'idée de savoir ce que contenait le chapitre sur les descendants. En s'y rendant et à sa grande surprise il se retrouva sur une double page vierge. Blasé, Harry ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Puis soudain des écritures se tracèrent et son anneau qu'il portait toujours autour du cou se dirigea vers le livre.   
  
"Bonjour, Harry James Potter, j'attends ta venue depuis beaucoup de temps," dit une voix ferme sortie de nulle part."  
  
Harry ne savait que répondre et il avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience avec un livre. Mais cette nouvelle expérience était beaucoup plus impressionnante, car l'interlocuteur qui n'était personne d'autre que Godric Gryffondor lui-même parlait à voix haute.   
  
"En… enchanté," ne put que répondre Harry. "Comment se fait-il que vous m'attendiez ?"  
  
"Je crois que nous devons discuter tous les deux de choses importantes, Harry. Rejoins-moi."  
  
L'ordre fut direct et l'anneau que Harry transportait le tira brusquement en avant. Harry entra dans le livre et se retrouva dans un vaste bureau, plus grand que celui de Dumbledore. Ce bureau était cerclé de bibliothèques remplies de livres et d'objets en tout genre. Peu de tableaux ornaient les murs et ceux-ci étaient couverts de tapisserie. Tapisseries que Harry prit la peine d'examiner. Elles racontaient la vie du célèbre Merlin dit l'enchanteur. Puis Harry entendit un trémolo et se retourna pour voir arriver Fumseck. Heureux de rencontrer une tête connue, Harry sourit.  
  
"Bonjour, Fumseck, tu ne me connais pas encore mais je peux te dire qu'un jour nous serons amis."  
  
Et comme si le phénix connaissait déjà Harry, il vint se poser sur son épaule. C'est alors qu'un homme de grande taille vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier rouge entra dans ce bureau.   
  
"Bonjour, Harry, comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis Godric Gryffondor. Non, tu es bien dans le passé et je te vois parfaitement mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu retourneras dans ton présent après notre discussion. Tu as mieux à faire et tu es plus important dans ta réalité que dans la mienne."  
  
Harry en effet était un peu déboussolé. Comme pouvait-il se trouver de façon corporelle dans le passé, lorsqu'il avait eu le flash back avec Tom Jedusor, il n'était pas réellement sur place. Godric semblait attendre que le jeune homme reprenne tous ses esprits et en profitait pour le scruter des pieds à la tête. Harry reprenant contenance se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit face à son ancêtre.   
  
"Si tu es aujourd'hui ici, c'est que tu as dû trouver mon livre et mon anneau," dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la chaîne qui portait ledit bijou. "Je sais qui tu es et tu apprendras à me connaître en lisant le livre que je t'ai légué. Si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est pour comprendre ta destinée. Je sais que tu as hérité de mes pouvoirs et même de plus, je sais qu'il y a une prophétie te concernant et concernant aussi le descendant de Serpentard."  
  
Harry s'étonnait de tant de connaissance au sujet du futur de la part de son ancêtre mais ce dernier aborda alors ce point comme si il avait lu dans son esprit.   
  
"Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me préoccupe du futur ou plutôt de ton présent ?"  
  
Harry opina.   
  
"Il est une chose que seul très peu de sorciers savent, certains moldus le savent même mieux que nous. La distinction passé/présent/futur est une distinction installée par l'homme. En vérité aucune de ces périodes n'existent. Tous les temps se coupent et s'entrecroisent. La vie n'est pas une succession de plan qui se superposent mais une succession de plan dans un même plan. Pour chaque plan, le monde est partagé entre le bien et le mal. Chaque camp possède des armes et des personnes pour diriger ces camps. Dans mon temps, Salazar et moi-même sommes ces deux personnes, dans ton temps, Voldemort et toi êtes les concernés. Là où l'un de ses représentants gagnent sur l'autre, son plan devient alors symbole d'une des deux forces alors que ce plan continue à vivre. La seule chose est que dès lors cet espace temps interfère par sa prédominance pour le bien ou pour le mal sur les autres mondes. La puissance que tu as accumulée et celle que Voldemort font de votre opposition la clef de toutes les suivantes. Plus qu'un combat pour ton époque, c'est un combat pour toutes."  
  
Harry était abasourdi, il avait du mal à comprendre, l'idée d'espaces temps reliés faisant partis d'un même temps ou plan. Il ne comprenait pas très bien aussi l'idée des représentants de chaque camp mais il avait perçu l'idée générale. Il ne se battrait plus pour ses amis, le monde sorcier et lui mais pour beaucoup plus de personnes et d'enjeux.   
  
"Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, ce combat est le tien et celui de personne d'autre. Tu as besoin d'entourage mais je crois que tu sais déjà que personne ne pourra t'aider. Tu es seul face à lui. Etudie bien mon livre et tu comprendras comment j'ai fini par vaincre Salazar. Car je suppose que vu la tournure des évènements dans ton présent, je l'ai vaincu. Je sais aussi que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser mais tu trouveras des réponses dans le livre."  
  
Puis à la grande surprise de Harry, Godric Gryffondor se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras.   
  
"Je suis fier de t'avoir pour héritier, jeune Harry, et je suis désolée que cette tâche t'incombe si tôt."  
  
Puis Harry ressentit ce drôle de sentiment, comme l'effet d'un portoloin mais e plus accéléré. A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans le même bureau qu'il y a cinq minutes sans les livres dans les bibliothèques. Harry se demanda alors si Godric ne l'avait pas malencontreusement mal ramené à son époque. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et à son grand soulagement, il vit McGonagall et une grande partie de l'Ordre dans le parc de Poudlard, ils étaient en train de former des équipes. Le jeune homme se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait, étaient-ils attaqué ? Affolé Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille les aider. Il retrouva son chemin comme par miracle alors qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château et sortit dans le parc en se dirigeant vers le groupe de l'Ordre.   
  
"Potter arrive," grommela Fol'œil.   
  
"Potter !" hurla McGonagall. "Où étiez-vous ?"  
  
Alors que McGonagall s'évertuait à lui hurler dessus, Ginny arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Harry avant de lui camper un regard noir dans les yeux et de lui dire de ne plus jamais lui refaire cela. Dumbledore arriva alors.   
  
"Je pense qu'il serait bon de monter tous dans mon bureau. Hermione, pourrais-tu aller dire aux autres préfets que les élèves peuvent sortir de leurs salles communes et que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte."  
  
Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient et Harry savait qu'il attendait avec impatience les explications qu'il allait lui apporter. Harry comprit alors que c'était lui que l'on recherchait. Passée la gargouille, l'Ordre s'installa dans le bureau du directeur non sans des regards interrogateurs à l'encontre de Harry.   
  
"Harry nous t'écoutons…" dit Albus.  
  
Puis Harry leur raconta qu'il avait pris le livre que lui avait offert Dumbledore, le chapitre sur les descendants, l'anneau qui l'avait entraîné, le bureau, Godric Gryffondor, les intersessions entre passé/présent et futur, sa destinée et enfin qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une tour qu'il n'avait jamais visité de Poudlard et qu'il était descendu les rejoindre en croyant qu'il y avait une attaque. L'Ordre était silencieux et Dumbledore avait refermé ses mains sur son visage. Le vieil homme en avait déjà entendu parler, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une théorie mais… si Godric Gryffondor affirmait lui-même que les espaces temps étaient reliés alors le challenge de Harry était beaucoup plus important qu'il ne l'avait pensé.   
  
"Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois si calme ?" demanda Dumbledore.   
  
"C'est vrai, mais en fait, Gryffondor m'a serré dans ses bras à la fin de notre entretien et depuis je me sens plus serein. Je sais ce qu'il m'attend et je préfère être prévenu en entier de ce qu'il m'attend et sur ce que l'on attend de moi que d'en savoir des bribes. Ma destinée est complète… je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer pour affronter Voldemort."  
  
A ce dernier mot, tous les membres de l'Ordre se figèrent. L'impact de ce nom était toujours aussi puissant et ne faisait qu'empirer alors que Voldemort revenait au pouvoir. Harry se dit alors qu'il fallait sincèrement que ce soit lui qui vainc le mage noir parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de mourir en sachant que tous ces gens allaient sûrement eux aussi mourir.   
  
L'Ordre se posait encore beaucoup de questions mais ils eurent la délicatesse de laisser Harry tranquille. C'est alors que Kingsley fit un signe à Dumbledore et celui-ci se rappela soudain de quelque chose. Il expliqua à Harry qu'un cours de duel allait s'ouvrir et que Kingsley avait besoin de deux volontaires pour faire une démonstration. Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pensa que Dumbledore et Harry pouvait faire une démonstration tous les deux ensemble. Harry opina mais demanda à Dumbledore si il ne valait mieux pas que personne ne sache à propos de toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Son directeur lui dit alors que les élèves seraient rassurés de voir Harry dès lors dans l'enceinte de Poudlard auprès d'eux et qu'en plus cela pouvait être une manœuvre dissuasive auprès de l'espion envoyé par Voldemort. Harry fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude de la part de son directeur et lui donna donc rendez sur le terrain de quidditch lundi soir. Kingsley demanda aussi à Harry de l'aider dans ces cours de duel pour encadrer les élèves comme il l'avait fait l'année passée avec l'armée de Dumbledore. Harry accepta aussi cette proposition malgré le fait que montrer ses pouvoirs au grand jour le dérangeait. Il savait qu'après les élèves le regarderaient avec un autre regard. Un regard interrogateur chargé d'espoir.  
  
Harry prit alors congé et partit alors accompagné de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ces trois derniers avaient encore des regards pleins de questions. En effet, qui pouvait croire que Harry avait rencontré Godric Gryffondor ? Pourtant Harry ne mentait jamais délibérément et là, il avait été honnête. Et comment faisait-il pour supporter le poids qu'il avait sur ses épaules ? Ils discutèrent alors du cours de duel et Ron charia Harry en l'appelant Professeur Potter.   
  
La soirée se passa calmement et au dîner, Dumbledore prit la parole pour annoncer l'arrivée des joueurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang dans la soirée de mercredi. Les équipes séjourneraient tout le reste de l'année à Poudlard comme ces écoles l'avaient fait lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Par ailleurs, Dumbledore expliqua aux élèves alors très attentifs que cet après-midi, il y avait eu une fausse alerte. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque proférait à l'encontre de Poudlard, mais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Shaklebolt s'est rendu compte que beaucoup des élèves n'avaient aucune notion en duel et qu'il décidait dont d'ouvrir un cours de duel le lundi soir. Les élèves qui s'y inscrivaient été alors tenus d'être présents à tous les meetings et qu'ils commenceraient lundi par une démonstration à ne pas rater. Les élèves se demandaient ce qui allait se passer mais surtout quels allaient être les deux duellistes, les paris étaient ouverts et nos quatre amis s'en amusaient beaucoup. 


	16. Duels au grand jour

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je suis heureuse que certains d'entre vous est répondue à ma requête. Ma fic se poursuit et mon scénario est enfin totalement défini, j'espère que celui-ci vous siéra. Je remercie une fois de plus tous les commentaires que je reçois et qui sont tous fort agréable. Advienne que pourra, en ce qui concerne les chapitres suivants, pensez tout de même toujours aux reviews, s'il vous plaît,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 16 : Duels au grand jour…  
  
La matinée du lundi se passa sans encombre et le cours de Kingsley qui devait commençait dans la soirée s'avéra être la préoccupation essentielle de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Tous, non ! Hermione s'était réfugiée à chaque intercours dans la bibliothèque. Ses deux amis, Ron et Harry, ne s'en souciait guère. Leur amie était très travailleuse et ce soudain retour dans la bibliothèque ne présageait que des choses normales.   
  
Les cours de potion plaisaient à Harry et Hermione depuis le début de l'année, malgré les quelques ricanements de Malfoy envers Harry et qui étaient vite stoppé par le professeur, ce cours était devenu intéressant et au combien enrichissant. La seule matière où Harry devait travailler pour apprendre la magie était celle de potions. Travailler comme tous les autres élèves était pour Harry une façon d'être normal quelque part, et il s'en réjouissait. Depuis que les différents entre Rogue et Harry avaient été enterrés, leur relation était devenue tout à fait normale comme entre tout professeur et élève.   
  
Mais les esprits étaient ailleurs aujourd'hui et tous les autres cours de la journée semblèrent transparents et dénués de tout intérêt. L'heure du repas arrivé, les élèves mangèrent rapidement pour être les premiers dans le stade de quidditch où devait avoir lieu le cours de duel. Le stade de quidditch comme toutes les terres de Poudlard étant protégé magiquement de toute intrusion moldue, des centaines de chandelles furent installées en guise de lumière et ainsi tout le stade était illuminé sans que quiconque en dehors du monde de la magie ne puisse s'en rendre compte.   
  
"Tu ne trouve pas que l'on devrait jouer au quidditch la nuit, Harry, c'est tellement plus joli ?" demanda Ginny, totalement absorbée par le spectacle qui se présentait à elle.   
  
Comme lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard, une longue estrade de duels avait été installée au milieu du stade afin que tout le monde et d'où qu'il soit puisse voir les duellistes.   
  
Les élèves s'installèrent dans les gradins et les murmures grandirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils se remplissaient. Hermione, Ginny et Ron quittèrent Harry alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le professeur Shaklebolt qui discutait avec Dumbledore. En le voyant arriver, Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire, Harry eut nettement l'impression que son professeur voulait savoir où en était le niveau magique de Harry. Il est vrai que cette occasion était une aubaine et que Harry dans tous les cas n'aurait pas refusé une invitation faite devant les membres de l'Ordre.   
  
Le désordre régnait parmi les élèves, tous étaient excités d'assister à un vrai duel surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas qui allait s'opposer. Toute la journée, les paris avaient continué et nul doute qu'aucun élève n'avait pensé au duel qu'ils allaient voir. Des noms avaient été lancés tels que McGonagall versus Rogue ou Flitwick versus McGonagall et bien d'autres encore. Tous ces couples avaient été faits parmi les professeurs.   
  
McGonagall s'avança au milieu du stade et ceux qui l'avaient pronostiqué pensaient avoir eu raison. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça clairement un sonorus et dès lors sa voix fut amplifiée.   
  
"S'il vous plaît un peu de calme."  
  
Le silence tomba d'un coup, McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude de répéter les choses, elle l'avait dit une fois, elle ne le dirait pas des dizaines.   
  
"Bien, avant que le cours de mon confrère ne commence, l'ensemble des professeurs tient à vous signaler que la moindre personne qui dérangerait ce cours en sera définitivement exclue. Par ailleurs, ne formez pas de couples par avance, ce sont les professeurs qui les ont choisi en fonction de vos capacités. Vous risquez donc de ne pas tomber avec des élèves de vos maisons, toute personne mécontente de son binôme sera elle aussi exclue de ce cours. Le duel n'est pas un jeu, des personnes peuvent réellement se faire mal, nous vous demandons donc d'être obéissant à vos professeurs. Par ailleurs, M. Shaklebolt sera assisté dans sa tâche de professeur par M. Potter."  
  
Des murmures de protestation mais surtout d'incompréhension s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Ils savaient que Harry était plus doué qu'eux mais de là à en faire un professeur…  
  
"Taisez-vous !"  
  
Le silence revint et McGonagall céda sa place pour la passer à Kingsley.  
  
"Oui, M. Potter sera mon assistant et ceux qui contredisent ce choix verront que j'ai eu raison de le choisir dans quelques instants. Hier, votre directeur vous a informé de l'ouverture de ce cours et en tant qu'auror, je puis vous dire que des fois, vos capacité en duels vous sauveront peut-être la vie. C'est donc pour vous armer au maximum face aux dangers qui vous attendent dehors que nous vous proposons cette formation. Albus Dumbledore vous a aussi informé hier soir d'un duel qui se déroulerait ce soir même. Je suis heureux de vous dire que les duellistes en question sont Mrs Potter et Dumbledore."  
  
Plus un bruit, le château semblait être mort à des kilomètres alentours. Le directeur et Harry s'avancèrent, tous les élèves les fixaient et Harry se sentait assez mal. Puis les murmures reprirent.  
  
"Potter contre Dumbledore, mais il va se faire massacrer !"  
  
"… mais qui a eu l'idée d'un duel aussi farfelu…"  
  
Puis il y avait les autres, ce qui se taisent parce qu'ils réfléchissent à la signification de tout cela et enfin ceux qui comprennent et qui en sont les plus étonnés. Potter aurait donc une chance contre Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de ces dernières décennies. Kingsley reprit la parole ramenant le calme alors que Harry et Dumbledore venaient de se mettre face à face. Le directeur avait ce regard plein de vie et si irréel à la fois. Il s'amusait de la situation alors que Harry se demandait comment il allait faire, et si il devait réellement agir comme si on intentait à sa vie. Il entendit vaguement son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur dire de se saluer. Face à face, les deux duellistes levèrent leurs baguettes et se saluèrent. Puis se retournant, ils s'avançaient de cinq pas. Ils n'en étaient qu'au deuxième quand Harry entendit la voix de son directeur dans sa tête mais celle-ci était très faible comme si elle avait du mal à passer les barrières mentales de Harry ce qui au fond le rassura.   
  
"Harry, tu utilises tous les pouvoirs que tu as en ta possession… fais tout ce que tu peux…"  
  
"Mais…" répliqua Harry, malheureusement ils en étaient arrivés à leur cinquième pas.   
  
Harry se retourna et entendit que l'on lançait un sort, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit de sa bulle. Il vit un jet de lumière blanche se dirigeait vers lui. Son premier geste fut de l'esquiver et il se jeta en avant dans une roulade tandis qu'il se jetait le sort de bouclier que lui avait appris le professeur Lupin au début des vacances. Harry se redressa aussi facilement qu'il avait accompli sa roulade et par un geste de pure défense. Par chance, son bouclier était toujours là alors que Dumbledore lui relançait un second sort.   
  
"Extenso expelliarmus."  
  
Ce second sort eut la particularité d'être étendu. En effet, ce sort arrivait vers Harry sans que celui-ci ne pusse le feinter car occupant tout l'espace à disposition. Harry avait maintenu le sort de bouclier et le sort de Dumbledore frappa de plein fouet le jeune sorcier. Le bouclier supporta le choc mais fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Le vieux directeur a encore beaucoup de ressources, pensa Harry. Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore décidé à attaquer son directeur, après tout, il n'y avait rien de honteux dans le fait de ne pas vouloir s'attaquer à un ami. Le directeur quant à lui n'avait aucun scrupule à attaquer Harry, c'était un duel et il voulait forcer Harry à réagir, il savait que son manque de combativité était dû au fait qu'il y avait la barrière directeur/élève/amis. Mais il devait forcer Harry à passer outre ce genre de considération car dans les années sombres à venir, il y aurait certainement des personnes avec qui il se croyait ami qui allait le trahir et il faudrait à ce moment-là qu'il réagisse comme si il avait un ennemi en face.   
  
Harry, lui, ne savait que faire, pour l'instant, il se dit que vu qu'il résistait autant qu'il continue. Son directeur releva de nouveau sa baguette.   
  
"Inflamarre spherui."   
  
Une boule de feu se dirigea vers notre jeune sorcier, celle-ci le heurta et le bouclier déjà faible ne supporta pas le choc. Les flammes brûlèrent le haut de l'épaule gauche de Harry. La douleur était aiguë mais il ne voulut pas la montrer. Mais dès lors le duel devint certain pour Harry, Dumbledore ne jouait pas, il se battait et Harry décidé d'en faire de même. Le directeur remarqua ce changement de comportement et s'en réjouit. Harry leva alors pour la première fois sa baguette et dit :   
  
"Expelliarmus."  
  
Le sort était extrêmement basique mais Harry attaquait s'en vouloir réellement faire de mal. Cependant au vu de sa puissance, ce simple sort se transforma en une arme redoutable. Le directeur qui s'était lui aussi lancé un sort de bouclier ne put contenir la puissance de son élève et fut projeté une dizaine de mètres en arrière et retomba à plat ventre. Les élèves qui regardaient alors avec beaucoup d'attention le duel qui s'offrait à eux ne purent que s'exclamer devant la force de ce sort lancé par Harry. L'expéditeur lui-même en était surpris, il n'avait testé ses sorts qu'en solitaire depuis la rentrée et s'était la première fois qu'il voyait les résultats de son entraînement.   
  
Albus Dumbledore se releva assez rapidement et alors qu'Harry pensait qu'il aurait besoin de récupérer, celui-ci redémarra le duel.   
  
"Evanesca corpus baguette de Harry Potter."  
  
Harry se rappela alors avoir déjà vu ce sortilège quelque part. Puis cela lui revint, ce sort était un des sorts que Harry avait lu dans le livre de Godric Gryffondor. Il releva la tête alors que sa main droite ne contenait plus sa baguette et il vit que son directeur avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry comprit rapidement ce que voulait Dumbledore. Il voulait savoir où en était la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette chez Harry. Ce que par contre, le directeur ne savait pas c'est que Harry avait remarqué que sa magie était beaucoup plus impressionnante sans baguette. La baguette chez un sorcier catalyse en temps normal les pouvoirs de la personne pour que ceux-ci soient plus puissants. Mais dans le cas de Harry, la baguette au vu de ses capacités n'était qu'un réceptacle à une partie de ses pouvoirs. Sans baguette, sa magie se libérait comme elle le voulait.   
  
Les élèves de Poudlard pensait que le duel était clos en effet lorsque un des deux duellistes perdaient sa baguette, celui-ci étant dans l'incapacité d combattre, le duel s'arrêtait. Que ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que le directeur venait de lancer un nouveau sort. Harry libéra alors son pouvoir et son aura se forma autour de lui. Cette aura, Harry l'avait analysé, elle pouvait lui servir de bouclier naturel pour des sorts de faible ampleur. Dumbledore ne connaissant pas son niveau sans baguette venait de lancer un sort basique qui ricocha sur l'aura de Harry.   
  
Quant à Harry, il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le duel pleinement.   
  
"Multiplicare corpus…"  
  
On vit alors un phénomène très rare, le corps de Harry se répliqua une dizaine de fois et Dumbledore perdit tout repaire. Où était le vrai Harry ? C'est alors qu'Harry lança un deuxième sort de lévitation à son directeur. Ce dernier repéra alors Harry parmi les autres copies et lui répliqua un sort que pour éviter Harry dû annuler ses répliques. On ne retrouva alors qu'un seul Harry tandis que Dumbledore finissait sa cours dans les airs une dizaine de mètres plus loin allongé par terre. Pourtant le duel n'était pas fini pour autant, Harry devait désarmer son directeur afin que la partie se finisse. C'est alors qu'une idée vint à l'esprit de Harry. Albus Dumbledore venait de se relever et se tenait debout le regard amusé avait disparu de ses yeux, ne restait dans eux que l'esprit du combat.   
  
"Legilimens", murmura Harry.   
  
L'idée était de prendre possession de l'esprit de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas comme si il utilisait un sort d'impervius, car Harry ne faisait qu'insuffler des choix dans l'esprit de l'autre alors que l'impervius forçait la personne à faire ce que l'autre voulait. Le tout avec la légilimencie était d'avoir assez de persuasion ce qui dépendait seulement des capacités magiques de jeteur du sort. Harry se savait beaucoup plus fort que son directeur. Une fois dans l'esprit de son directeur, Harry l'entendit dire que cette idée était très bonne, que ça avait été une très bonne stratégie. Les élèves ne comprenaient rien à ce face-à-face qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, pourquoi les deux duellistes ne bougeaient-ils plus ? Puis ils virent alors Albus Dumbledore s'avançait de manière très bizarre car en fait il résistait dans son esprit à la persuasion de Harry et enfin, il déposa sa baguette dans les mains de Harry. Puis Harry quitta l'esprit de Dumbledore lequel ouvrit alors les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer sur son effort et se mit à parler :   
  
"Comme vous avez pu le constater, mon adversaire ne voulait pas m'attaquer au départ et n'a joué que sur la défensive mais par la suite le duelliste que j'affrontais m'a enfin attaqué et le combat a pu commencé. M. Potter m'a vaincu, ceux qui doutaient de sa puissance ont de quoi réfuter leur point de vue maintenant. Harry est capable comme tous vous avez dû le voir de faire de la magie sans baguette. Je sais que cela est très rare. Ce qu'il vient de faire en dernier est encore plus rare, il s'est introduit dans mon esprit et j'ai dû finir par lui donner ma baguette. Ceux qui doutent encore de ses capacités pour vous enseigner le duel n'auront qu'à venir me faire part de leurs arguments. Maintenant, descendez dans le stade, je crois que vous avez tous un cours à suivre. La liste des binômes est affichée, là-bas."   
  
Un brouhaha s'ensuivit et tous les élèves redescendirent dans le stade. Beaucoup vinrent saluer Harry et le féliciter. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se ruèrent sur leur ami.  
  
"Fantastique !" s'exclama Ron.  
  
"Harry, tu es vraiment très bon." lui dit Hermione.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Ginny venait de lui sauter au cou et l'embrassa en lui disant que c'était un idiot de s'être laissé faire au début du duel. Il s'avait pertinemment que Dumbledore était là pour un duel et que les considérations telles que le fait qu'ils étaient amis ne devaient pas rentrer en compte dans ce genre d'affrontement. Harry pour la faire arrêter lui demanda si elle était capable de lui jeter un sort maintenant. Ginny lui répondit que non parce que c'était lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça et Harry lui expliqua alors que c'était la même en ce qui le concernait qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle comprit et ils se dirigèrent alors pour voir contre qui ils seraient durant ce cours.   
  
Les élèves étaient tous très excités à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de duels. Kingsley prit alors la parole.   
  
"Nous allons maintenant commencer, est-ce que tout le monde a trouvé son binôme ?"   
  
Tous les élèves présents acquiescèrent et il reprit.   
  
"La démonstration que vous avez vu ce soir est exceptionnelle. Peu de sorciers ont la puissance nécessaire à la concrétisation des sorts qu'ils se sont jetés. En toute modestie donc, nous nous attaquerons à des sorts plus basiques, ce soir et les semaines qui arrivent. Nous allons donc commencer par un sort d'attaque que certains d'entre vous doivent connaître : l'expelliarmus."  
  
Harry en passant parmi les élèves et en aidant ceux qui étaient en difficulté s'aperçut rapidement que les anciens membres de l'armée de Dumbledore qu'il avait constitué l'année passée étaient très doués par rapport aux autres élèves. La soirée passa relativement vite mais alors qu'ils allaient rentrés dans le château, les quatre amis rencontrèrent la bande à Malfoy.   
  
"Alors, Potter, on pense peut-être que ses petits pouvoirs suffiront face au mage noir… tremble plutôt, Potter."  
  
"Malfoy, j'espère que tu seras présent le jour où ton maître trépassera," murmura Harry. "Comme cela, je te tuerai aussi."  
  
Seul Malfoy put entendre cette dernière phrase et malgré le culot du serpentard, celui-ci savait pertinemment que Harry était plus fort que lui. Malfoy se retourna alors rapidement et prit le chemin de son dortoir vers les cachots. Les trois autres amis n'avaient pas compris ce qui avait fait fuir les serpentards mais ils étaient contents du résultat. Ils étaient débarrassés de Malfoy et des autres. 


	17. Ultimatum non daté Poudlard en danger

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je continue comme d'habitude et je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont toutes très motivantes.   
  
J'ai décidé que j'allais faire des petites réponses aux questions ou aux remarques que vous me posez dans les reviews.  
  
Dedeagratter : Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être énervée mais quand je vois qu'il y a à peu près 400 personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et que je n'avais que vingt malheureuses reviews, je voulais savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces personnes qui ont lu un chapitre ou plus ne me dise pas ce qui leur a ou n'a pas plu, ce que je pourrais améliorer… Je te jure que c'est très blasant, je ne sais pas si toi-même tu as déjà écrit une fic mais c'est ma première et j'ai besoin de conseils, j'ai besoin de voir que je n'écris pas pour rien. En fait, ce n'était pas un énervement mais plutôt un cri de désespoir. Merci de m'encourager et de me féliciter.   
  
Archange déchu : Chut… tu as vu une erreur que j'ai faite mais que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de modifier. Nous dirons pour arranger la sauce et cacher cette erreur, que Ginny était partie rejoindre ses amies au lieu de rester avec Harry pendant la sélection. Mais n'en parle à personne, je crois que j'oublie beaucoup de détails en écrivant, si tu vois d'autres maladresses, dis le moi. Merci pour tes félicitations. Désolée que mes chapitres soient trop courts mais… je fais comme je peux.  
  
Usul : Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé à insister un peu plus sur le fait que Harry venait de battre en duel Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de ces dernières décennies. Mais au fond, je n'ai pas le cœur de détruire ce cher Albus. En dehors du fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à outrepasser les pouvoirs de Harry, ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi a-t-il fait cette manœuvre ? Pour prouver quoi ? Mais surtout dans quel but ? Je crois que tu vas trouver des réponses à ces questions dans le chapitre qui arrive. Bonne lecture.   
  
Puis sinon je fais un remerciement général à Bartiméus, Amamissima, potter68, reviewer1, ben, Ouffou2A, boudi, Hey hey hey, Dreamer, Le Dragon Noir, van, chessandmat, Abel, siriuspotter; mirrabella et que ceux que j'ai oublié me pardonnent.   
  
Amicalement,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 17 : Ultimatum non daté… Poudlard en danger  
  
Mardi passa relativement rapidement. Les cours avaient repris leur monotonie habituelle faite de leçon et d'exercices. Ce mercredi matin, lorsque le courrier arriva. Harry eut la curieuse impression de reconnaître le grand hibou qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier était différent de ceux qui l'entouraient et ses ailes étaient sombres. Puis à la vue de la lettre tout s'éclaircir, l'enveloppe était noire. Noire, comme celle qu'il avait reçu le jour de la mort des Dursley. Harry se mit alors à croire, croire que personne n'avait été tué alors que cette lettre lui était destinée. Il revit toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et qui avait disparue et il pensa un moment à ne pas prendre cette lettre. Mais alors que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, l'oiseau s'était déjà posé devant lui et lui tendait sa patte. Les esprits des autres élèves étaient trop ensommeillés et aucun ne vit l'étrange hibou qui se tenait devant Harry. Personne ne l'avait reconnu mis à part Hermione.   
  
"Harry, non… ce ne peut pas être le même… non…" dit la jeune femme la voix tremblante.   
  
Ron qui venait de prendre la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une frêle chouette avait apporté à Hermione sortit sa tête du journal alors que Ginny lâchait le broc de lait qu'elle tenait en comprenant ce que voulait dire Hermione. La carafe de lait se brisa avec fracas sur le sol dallé de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves ne réagirent même pas à ce bruit car à de nombreuses reprises dans une même journée des élèves cassaient des verres, des brocs mais aussi des assiettes. Cependant, ce bruit attira l'attention de la table des professeurs. En effet, ces derniers avaient l'habitude de statufier si la casse avait été accidentelle ou non. McGonagall et Rogue avaient levé les yeux et c'est alors que la directrice de maison de Harry vit la lettre noire. Elle se figea et attrapa le bras de voisin collatéral qui n'avait pas bougé au bruit de la carafe brisée. Le voisin de table de McGonagall n'était autre que Dumbledore.   
  
"Minerva, qu'il y a-t-il ?"   
  
Au regard que lui lança le professeur de métamorphose, le directeur comprit qu'il y avait un rapport avec Harry. Il leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il craignait de voir. Une lettre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Même si le directeur ne l'avouait pas car il avait la charge de l'Ordre du phénix et qu'il s devait de montrer l'exemple, l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Voldemort au mois de juin, lui avait clairement prouvé son incapacité face au mage noir. Ce n'était pas comme son combat face à Grimdenvald car ce n'était pas son combat. Il ne craignait pas la mort car comme il l'avait partagé avec son ami Nicolas Flamel, la mort n'était qu'un passage de plus s'inscrivant dans une continuité. Mais il craignait la mort des autres et le chagrin que cela provoquait, il savait que Harry était fébrile sous ses airs d'assurance et il savait par-dessus tout que ce genre de lettres était de mauvais présage.   
  
Albus Dumbledore prit alors une décision, il se leva, se dirigea vers Harry et l'enjoint à le suivre dans son bureau. Ses amis voulurent le suivre, Dumbledore ne voulut pas puis céda, se disant que selon la nouvelle, ses amis seraient une bonne aide. Tous les cinq suivis de près par McGonagall et Rogue montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Harry avait sa main crispée sur l'enveloppe et après un long moment, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Puis il lut la lettre en silence calmement. Les autres personnes présentes attendaient elles aussi en silence. La tension était palpable et tous craignaient le pire. Harry posa alors la lettre sur ses genoux et fixa Dumbledore, lequel avait rivé ses yeux sur Harry afin de tenter de capter la moindre parcelle d'informations au sujet de la lettre. Harry se décida alors à parler.   
  
"Personne n'est mort."  
  
Même si la nouvelle pouvait sembler réjouissante, personne ne s'en réjouit et tous attendaient.   
  
"Il nous lance un ultimatum."  
  
La nouvelle coupa le souffle à tout le monde. Dumbledore demanda à Harry si il pouvait lui emprunter la lettre, Harry dit que oui et son directeur se mit à la lire assidûment. Mis à part Harry et Dumbledore, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient encore sous le coup de la nouvelle quand Albus reprit la parole.   
  
"Je savais que l'espion en place dans Poudlard avertirait son maître, j'avais pensé à cela, à ce duel, tous les deux, pour faire réagir Voldemort, ce dernier te craint encore, Harry. Il… il ne sait rien encore sur la prophétie et il pense que tu détiens la clef. De te savoir plus puissant, cela peut t'épargner le duel entre vous deux pour quelques temps encore. L'espion a fait son travail mais je ne pensais pas que Voldemort réagirait si vite et de cette façon," dit Dumbledore dont la voix était légèrement tremblante. "Il menace d'attaquer Poudlard à tout moment si Harry ne le rejoint pas."  
  
Cette dernière phrase sonna comme une sentence.  
  
"Je ne ferais jamais cela !" s'écria Harry.  
  
"Nous le savons, Harry, ce ne serait pas toi."  
  
"Mais… les élèves…"  
  
"Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire. La sécurité de Poudlard n'est plus et le groupe de vampires de la dernière fois nous l'a bien prouvé… Je pense que nous devrons en parler aux élèves d'une manière ou d'une autre."  
  
"Mais ce n'est pas leur combat !" dit Harry de vive voix.   
  
"On dirait ma mère, Harry," dit Ron qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur, " la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui est le combat de qui ose affronter le mage noir. C'est le combat de toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas honte de dire qu'ils croient en un monde, non pas meilleur, mais sans lui et sans ses acolytes."  
  
"Vous avez raison, M. Weasley." dit Rogue qui lui aussi venait de sortir du choc qui avait suivi les déclarations de Dumbledore.   
  
"Je pense que pour l'instant, je vais informer les chefs d'établissement qui doivent arriver ce soir pour voir si ils veulent toujours et je vais dire au ministère de se tenir prêt à nous envoyer des aurors dès que nous en aurons besoin."  
  
Puis comme si la vie n'avait pas changé et que ce qui venait de se dire depuis cinq minutes n'était pas plus important que la pluie ou le beau temps, Dumbledore se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau.  
  
"Je crois que vous allez avoir cours, vous n'avez qu'à partir."  
  
Harry et ses amis étaient contrariés de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore maintenant. L'ultimatum posé par la lettre avait échauffé les esprits de nos amis et arrivés en cours chacun de leurs côtés, ils eurent du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ils ne faisaient que ressasser les mots de Voldemort. Harry et Hermione qui étaient ensemble durant toute la matinée de cours ne cessaient de repenser à la lettre et à ce qu'elle contenait. Puis Hermione n'y tenant plus se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura.  
  
"Harry, je crois que nous devrions tenter de trouver l'espion de Voldemort dans Poudlard."  
  
Harry prit le temps d'assimiler cette phrase, l'idée d'Hermione était brillante. Forcément l'espion du mage noir saurait quand l'attaque se ferait si un jour elle se faisait. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Cet espion qu'ils avaient depuis si longtemps laissé de côté. Pourtant il était là, c'était, aux informations qu'ils avaient, un garçon de cinquième ou de sixième année. Puis l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Hermione exposa ses pensées à Ron et Ginny qui eurent les mêmes réactions que Harry. Quand ils pensaient que l'espion à la solde de Voldemort était parmi ces élèves qui déjeunaient autour d'eux, cela les rendait malade. Hermione leur expliqua alors qu'elle retournait depuis un moment à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle espérait trouver une solution pour coincer cet espion. Il s'avérait que son travail était maintenant plus qu'important pour Poudlard et ses élèves. En étant préfets, Ron et Hermione avaient accès aux listes des noms des élèves et tous les quatre se dirent qu'ils allaient ce soir relever les noms des élèves de sexe mâle qui étaient en cinquième ou sixième année à Poudlard. C'est l'esprit encore plus encombré qu'ils passèrent leur après-midi de cours.   
  
A dix-sept heure trente, nos quatre amis se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient totalement oublié l'arrivée de joueurs des autres écoles. Aux ordres de McGonagall, les élèves se mirent en rang devant le château à six heure et demie et à sept heure comme en quatrième année, Beauxbâtons fut la première école à arriver. Une forme énorme venait d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt, il s'agissait du carrosse de la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Les élèves de première et deuxième années furent surpris par le gigantisme de tout l'attelage alors que les autres élèves ne furent qu'une fois de plus surpris de la taille de la directrice de cette école française.   
  
"Enchanté, une fois de plus de vous recevoir à Poudlard, chère Olympe. Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de vous présenter notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il va prendre soin de vos chevaux."  
  
Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la directrice se jeta dans les bras d'Hagrid. Harry se dit alors que son ami et garde chasse de Poudlard avait dû lui cacher des choses et qu'il se réjouissait de les voir si amis. A croire que tout le monde peut un jour trouver son âme et que la plupart du temps, qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent. En effet, même si la directrice française ne voulait l'avouer, tout comme Hagrid, elle était une demi géante et cette même caractéristique les rapprochait énormément. Puis à la suite de Mme Olympe, la délégation de joueurs de quidditch français sortit du carrosse. A la différence d'il y a deux ans, les joueurs portaient d'épaisses capes de sorciers pour les protéger du froid, à croire que le mot était passé entre joueurs et anciens concourants au tournoi des trois sorciers. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons suivirent leur directrice à l'intérieur de Poudlard tout en jetant des regards intrigués aux murs du château. Il est vrai que ce dernier était assez lugubre lorsque la nuit tombe. Puis alors que tous étaient presque rentrés dans les murs de Poudlard, le bateau de Durmstrang arriva. Harry se demanda qui était devenu le directeur de Durmstrang depuis que Karkaroff avait fui face à la menace de Voldemort. A ce moment-là, Harry se demanda ce qu'avait pu devenir le professeur Karkaroff, il se dit qu'il devait être mort à cette heure-ci, et il fut attristé de cette pensée. Il n'avait pas vu l'avancée des élèves de Durmstrang et de leur directeur. Au grand étonnement des élèves de Poudlard, l'homme qui s'avançait ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore lui-même. Puis Harry repensa à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec son directeur. Celui-ci avait un frère, un certain Alberforth Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il ressortit de ses pensées, les élèves étrangers étaient tous rentrés dans la grande salle alors que les élèves de Poudlard les suivaient.   
  
Installés dans la grande salle, les élèves discutaient, excités par l'arrivée de ses nouvelles têtes. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient assis à la table de Serpentard alors que ceux de Beauxbâtons s'étaient fait une place parmi les Serdaigle. Les deux directeurs s'étaient quand à eux assis aux côtés de Dumbledore.   
  
"Ce type ressemble à Dumbledore, vous ne trouvez pas ?" demanda Ron.   
  
Tandis que Harry opinait, Hermione prit la parole.   
  
"Mais est-ce que vous avez lu la Gazette l'année dernière ou vous le faites exprès ?"   
  
Harry n'osa pas dire que vu le comportement des journalistes de la Gazette à son égard, l'année passée, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup feuilleté. Hermione leur expliqua alors que le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang n'était autre que le frère de Dumbledore et que cette nomination avait fait beaucoup de tapages car il était su de tous que Alberforth avait jeté les sorts impardonnables sur des animaux dont des chèvres. Par conséquent beaucoup de personnes s'étaient opposés à sa nomination car il le jugeait de mauvaise influence.   
  
Les deux frères côte à côte ressemblaient à des jumeaux. Leur ressemblance était frappante mis à part l'âge. En effet, Dumbledore semblait un peu plus âgé. Même façon de marcher, de se tenir, de regarder les gens. L'observation de Harry était si poussée qu'elle rencontra par hasard le regard de Alberforth. Son regard était aussi imprégnant que celui de son frère avec néanmoins plus de dynamisme et le sentiment que cet homme connaissait tout de vous sans vous avoir parlé. Harry ressentait l'aura de cet homme, cette aura était presque plus puissante que celle de son frère célèbre, Albus. Cet homme qui venait de mettre mal à l'aise, Harry, d'un seul regard perçant.   
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?" demanda Ginny.  
  
"Non, non, tout va bien."  
  
Au moment où il allait se retourner de nouveau vers ses amis, Albus Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle devint silencieuse.   
  
"Nous sommes aujourd'hui enchantés de recevoir parmi nous, les représentants les plus prestigieux des équipes de quidditch de l'institut Durmstrang et de l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Le tournoi de quidditch qui se déroulera à Poudlard cette année sera, je l'espère, empreint de fair-play et de bonne humeur. Une fois de plus, nos écoles se réunissent malgré les dangers apparents."  
  
A ces derniers mots, les élèves de Poudlard réagirent. Tous se demandaient quels étaient les dangers encourus.   
  
"Mes chers élèves, Poudlard est en danger. Voldemort…"  
  
A ce simple nom, les élèves tressaillirent.   
  
"… Voldemort compte attaquer Poudlard. Nulle date n'est fixée mais j'en informe les élèves afin que ceux d'entre vous qui souhaiteraient quitter l'école puissent le faire. Vos parents ne seront pas informés de cette nouvelle et je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne le soit ou que cela soit fait avec discrétion. L'année qui nous attend risque donc d'être potentiellement dangereuse. Ne cédez pas pour autant à la panique, Poudlard n'est pas non plus sans ressource mais vous êtes avertis et vous pouvez prendre vos dispositions."  
  
Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans les esprits des élèves. La plupart des parents avaient envoyé leurs enfants à Poudlard car ils pensaient que c'était le seul endroit encore sûr de Grande-Bretagne. Voldemort comptait donc un jour attaquer Poudlard. Les élèves ne cherchaient pas à trouver d'explication à cette probabilité d'attaque, Poudlard était le bastion de Dumbledore et de… Potter. Mais les élèves ne pensèrent qu'à Dumbledore, heureusement pour Harry qui n'aurait pas supporté que l'on découvre la lettre reçue dans la matinée.   
  
"Les cours de duel et tous les autres cours qui vous sont dispensés ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, en cas d'attaque, le staff des professeurs ne suffira pas. Poudlard compte sur vous."  
  
Les élèves ne sortaient pas de leur stupéfaction. Harry regrettait l'impact de Voldemort sur le monde de la magie, cette oppression qu'il amenait avec lui, cette ombre de peur permanente qui pouvait se lire sur les visages des premières années seulement âgées de 11 ans. 11 ans et déjà la peur de mourir, de voir les autres mourir, la crainte, le stress. Comme leurs parents, ils vivaient sous la menace de Voldemort.   
  
Par ailleurs, certains élèves parmi les plus âgés surtout réalisaient qu'il était temps de choisir, de choisir son camp, sa position. Certains serpentards, comme la bande de Malfoy, restaient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Dumbledore jetant un regard entre autre vers la table des serpentard et plus particulièrement sur Malfoy.   
  
"J'indique aussi que toute présence de collaborateurs à Voldemort ou à ses mangemorts sera automatiquement expulsé de l'école. Nous ne tolèrerons aucune personne qui puisse fraterniser avec de telles gents. Après ces quelques phrases douloureuses, je vous souhaite tout de même à tous un bon appétit."  
  
Les mets apparurent alors dans les plats disposés à cette intention sur les tables. Les elfes de maison en dehors d'un nettoyage exceptionnel du château, venaient une fois de plus de montrer leur génie, le repas fut excellent. Ron avait encore une pâtisserie dans la bouche lorsque Dumbledore se leva et que les assiettes se nettoyèrent.   
  
"Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu l'appétit. En ce qui concerne le tournoi de quidditch, le programme des matchs est affiché dans le hall ainsi que les heures d'entraînement pour chaque équipe. Je vous souhaite maintenant de passer une bonne nuit car demain, ne l'oubliez pas vous avez cours. Les élèves étrangers seront cette année dispatchés dans les classes selon leur niveau et les matières qu'ils étudient. Veillez donc à leur faire un bon accueil dans vos classes durant les heures de cours."  
  
Puis il s'ensuivit un immense brouhaha, les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Seulement, ils s'arrêtaient tous devant le panneau d'affichage afin de savoir quand aurait lieu le premier match. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient si fatigués de la journée à cause de la lettre et de l'inquiétude qu'elle leur apportait qu'ils décidèrent de ne pas faire cas de la note concernant le tournoi et qu'ils la liraient le lendemain matin. Par conséquent, nos quatre amis quittèrent le plus rapidement possible la Grande Salle et se dirent à peine bonne nuit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.   
  
Mais Harry ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Il voyait Voldemort arrivait sur Poudlard et… et tuer des élèves sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il repensa alors à la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait léguée son père et décida qu'il était temps de la ressortir. Il s'en enveloppa, récupéra la carte du Maraudeur et descendit sans bruit dans la Grande Salle. Veillant à ce que Rusard ou un tout autre professeur qui effectuait sa ronde ne le trouve, il arriva rapidement dans le hall et franchit les grandes portes de chêne du château pour se retrouver dans le parc.   
  
Les seuls bruits de la nuit provenaient de la forêt interdite. Ils étaient constitués de hululements et de chuintements en tout genre. Harry se dirigea machinalement vers le chêne qu'il affectionnait sur les rives du lac. Le vaisseau de Durmstrang était situé un peu plus loin au bord du lac et ressemblait à un bateau fantôme vu de son chêne. Harry aimait la quiétude de la nuit. Cette tranquillité apparente de la nature comme si le monde pouvait alors le cacher. Il se sentait libre et pouvait vaquer à réfléchir à sa guise.   
  
Harry avait pensé qu'une fois rentré à Poudlard, la routine quotidienne serait revenue et que le monde magique et Voldemort lui auraient apparu comme à travers une vitre fumée. Mais non… depuis le début de l'année, il avait perdu la seule famille qu'il lui restait, il avait appris ses origines et maintenant voilà qu'il était confronté à un ultimatum. Puis il y avait l'idée d'Hermione de rechercher qui était l'espion à la solde de Voldemort. Tout cela faisait que ce soir, la pression était trop forte. Il sortit la boîte que lui avait offerte Ginny et s'en servit comme Pensive. Il savait que de vider de cette manière son esprit n'était valable qu'à court terme mais pour l'instant il s'en contentait. Il n'avait pas d'autre façon pour l'instant.   
  
Pendant qu'il se vidait l'esprit, quelqu'un était sorti de la forêt interdite. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de pas derrière lui. Cette personne l'observait et Harry ne s'en doutait pas. Continuant à réfléchir à sa vie, il s'était allongé dans l'herbe plus qu'humide du mois de novembre et avait fermé les yeux se laissant aller à penser à autre chose qu'à Voldemort. 


	18. Ombres

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Eh, oui ! Vous ne le saviez pas mais maintenant vous êtes au courant, j'ai un petit côté sadique. Certains m'ont fait la réflexion et je l'avoue, j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à couper le chapitre juste avant que vous appreniez qui épiait Harry. Mais bon, ce chapitre est là pour combler vos ardeurs à vouloir me tuer (dixit dedeagratter). Sinon il faut aussi que je réponde aux questions et aux remarques qui me sont faites donc voici :   
  
Hedwige : Le Harry Potter que je construis est, il est vrai, doté d'immenses pouvoirs. Cependant j'ai du mal à concevoir le duel final entre Harry et Voldemort comme une imitation du combat livré par David contre Goliath, je ne pense pas que les pouvoirs peu développés qu'il a fin cinquième année lui permettrait de gagner. C'est pour cette raison là que mon Harry a tant de pouvoir pour enfin pouvoir égaler Voldemort, combattre comme des égaux. En ce qui concerne Malfoy, je le vois tel que je le décris, c'est-à-dire un jeune homme totalement inconscient et terriblement arrogant. Il se sait protégé par sa famille (Les Malfoy, les Lestranges… cf. généalogie des Black). Cette arrogance naturelle est dans son sang, il ne peut selon moi cesser de parader, il se doit d'être le digne représentant de sa famille même si son père ne l'est plus. Question d'honneur. Pour ce qui est de son camp, je ne veux pas choisir, il est prédestiné à rejoindre Voldemort mais le choix reste sien et je pense qu'il tient réellement à choisir la vie qu'il veut mener. Drago est le parfait représentant des serpentard mais de là à dire qu'il est dans le camp de Voldemort, je n'en sais rien, affaire à suivre.   
  
Usul : Ta review était si sobre qu'elle m'a fait rire. J'ai l'impression d'être une élève et que tu es mon maître et que tu me rends un devoir pour lequel j'ai eu une bonne note. Sinon je te remercie, cela me fait toujours plaisir lorsque l'on prend le temps de me dire que je fais du bon travail.   
  
Je fais de gros bisous à tout le monde et vous remercie pour vos reviews,  
  
Caldys  
  
Chapitre 18 : Ombres...  
  
Harry venait de sortir momentanément de ses pensées. Les ululements provenant de la forêt interdite, installaient un rythme nocturne, une berceuse sonore. Puis il y eut un bruit de pas sur des feuilles. Harry sut alors que quelqu'un se trouvait à approximativement une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. La personne s'était arrêtée. Harry devait réagir… mais que faire, l'attaquer, lui lancer un avertissement. Non… l'idée venait de germer dans son esprit. A voix basse, il se jeta le sort de bouclier, en espérant que si la personne attaquait, celui-ci résisterait. Puis Harry se dit qu'au fond il ne risquait rien, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui se trouvait derrière lui, il l'aurait su.   
  
"Je ne vous dérange pas, je l'espère," dit Harry une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.   
  
Il était resté allongé dans l'herbe, cette provocation pourrait lui coûter si jamais l'inconnu venait pour l'attaquer mais tant pis. Personne ne répondait. Puis la personne s'avança et se mit debout à ses côtés.   
  
"Je croyais que vous étiez endormi, M. Potter."  
  
Cette voix, il la connaissait mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà entendu. A moins que… oui, cette voix ressemblait à une autre qu'il connaissait parfaitement, celle de Dumbledore.   
  
"Bonsoir, M. Dumbledore, belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Oh, tu sais qui je suis. Mais puis-je te demander ce que tu fais en dehors du château à cette heure-ci de la nuit ?"  
  
Harry ne connaissait pas cet homme, il ne savait si il devait le considérer comme ami ou ennemi.  
  
"Surtout, toi, Harry. A ce que m'a dit mon frère, il ne faut pas te perdre."  
  
Lorsque Alberforth parla de Albus, Harry se détendit. Si son directeur faisait confiance à son frère alors Harry pouvait aussi lui faire confiance.   
  
"J'ai une hypothèse sur ta présence ici, Harry, puis-je te l'exposer ?"  
  
"Allez-y." lui dit Harry.   
  
"Tu sors et tu viens ici pour essayer d'oublier le monde qui t'entoure et ne plus penser qu'à la Terre…"  
  
Harry s'en était douté en croisant son regard pendant le banquet mais là, plus aucun doute, l'aura de cet homme était impressionnante, plus que celle de son frère et sa façon d'analyser les problèmes des autres, la facilité de son jugement impressionné, Harry. Il laissa Alberforth terminer mais ne prit pas la parole. Que dire ? Cet homme comprendrait chacune de ses paroles dans son véritable sens et Harry ne pourrait rien lui cacher.   
  
"Oh, je vois les questions que tu te poses, Harry, j'ai vu ton regard au dîner, tu te demandes comment il se fait qua mon aura soit plus grande que celle de mon frère et que je ne sois pas aussi connue que lui."  
  
Cet homme, cet homme l'intriguait. Il le laissa continuer. Alberforth lui expliqua son manque d'ambition à côté de son frère, le jugement pour les sorts impardonnables qu'il avait lancé, son envie de paix intérieure…  
  
"Je n'ai accepté le poste de directeur de Durmstrang que parce que mon frère avait besoin de confiance," rajouta-t-il.   
  
Harry commençait à se faire une idée de cet homme et commençait à l'apprécier. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, Alberforth Dumbledore s'installa aux côtés de Harry et tous les deux se turent. La nuit et son monde de bruits, la nuit et son calme relatif… Jusqu'à ce que Alberforth Dumbledore se relève et dise qu'il était temps pour Harry de rentrer au château. Le jeune homme accepta cette idée et se releva, remercia Alberforth de lui avoir tenu compagnie et s'en retourna vers le château alors que le directeur de Durmstrang rentrait dans son navire.   
  
Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides, mais Harry s'était tout de même revêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité et suivait des yeux la carte du Maraudeur. Au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il vérifiait que personne ne se trouvait sur son chemin, il vit une ombre se déplacer mais pourtant rien n'était marqué sur la carte. Harry crut voir une silhouette partir par un couloir un peu plus loin sur la gauche, il regarda de nouveau sa carte et ne vit rien, il se dit alors qu'il devait suivre la personne. Il redescendit dans sa poursuite dans la hall d'entrée du château puis prit le chemin qui menait à la volière. Cependant, alors que Harry allait entrer dans la volière et voir qui se permettait d'envoyer du courrier en plein milieu de la nuit mais surtout qui était capable de cacher son identité à la carte du Maraudeur. Cette dernière idée fit peur à Harry. Une personne dans Poudlard était capable de confondre la carte du Maraudeur. Une personne pouvait se promener impunément dans Poudlard. Une personne qui envoyait du courrier en plein milieu de la nuit. Une personne qui…   
  
"Potter !"  
  
Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. La voix de Rusard venait de s'élever juste dans son dos. Miss Teigne se tenait déjà à ses pieds et miaulait de façon sordide. Harry voulut alors lui dire pourquoi il était dans le couloir mais Rusard n'entendit rien et l'amena par la peau du cou dans le bureau de McGonagall.   
  
"Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites à la volière en plein milieu de la nuit !"  
  
Le regard inquisiteur de sa directrice de maison fit trembler Harry. McGonagall était réellement en colère ce qui dénotait avec sa tenue vestimentaire. Harry eut alors droit à un long monologue dont il avait l'habitude lui expliquant que tout particulièrement lui, il ne devait pas se promener seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, que sa sécurité était plus importante que tout le reste… Puis lorsque McGonagall se fut calmée, Harry lui expliqua alors ce qui était arrivé et sa présence à la volière. La directrice des Gryffondor se leva alors et conduisit Harry chez Dumbledore. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et trouvèrent celui-ci habillé, à son bureau, et manifestement déjà mis au courant.   
  
"Vous… vous ne dormiez pas ?" demanda Harry incrédule.   
  
"Je ne dors que très peu mais là n'est pas la raison de ta présence. D'après Rusard, il t'a trouvé à la volière, ta cape d'invisibilité te découvrant à moitié avec un vieux morceau de parchemin dans les mains. Est-ce vrai, Harry ?"  
  
"Oui, mais en fait, euh… je suppose que vous connaissez l'existence de la carte du Maraudeur. Le professeur Lupin a dû vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Il est vrai qu'il m'en a parlé mais il ne me l'a jamais montré, pourrais-je la voir ?"  
  
Harry sortit alors le parchemin de sa poche et dit : "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises". La carte se dessina alors. Les couloirs de Poudlard apparurent.   
  
"Sirius, James et Rémus étaient bien les élèves les plus brillants de leur promotion," dit McGonagall, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.   
  
"Oui, c'est vrai."  
  
Puis Harry leur montra, les personnes en mouvement dans le château, le système des étiquettes avec les noms… Le jeune homme commença alors à expliquer sa présence près de la volière.   
  
"Je suis allé me balader dans le parc, ce soir et…"  
  
"Harry !" s'exclama McGonagall.   
  
"Ah, non ! Ne me dîtes pas ce que vous voulez me dire. Vous savez parfaitement que mis à part si Voldemort entre dans Poudlard, je ne vois ce que j'ai à craindre, faut-il que je vous rappelle un certain duel ?"  
  
Le silence retomba et McGonagall opina. Harry reprit alors ses explications.   
  
"J'étais dans le parc, puis je rentrais quand soudain, je vis une ombre dans le couloir du premier étage menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde s'affiche sur la carte des Maraudeurs alors que là, personne. Personne n'était dans ce couloir alors que je venais justement de voir une silhouette. Silhouette que je me suis décidé à suivre. Et que j'ai perdu dans la tour de la volière à cause de Rusard."  
  
Dumbledore avait les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait. McGonagall quant à elle, elle semblait ne rien comprendre à l'histoire.  
  
"Est-ce qu'il te semble que la personne que tu as vu ce soir pourrait être un élève ?"  
  
"Oui, il me semble que la personne n'était pas un adulte. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'était pas non plus une fille."  
  
"Tout semble montrer que notre cher fantôme n'est plus Minerva." dit calmement Albus.   
  
"Quel fantôme ?" demanda Harry perplexe.   
  
Le directeur expliqua alors à Harry que depuis la rentrée, les professeurs chargés de faire les rondes dans les couloirs semblaient avoir vu une ombre marchait dans les couloirs. Harry ne comprenait plus grand-chose, si il recoupait les informations, un élève était assez puissant pour échapper à la vigilance des professeurs et pour mentir à la carte du Maraudeur. Le Directeur et McGonagall semblaient avoir fait les mêmes déductions. L'espion… ce devait être l'élève dont Voldemort se servait pour espionner l'école. Il ne pouvait y avoir que Voldemort pour poser sur l'espion un sort lui permettant de se déplacer incognito.   
  
L'esprit totalement accaparé par cette nouvelle constatation, Harry se retourna avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore vers sa tour.   
  
"Mot de passe ?" demanda la Grosse Dame ensommeillée.   
  
Puis sortant de sa torpeur, elle reconnut Harry et s'écria :  
  
"Pas besoin de mot de passe pour vous, cher maître."  
  
Harry se dit qu'il y avait au fond un avantage à être l'héritier de Gryffondor. Sans cette ascendance, il aurait passé la nuit dehors parce qu'il avait oublié de demander à Ron le nouveau mot de passe en rentrant du dîner. N'ayant toujours pas sommeil et l'esprit en ébullition, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et absorber par la danse des flammes dans l'âtre quand un des fantômes entra dans la pièce. Harry s'aperçut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Nick-quasi-sans-tête le fantôme des Gryffondor. Harry aimait parler avec lui.   
  
"Bonjour, sir." dit Harry.   
  
Le jeune sorcier utilisait le préfixe nobiliaire, non pas pour flatter le fantôme, mais en vérité, il s'avérait que Nick-quasi-sans-tête se nommait Sir Nicholas de quelque chose. Harry avait oublié la totalité de son nom mais il savait que cela faisait plaisir au fantôme d'utiliser son véritable nom.   
  
"Bonsoir, mais que fait un Gryffondor si tard dans la salle commune ?"  
  
Remarquant le masque de pensées sur le visage de Harry, il sut alors qu'une fois de plus le jeune homme était confronté à sa vie, à sa destinée. Le silence s'installa entre eux mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences dû à de la gêne mais plutôt un silence partagé empreint de sérénité. Puis Harry se décida à parler du fantôme car il n'avait pas envie qu'une fois de plus cette nuit il dût exposer ses problèmes et ses peurs.   
  
"Alors, où en est votre inscription au club des chasseurs sans tête ? J'ai oublié de vous demander où cela en était depuis longtemps, je suis désolé."  
  
"Oh, ne t'excuse pas, Harry. En fait, tu sais ils ne m'avaient pas voulu, j'ai réessayer l'année suivante et cela s'est conclu par un nouvel échec. Alors j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ma propre association, un club ouvert à tous ceux qui veulent y entrer. Nous ne faisons rien d'extraordinaire, nous nous voyons, nous discutons, nous fêtons les anniversaires mais c'est sympathique et je rencontre un grand succès. Ca me permet de rabattre le caquet aux membres du club des chasseurs sans tête."  
  
Le fantôme partit alors à lui raconter leur dernière fête, puis les problèmes que les fantômes de Poudlard rencontrés avec Peeves… Cette discussion avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête fit du bien à Harry car elle lui fit penser à autre chose qu'à cet espion qui se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil assaillit le jeune homme qui s'excusa auprès du fantôme et le quitta pour aller rejoindre son dortoir et se lover dans son lit qu'il ne quitta plus jusqu'au petit matin. 


	19. Quand l'échéance approche

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir vos reviews. Je félicite tout particulièrement certains d'entre vous (ils se reconnaîtront) pour leur impressionnante ribambelle de mots dits "gros". Je sais je suis coupable je l'avoue. Je n'ai plus écrit depuis je ne sais combien mais est-ce que si je vous dit que je suis en première année dans une classe préparatoire hec, je suis un peu pardonnée. Le boulot foisonne tant qu'on le veut dans ses études là alors Harry Potter passe un peu au deuxième plan ce qui me désole énormément. Suis-je pardonnable ou plutôt puis-je l'être à vos yeux ? J'espère sinon que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour tous ou que le boulot n'est pas trop dur pour ceux qui travaillent. J'espère que je n'ai rien perdu de mes facilités d'écriture et que je pourrais donc publié un grand nombre de chapitres pendant ces quelques dix jours. Bisous à tous, Caldys  
  
Chapitre 19 : Quand l'échéance approche  
  
En redescendant le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur le panneau d'affichage. L'équipe de Gryffondor… non, de Poudlard mais l'idée était dure à assumer, devait affronter pour leur premier match, l'équipe de Beauxbâtons le 13 décembre. La date du match leur paraissait terriblement lointaine et l'excitation due au match de quidditch retomba rapidement. Pour seule consolation, ils virent qu'ils avaient entraînement deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi.  
Rapidement rejoints par leurs deux petites amies, nos deux acolytes allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils partaient en cours, Harry leur raconta l'ombre qu'il avait vu dans les couloirs hier soir et sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Hermione prit bien sûr son air effaré qui signifiait "Mais Harry qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans les couloirs seul la nuit mais ce n'est pas prudent !" alors que Ron lui semblait intrigué. Cependant Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la remarque car ils étaient arrivés devant leur classe d'enchantement. Le professeur Flitwick venait de grimper sur les livres qui lui servaient d'estrade et sommait les élèves à rentrer s'installer dans la salle. "Chut, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons voir aujourd'hui le sort d'agrandissement et de rapetissement des objets."  
Il s'en suivit une longue description du sort puis l'expérimentation. Harry et Hermione furent les deux seuls à accomplir les deux sorts au bout des heures de cours. Les semaines qui s'ensuivirent furent calmes et horriblement remplies de devoirs. En effet, même si les ASPIC n'étaient que pour l'année suivante, la charge scolaire n'en était pas moindre et McGonagall ne se faisait pas prier pour leur rappeler. Harry avait été les premiers jours après l'arrivée des élèves des écoles étrangères, un centre d'intérêt puis le temps faisant son œuvre, l'intérêt qui touchait Harry était revenu à la normale. Les couloirs de Poudlard ne parlait maintenant plus que de deux choses : le bal de fin d'année mais surtout le match de quidditch qui devait se déroulait le week-end qui arrivait entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons. Le vendredi soir arrivait les élèves qui étaient déjà rentrés dans la Grande Salle s'aperçurent rapidement que la table des professeurs avaient été rallongées et que des couverts supplémentaires y avaient été ajoutés. Lorsque les professeurs vinrent s'installer et Dumbledore se leva.  
"Veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue au ministre des jeux et sports magiques ainsi qu'au représentant du ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne !"  
Un ban accueillit M. Verpey. Ancien joueur de quidditch pour les frelons de Wimbourne, il en portait pourtant toujours la tenue, une affreuse robe de sorcier rayée jaune et noir. Les élèves ainsi que la majorité des amateurs de quidditch l'adoraient et trouvaient qu'il convenait plus que jamais au poste. Son visage rond et son air candide ne pouvaient que le rendre appréciable. Harry se demandait si les sorciers l'aimeraient autant si ils savaient qu'il avait été plus tôt du côté de Voldemort. Le jeune homme se demandait comment il se faisait qu'il ne soit toujours rien arrivé à Verpey alors que le mage noir reprenait sa place. Le suivant de près, Percy Weasley, le frère de Ron, marchait raide. Le stress pouvait se lire sur son visage. Même s'il avait déjà représenté le ministre de la magie au sein de Poudlard, c'était la première fois que M. Fudge lui déléguait autant de pouvoir et cette soudaine prise d'importance qui pourtant le rendait fier le mettait face au mur : il fallait qu'il soit parfait. Alors que Verpey saluait par grand serrement de poigne les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang et semblait être parfaitement à l'aise, Percy les saluait du manière très stricte ce qui le rendait d'autant plus maladroit. Les saluts de Percy auraient pu être ceux que l'on donne aux parents d'un défunt le jour de l'enterrement de celui-ci. Engoncé dans sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit, ses manières manquaient de naturel. Dumbledore qui s'en aperçut rapidement pris la situation en main en invitant les deux représentants ministériels à prendre place auprès des professeurs. Percy se retrouva à droite de McGonagall tandis que Verpey fut placé à gauche de Rogue, ces deux derniers dénotant horriblement l'un à côté de l'autre de part leur opposition caractérielle. Dumbledore annonça alors que le dîner pouvait commencer. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis à reparler de quidditch, de la dernière coupe mondiale de quidditch à laquelle ils avaient rencontré Verpey et des pronostics envisagés pour la prochaine coupe du monde. Le repas passa relativement rapidement et Dumbledore se releva. "Mes chers élèves, comme vous vous en doutez, M. Verpey et M. Weasley viennent ce soir à Poudlard afin d'assister demain dans la matinée au premier match de notre coupe inter école. Je vous rappelle par ailleurs qu'un élève non accompagné au bal de fin d'année ne pourra pas rentrer dans la salle des festivités, pensez donc à trouver cavaliers et cavalières."  
A cette dernière phrase, les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent et Harry se rendit alors compte que le bal de Noël était une idée de Dumbledore et qu'il voulait tout simplement que les élèves viennent accompagnés afin que des couples se forment. Puis son esprit fut distrait par Neville qui était assis un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Celui-ci venait de sortir sa baguette et marmonnait quelque chose en tapotant sur son verre. "Neville, arrête, tu sais que je suis préfète, je pourrais te punir pour ce que tu es en train de faire." dit calmement Hermione. "Non, laisse-le essayer…" dit une autre voix. Puis un léger "pof" se fit entendre suivit par un changement de couleur de la part du liquide contenu dans le verre de Neville. "Qui veut un whisky ?" demanda ce dernier très amusé.  
Dean se laissa tenter, approcha le verre de sa bouche et y trempa juste les lèvres. Hermione le regardait faire avec un regard qui hurlait son mécontentement. En retirant le verre de ses lèvres, Dean ouvrit la bouche et tomba de son banc. Tous les Gryffondor restèrent interloqués. La Grande Salle se tut et tout le monde se tourna vers Dean qui était allongé par terre à même la pierre. Celui-ci au bout de quelques instants, ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire béatement.  
"Super puissant ton truc, Neville, génial !" s'exclama le testeur enthousiaste. Pendant ce temps là, McGonagall s'était levée et se dirigeait à grands pas vers sa maison. Neville se mit à rougir terriblement, comme à son habitude celui-ci ne savait pas mentir et se retrouvait plus que gêné face à l'arrivée de sa directrice. Mais Hermione se rendit soudain compte que si McGonagall apprenait l'essai que Neville venait de se faire sous les yeux de la préfète. Son image de préfète perdrait de sa superbe. Hermione réagit donc au quart de tour et lança un sort pour transformer le liquide du verre en thé sans que personne ne s'en aperçut tant tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur leur directrice. "M. Finnigan, pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous fait ainsi tomber de ce banc ?"  
Seamus ne savait quoi répondre et lançait des regards alarmés vers Neville. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. "Mlle Granger, que se passe-t-il à votre table ?"  
Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Tous les Gryffondor s'étaient maintenant tournés vers elle.  
"En fait, Neville a fait une expérience avec son eau et il…"  
Les Gryffondor n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Hermione était en train de tout raconté à McGonagall, le pauvre Neville allait être sévèrement sermonné. "… s'avère qu'il a réussi. Neville vient de faire un magnifique thé earl grey, un peu fort mais très réussi. Il en va de soi que cette réussite de Neville à littéralement renverser notre pauvre Seamus qui n'est toujours pas capable de performer ce sort de niveau moyen."  
McGonagall semblait soucieuse quant aux paroles de Hermione car les Gryffondor semblaient tous interloqués. En effet; Hermione Granger venait de mentir à un professeur. La directrice attrapa le verre et y trempa ses lèvres alors que tous les élèves de la table retenaient leur souffle. Mais au vu de la tranquillité de Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron surent que leur meilleure amie avait fait quelque chose. "Hm… très bon thé, M. Longdubat, 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Quant à vous, M. Finnigan, votre manque de confiance dans les capacités de votre ami et votre attitude alors que des représentants du Ministère sont présents ce soir vous coûteront 10 points."  
McGonagall s'en retourna alors à la table des professeurs. Les Gryffondor remercièrent silencieusement l'attitude de leur directrice qui leur permit de ne perdre aucun point. "Merci, Hermione," dit timidement Neville. "Il n'y a pas de quoi, Neville, mais quand je te dis de ne pas faire tes expériences devant moi, ici, ne les fais."  
Neville hocha la tête d'un air penaud. Le repas se termina dans la bonne ambiance sur l'affaire qu'il venait de se dérouler. Harry de son côté avait l'esprit tiraillé. Un traître se cachait parmi tout ces gens qui semblait être empli de candeur. Mais où pouvait se trouver le traître à la solde de Voldemort ? Cependant ses pensées s'évanouirent rapidement alors que Ginny lui prenait la main sous la table et le regarda d'un air inquiet. Harry de son côté la rassura par un hochement de tête et un grand sourire. En ce qui concernait sa relation avec Ginny, Harry comme tout homme âgé de 17 ans commençait à subir les relances de ses hormones. Il avait réellement envie d'aller plus loin avec Ginny, il était intimement persuadé que Ginny était la femme de sa vie. L'osmose dans laquelle ils baignaient en était l'image même. Mais il savait que Ginny n'était pas prête et il ne voulait pas la forcer. Mais son sourire… sa beauté… faisait tourner la tête de Harry. Perdu dans la contemplation hébétée de sa compagne, Harry se vit rétorquer : "Cher M. Potter vous rêvez, ne voyez-vous donc pas que tout le monde quitte la grande salle ?"  
Harry réagit alors et vit que la Grande Salle était presque vide. Ginny aimez bien l'appeler M. Potter et le vouvoyer pour le taquiner. Harry en faisait de même et cela constituait en quelque sorte un jeu entre eux deux. Tous deux sortirent alors et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. En chemin, ils croisèrent un Malefoy extrêmement soucieux qui ne leur rétorqua rien et ne sembla pas les voir. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait autant tracassé Malefoy. Mais le resserrement de l'emprise de Ginny sur ses doigts le ramena d'autant plus vite à la réalité. Puis répondant soudain à une pulsion, Harry attrapa Ginny et la plaqua tendrement contre le mur. Un long baiser s'ensuivit. Ginny repoussa alors gentiment Harry, au regard de celui-ci, elle sut qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste. "Pas ce soir, mon amour, tu as un match demain."  
Ginny avait réellement le chic de ramener Harry à la réalité. Il se rappela alors qu'il défendait demain les couleurs de Poudlard et que ses aptitudes d'attrapeur détermineraient pour beaucoup la victoire de Gryffondor. Ils rentrèrent alors calmement dans la salle des Gryffondor, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis se séparèrent. La nuit n'apporte-t-elle pas conseil et vitalité ? 


	20. Alors que tout allait

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je vois que l'on continue à me lire malgré mon retard de chapitres. J'en suis très heureuse et surtout très flattée. Réponse à Patmola : Merci d'avoir repérée l'erreur, quelle gourde je suis ! Mais bon, personne d'autre n'y a fait attention, l'honneur est donc sauf. Merci encore.  
Réponse à Kwaak : Patience, patience… Mais qui pourrait donc être cet espion.  
Réponse à Koba23 : Tu es mon plus grand reviewer. A vrai dire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui prend le temps d'adresser un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre. Sinon, je fais de gros bisous à tout le monde,  
Continuez à me reviewer, Caldys  
  
Au fait, mais qui est cette "Ombre" ? Affaire à suivre…   
  
Chapitre 20 : Alors que tout allait  
  
Un coussin venait de traverser le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ce dernier atterrit sur la tête de Harry Potter lequel dormait encore. Un grognement se fit alors entendre alors que Ron tirait les tentures de son lit. "Allez debout, on a une équipe à mater."  
Harry prit alors conscience que l'on était samedi, LE samedi où l'équipe de Poudlard faisait son premier match contre Beauxbâtons. Colin Crivey et son frère, sous prétexte de faire un article sur l'équipe de Beauxbâtons étaient allés espionner les adversaires. Leur rapport était sans appel : Beauxbâtons savait joué et même très bien. Harry se rappelle des voix excitées des deux frères. "On a vu ! On a vu ! Les français ont une aisance…"  
Les mots des Crivey tournèrent encore un bon moment dans sa tête alors qu'il rejoignait avec Ron, les autres membres de l'équipe. La traversée du château au terrain de quidditch lui avait semblé interminable. La tension était palpable, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux et le temps autant que la forêt interdite semblaient vibrés à l'unisson de leur stress. Harry ne cessait de se répéter qu'ils fallaient qu'ils gagnent, ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur de l'école ? Dumbledore n'en avait cure de leur victoire mais les élèves ne leur pardonneraient jamais. Le temps s'était assombri mais ne semblait pas se vouloir menaçant. Arrivés dans les vestiaires, les deux amis commencèrent à attendre le murmure lointain des élèves qui étaient venus supporter leurs équipes. Le matin même, les deux amis avaient croisé un nombre impressionnant d'élèves de Beauxbâtons et Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'ils étaient arrivés ce matin pour soutenir leur école pendant le match. L'équipe de Poudlard était muette, tout le monde était en train de se changer et se vêtait aux couleurs de Poudlard, une robe de quidditch blanche avec le blason de Poudlard en grand. La tension était à son comble alors que Ludo Verpey rentra tout à coup dans les vestiaires.  
"Quelle journée !"  
Les mines ne se décontractèrent pas pour autant. "Chers joueurs, je pars de ce pas rejoindre mon micro de commentateur et je voulais vous souhaiter : bonne chance !" Arriva alors à sa suite alors qu'il quittait les vestiaires, McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. La sous-directrice de Poudlard prit la parole d'un air solennel.  
"Vous êtes l'équipe de Poudlard, nous comptons sur vous quoique…"  
Un élève de septième année arriva alors dans le vestiaire. "On me fait dire que le match doit commencer, les équipes doivent s'avancer."  
"Sortez !" hurla Rogue la mine anxieuse. Au sortir du vestiaire, le bruit des supporters s'amplifia et rappela à Harry le souvenir de la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch à laquelle il avait assistée il y a deux ans. Les gradins avaient été agrandi et contenait la marée humaine qui agitait drapeau et slogans. Harry remarqua alors rapidement un pan entier de gradin où les élèves avaient été comme illusionné. Un peu comme le sort que lui avait lancé Maugrey lorsqu'il quittait l'année passée les Dursley. En effet, les effets ne formaient qu'un immense tableau représentant le blason de Poudlard et qui disait : "Lions, vipères, blaireaux et renards, tremblez français !".;  
Harry vit alors que ses coéquipiers avaient commencé à décoller, quand vint son tour, Harry prit son envol. Alors que le sentiment d'exaltation coutumier de tous ses vols commençait à se faire sentir, Harry entendit dans le lointain, la voix de Verpey prononçait son nom, un vague "et Harry Potter en attrapeur pour l'équipe de Poudlard."  
En position, haut dans le ciel gris de l'Angleterre, Harry scrutait la masse d'élèves qui s'agitait en dessous de lui. Les couleurs des différentes maisons de Poudlard étaient en ce jour mélangées. Harry commençait à comprendre les motivations de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait atteint son but. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient pour la première fois unis tous ensemble. La frontière que constituaient les maisons s'estompait le temps de ce match. Mais il fut rapidement coupé par le coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine. Les joueurs s'agitèrent soudainement et la quête du vif d'or commença pour Harry. L'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons était de son côté et le cherchait aussi. Harry était heureux que pour une fois, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse ne le talonne pas en permanence. En moins de cinq minutes de jeu, le temps s'était changé du tout au tout. Les nuages gris s'étaient encore plus assombris et la pluie commençait à tomber. Harry ne fut pas pris au dépourvu cette fois-ci et sortit sa baguette afin de jeter le sort d'Impervius. Sa vision redevint alors on ne peut plus claire. Les français semblaient se débrouiller très bien et les joueurs de Poudlard semblaient légèrement débordés. Mais à l'inverse des français, les jeunes anglais étaient habitués à la pluie ou plutôt au crachin caractéristique de la Grande Bretagne alors que les français semblaient être incommodés par la pluie environnante. Cette atmosphère humide avait contraint l'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons à changer sa stratégie et Harry remarqua rapidement que celui-ci volait en parallèle de lui. Harry partit alors d'un seul coup en piqué vers le sol. L'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons prit de court se lança à sa suite avec toute la puissance de son balai. Dans sa descente Harry ne voyait plus rien, puis soudain il vit le sol plus sombre que jamais et redressa son balai alors que le français s'abîmait sur le terrain de quidditch. Mme Pomfresh accourut rapidement et tentait de rétablir le joueur alors qu'un temps mort était observé et que Verpey hurlait dans sa baguette : "Quelle magnifique feinte de Wronski ! M. Krum, M. Potter n'a rien à vous envier…"  
Le joueur français parvint à se relever et le match reprit, les joueurs de Poudlard arrivaient à resserrer le score, Harry entendit un 90-70 en faveur de Beauxbâtons. Cependant le temps ne s'améliorait guère et l'orage s'intensifiait, Harry se dit qu'il était tant qu'il trouve le vif d'or, alors qu'il partait à la recherche du vif d'or en s'élevant dans le ciel pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble du terrain. Harry vit au loin une ombre se dirigeait vers le château. Cette ombre ne le préoccupa guère, absorbé par la seule recherche du vif. C'est alors qu'il le vit, près d'un des gradins, rasant le sol, virevoltant avec sa légèreté habituelle. Harry partit alors en piqué une nouvelle fois. L'attrapeur français qui n'avait repéré encore le vif d'or cru qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois d'une ruse du Gryffondor et ne cilla point continuant à faire des cercles au-dessus du terrain de quidditch. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement pour Harry, il entendit un cognard passer à proximité de sa tête alors qu'il continuait sa course folle. Le vif d'or ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir et virevoltait toujours tranquillement au ras du sol. Au moment où Harry attrapait le vif d'or les cris de joie des élèves de Poudlard explosèrent. Puis alors que tout le monde sombrait dans la liesse générale, une explosion se fit entendre. Le sol se mit à trembler et les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée volèrent en éclat. Le sol se mit à trembler et le silence se fit entendre quelques secondes avant que les cris désemparés des élèves retentissent. Harry qui se tourna instinctivement vers Dumbledore vit ce dernier prendre le balai que venait juste de lui passer Mme Bibine. Il l'enfourcha et se plaça au centre du terrain de quidditch. Tirant sa baguette, sa voix s'amplifia. "Elèves, calmez-vous," hurla-t-il. Le silence revint d'un seul coup. "Préfets et quelques professeurs ainsi que les représentants du ministère veuillez faire évacuer dans le calme le terrain de quidditch. Conduisez les élèves près du lac et de la cabane de Hagrid. Minerva faites ce que vous avez à faire. Les autres professeurs suivez moi."  
Harry rejoignit son directeur alors qu'il redescendait vers le sol. "Je viens avec vous," lui dit Harry.  
"S'il t'en convient."  
Harry s'étonna du ait que son directeur ne lui dise pas d'aller rejoindre les autres élèves. Alors que l'évacuation commençait et que Harry entendait la voix de Percy qui dictait le comportement à suivre aux élèves comme dans le passé, le groupe des professeurs et Harry se dirigeaient vers le château, baguette en alerte. 


	21. Lumières de Poudlard quand vous vacillez

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'ai besoin de vos review pour me sentir soutenue. Ne m'oubliez donc pas. Réponse à Gally-Chan : En ce qui concerne l'animagus de Harry, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas développé ce point alors que Harry a largement les pouvoirs nécessaires et même plus. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, peut-être qu'il découvrira son animagus par concours de circonstance ou peut-être qu'il n'en a pas besoin ? Mais les plus grands sorciers en ayant eu qui sait quand Harry aura le sien… Réponse à popoyo2706 : Je te remercie du fond du cœur, j'avoue que j'ai extrêmement besoin de review comme les tiennes. Elles me permettent de remettre en cause mon écriture, mon style et ma voie. J'espère que tes conseils porteront les fruits dans mon écriture à venir, c'est vrai que tu m'as porté à réfléchir sur différents points et je t'en remercie une fois de plus.  
Réponse à Manouboum : On peut dire que tu sais remonter le moral. J'avoue que le manque de reviews m'angoisse un peu des fois, je me pose des questions du style "ma fic ne mérite-t-elle pas des reviews positives ou négatives ?". C'est vrai qu'au fond, je suis un peu comme toi quand je lis une fic je la télécharge d'abord en entier et il est vrai que j'oublie très souvent de reviewer l'auteur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si je réclame à corps et à cris des reviews, j'écris d'abord pour moi.  
Je remercie aussi Nymphadora Tonks, thibaud, Mileslerenard, chessandmat, zahiria, Marry Larry, siriuspotter, Archange dechu pour leurs gentillesses et leurs review. Dans l'espoir que mes vœux se réalisent,  
Bisous, Caldys  
  
Chapitre 21 : Lumières de Poudlard quand vous vacillez  
  
Dumbledore avait le visage déformé par une horrible grimace. La pluie battait leurs visages mais Harry restait concentré sur celui de Dumbledore. Son directeur avait un visage plus enragé que lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort à la fin de l'année passée. Harry savait ce que Dumbledore pensait, son directeur était en train de se demander comment ils avaient pu osé s'en prendre au château. La silhouette de Poudlard grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. La façade avait perdu de sa superbe, les fenêtres des premiers étages avaient toutes été soufflées par l'explosion et les débris formaient un décor macabre au pied dudit château. Les murs cependant avaient résisté à l'explosion. Harry se souvint alors d'un des passages de l'histoire de Poudlard que lui avait lu Hermione : le château, son aspect matériel, pouvait résister à toutes attaques. Les quatre fondateurs s'étaient mis ensemble afin de renforcer magiquement le château qui était protégé par des runes anciennes. Dumbledore entra le premier dans le rez-de-chaussée dévasté de Poudlard. Toutes les portes étaient couchées à terre. Au fond dans la Grande Salle, semblait reposer un tas noir informe. Les professeurs ne bougèrent pas. Dumbledore ne voulait pas d'abord rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il divisa les effectifs présents en cinq groupes un pour chaque étage. Harry resta près de Dumbledore. Avec ce dernier, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle Sans lumière cette dernière était éclairée par la seule lumière du ciel. Le temps étant à l'orage, l'atmosphère était lugubre, la pénombre avait englobé dans son manteau chaque pouce de l'immense pièce. Une tête de mort verte apparaissait dans le ciel de la Grande Salle. Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait un corps : celui de Rusard. Même si Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé, voir Rusard et sa chatte à ses côtés ainsi lui faisait monter la haine en lui. Il avait toujours été dur avec les élèves mais personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi même pas lui. Un masque de douleur apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore, se tournant vers les autres professeurs que tous ressentaient le même chagrin que lui. Dumbledore le fit alors disparaître, Harry présuma qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Se retournant lentement, son directeur encore frappé par la mort de Rusard leur dit : "Nous devons fouillé le rez-de-chaussée, allons-y."  
Au bout de deux heures de perquisition et de recherche, les différents groupes de professeurs ne trouvèrent rien. Rien. Ce rien était incohérent. Pas de traces de celui qui avait fait cela, pas d'indices. Le coupable semblait s'être fait la belle sans laisser aucune carte de visite autre que le symbole de Voldemort qui flottait encore dans la Grande Salle. Les visages étaient consternés, affligés.  
Le chou blanc qu'ils venaient de faire préoccupait tout le monde mais après de longues minutes de réflexion, Dumbledore pria tous les professeurs ainsi que Harry de sortir de Poudlard. Au loin au bord du lac, tous les élèves se mirent debout en alerte à leur arrivée. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ils n'avaient aucune réponse à leur apporter.  
En arrivant près du lieu où les élèves s'étaient rassemblés, Harry vit qu'un dôme les protégeait. Ce dôme ressemblait à un immense Boucleus. Pourtant personne ne peut lancer un sort à si grande échelle, non ? Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Harry. Dumbledore remarquant cette interrogation comprit le questionnement de Harry. Il lui murmura alors d'une voie fatiguée : "Ce dôme a été construit en même temps que Poudlard. Les fondateurs afin de protéger leurs élèves en cas d'attaque du château on conçut ce dôme qui est amplifié par des runes situées sur le périmètre de ce cercle. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'ici utilisé, me voici donc le premier directeur de Poudlard à recourir à lui."  
Harry lut la souffrance de l'acceptation de cela dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Poudlard n'était plus sûre comme le Choixpeau magique avait pu le dire. Voldemort gagnait du terrain même dans Poudlard. La lassitude prit d'un seul coup Harry mais contrairement à l'effondrement de son directeur, la colère et la haine prirent sur lui le dessus, jurant tout bas vengeance à la mort de Rusard. Le dôme était réellement magnifique et Minerva McGonagall semblait plus que soulagée de les voir arrivé. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, celle-ci abaissa le dôme et les murmures des élèves devinrent audibles au petit groupe qui arrivait. Les élèves semblaient toujours aussi paniqués. Harry entendait distinctement les murmures tels que "Poudlard attaqué, comment cela est-il possible", "Poudlard fini, Tu-sais-qui a gagn", "Oui ce ne peut être que Vous-savez-qui".;  
Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour des professeurs, de Harry et de Dumbledore. Dumbledore requiert le silence en levant la main et tous se turent. "Mes chers élèves, Poudlard vient d'être attaqué par Voldemort ou plutôt par un de ces sbires."  
Dumbledore scruta alors de ses yeux perçant la foule sachant pertinemment que le traître était parmi eux. "Le château étant vide, les barrières de protection de Poudlard n'étant pas brisée, le traître est réellement parmi nous."  
Harry remarqua au travers de la foule, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes qui ne souriaient pas. Ce détail là le surprit, Harry avait toujours pensé que ce genre d'acte aurait plu à Malefoy à croire que l'on ne connaît jamais bien les personnes qui nous entourent. Harry leva alors les yeux au ciel. Le temps s'était donc levé et le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient pétrifiés de froid dans leur fine robe de sorciers. Les élèves de Durmstrang affichaient un masque étonnant d'impassibilité comme si cette attaque de Poudlard, il ne pouvait la comprendre. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous partagés entre la peur, l'incompréhension et la colère. Certains plus rapides et plus vifs d'esprit venaient de comprendre les quelques mots de leur directeur et scrutait les visages alentours cherchant désespérément qui avait pu causer tout ce tort. Mais d'autres avaient fermé leur visage comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Ce cas là, Harry le vit sur le visage de Neville, celui avait un regard plein de haine sur un visage impassible. Il trouva proche de son ami, Hermione, Ron qui la tenait dans ses bras et Ginny. Hermione semblait bouleversée calculer, réfléchir à quelque chose tandis que Ron la serrait contre lui les yeux perdus dans le vague. A sa droite, Ginny observait Harry. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert et que Harry était aussi désemparé qu'elle. La main d'Hermione s'éleva d'un coup dans les airs éborgnant au passage un Ron qui se réveilla alors. Dumbledore vit la tentative de prise de parole de son élève et se tourna vers elle. "Oui, Mlle Granger ?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Comment un élève pourrait-il faire cela ? Personne n'en est ici capable."  
Les murmures parmi les élèves reprirent de plus belles, la question d'Hermione suscitait il est vrai quelques interrogations. Un élève était capable de faire exploser une partie de Poudlard alors que le restant de la semaine, il se promenait impunément au milieu de tous ses confrères. "N'oubliez jamais que les apparences peuvent être trompeuse, Hermione."  
Cette phrase passa inaperçue pour la plupart des élèves mais d'autres la gravèrent dans leur mémoire. Puis levant sa baguette d'où sortirent des étincelles, les élèves reprirent leur calme.  
"Poudlard étant à moitié détruite, en effet il n'en reste que les murs et les dortoirs qui soient intacts. Je pense que Poudlard doit fermer ses portes."  
Un murmure de protestation s'ensuivit et Dumbledore dut une fois de plus rappeler les élèves à l'ordre. "Je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette attaque a fait une victime, M Argus Rusard est mort." Les élèves étaient sous le choc. Rusard n'était certes apprécié de personne mais il faisait parti de Poudlard depuis des années. Il s'en suivit une minute de silence en souvenir de Rusard et de sa chatte. Puis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ni comment, l'aura de Harry prit son ampleur, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : montrer à ce mangemort que Poudlard n'a pas été atteinte. Des mots lui vinrent, une langue qu'il ne connaissait mais dont les mots lui semblaient familiers. A ce qu'il comprenait, il faisait appel au temps et aux éléments. Les mots coulaient dans sa bouche et il savait qu'il était en train de parler très fort. La puissance qu'il dégageait était similaire aux fois précédentes. Cette fois-ci cependant il se sentait maître de son environnement. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire ce que sa colère lui dictait. Le sol de Poudlard tremblait, les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol semblaient reprendre de vie. Ils étaient animés d'un nouveau souffle. Ainsi l'école reprit vie telle qu'elle était avant l'attentat quelques heures plus tôt. Mais sous le coup de l'effort, Harry tomba, évanoui. Alors que l'assistance était encore médusée devant ce qu'elle venait de voir, Dumbledore seul s'avança prit Harry dans ses bras et malgré sa fatigue, le transporta ainsi jusque dans l'infirmerie. A sa suite mais bien quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs suivirent Dumbledore accompagné des élèves qui regagnait un Poudlard réhabilité. Mme Pomfresh s'affaira dès que Harry fut allitté. Harry semblait dans une sorte de coma tel qu'il avait pu connaître en première année après son combat face au professeur Quirrell.  
Harry en effet se battait intérieurement. Il se sentait comme en chute libre dans un puits sans fond. Mais à son grand étonnement, il vit apparaître son parrain. Celui-ci prit la parole, Harry avait vraiment l'impression que tout cela était vrai. "Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu ne dois pas mourir pas maintenant, il n'en est pas encore temps. Tu dois te réveiller."  
"Mais Sirius, je suis si bien ici, je pourrais rester avec toi…"  
"Non, repars…"  
Harry sentit alors une lumière aveuglante lui frapper le visage. Il voulut refermer ses yeux mais il entendit un cri et des pas qui accourraient. Il voulut se redresser mais ne le put. Lorsque sa vision redevint normale, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Sa première pensée fut qu'il avait réussi. Poudlard était encore là. Les élèves aussi au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre. Un peu plus réveillé, il vit que son lit était entouré de ses amis à présent. Quelqu'un dit alors :  
"Vous nous avez manqué, M. Potter."  
"Mon frère a raison, Harry."  
Harry vit alors que derrière ses amis se tenaient les frères Dumbledore. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ginny le prit dans ses bras et à la façon de Mme Weasley lui dit :  
"Tu me refais une telle frayeur et je te tue, M. Potter."  
Tout le monde explosa de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit. Ses amis lui racontèrent tout les petits potins du moment et surtout le fait que tout le monde ne parlait que de lui. On l'informa du fait qu'il ne venait de se réveiller qu'au bout de six jours de coma et qu'entre temps, Rusard avait été enterré et le château refouillé sans succès. Harry se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'il aille faire un tour sur la tombe de Rusard, il devait au moins faire cela.  
Puis ses amis repartirent en cours alors que les Dumbledore se tenait toujours devant lui. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse prendre la parole, Dumbledore le coupa. "Non, Harry, on ne parlera pas de cela ici, je voulais d'abord te remercier pour ça."  
Dumbledore leva alors ses bras et montra tout le château. Harry qui voulait de nouveau reprendre la parole ne le put.  
"Pas ici, parce que Pompom va me tuer sinon, plutôt ce soir, car les murs ont des oreilles."  
Les deux frères Dumbledore repartirent assez promptement. Mais au passage, Alberforth jeta un regard Harry qui lui en dit plus que tout le baratin précédent de Albus. Poudlard allait donc mal mais à quel point ? se demanda Harry. 


	22. Tout mort est injuste mais irréparable

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée

Note de l'auteur : J'aimerai vous donner à travers ces quelques mots, les sourires de joie que vous me procurez. J'aimerai vous les renvoyer mais malheureusement, Internet n'est pas encore assez évolué pour permettre de passer plus de sentiments qu'à travers les mots. Vos reviews me touchent donc énormément. Merci à tous. Merci à somebody, johar, lintu, zigg, MC, Vivi, Fred, Laure et un maraudeur. Certains me demandent pourquoi je tarde à écrire, si je ne pourrais pas publier un chapitre par semaine, je vais répondre en toute honnêteté à ceux-là : ce serait mon vœu le plus cher mais je déplore le fait que les études que je poursuis m'empêchent de consacrer le temps que je voudrais à l'écriture. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ravira,  
Bisous et joyeuses fêtes,  
Caldys

Chapitre 22 : Toute mort est injuste mais irréparable

Harry batailla ensuite le reste de la journée avec Mme Pomfresh au sujet de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. La vieille infirmière ne voulait se résigner à le laisser sortir. En tant que responsable de la santé de son patient, elle jugeait sa sortie inappropriée. Heureusement, McGonagall vint en fin de soirée dire à Mme Pomfresh que le directeur souhaitait que Harry puisse assister au repas du soir. Comme à son habitude, Mme Pomfresh râla de l'attitude du directeur, du fait que c'était insensé… Mais Harry partit le plus vite possible de l'infirmerie, ce qui en résumé signifie qu'il quitta Mme Pomfresh une heure après la visite de McGonagall, le temps qu'elle administre les dernières potions de rétablissement à Harry. Lorsqu'il descendit vers la Grande salle, les couloirs étaient vide et Harry vivait avec joie, cet instant de solitude dans Poudlard. Il avait l'impression d'être en communion avec le château, il le sentait vivre. Il voyait pour la première fois le château tel qu'il l'avait rénové avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma, le château dont il ne pourra jamais oublié les dégâts qu'il avait subi, un château en ruine et seulement par la faute d'un sbire de Voldemort. Cette dernière pensée lui insuffla une vague de colère mais celle-ci s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la Grande salle. Il entendait les bruits étouffés qui provenaient de la pièce. Après le cauchemar qu'ils avaient connu, la vie reprenait son cours et les élèves avaient repris leurs habitudes. Il prit une grande respiration et ouvrit les battants de la pièce. Lorsqu'il pénétra, un silence de plomb tomba sur la grande salle. Harry vit que Dumbledore souriait puis il le vit se lever et applaudir. Il fut alors suivi par l'ensemble des professeurs et des élèves de l'école. Le ban mit longtemps à s'éteindre et tous les élèves souhaitaient lui serrer la main, le remercier. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, ses amis l'attendaient. Ginny l'embrassa avec fougue alors qu'il ne s'était pas totalement encore assis, cette ferveur venant de Ginny l'étonna et le surprit agréablement. En effet, cela faisait maintenant près de sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Ginny n'avait jamais été très démonstrative. Même si leur vie de couple était des plus normales, la jeune fille n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'audace et Harry n'osait pas la brusquer. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait un peu frustré, comme tout jeune homme de son âge, ses hormones commençaient à se faire difficilement supportable. Mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas la contrarier en la forçant ou en lui faisant peur. Peut-être ne se sentait-elle pas encore prête ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que très tardivement que tous ces amis rigolaient. Il se tourna vers Ginny.  
"Alors, M. Potter, je ne savais pas que mes baisers vous faisaient cet effet"  
Harry rougit et Ron rigola de plus belle. Hermione quant à elle fixait un point derrière Harry, ce dernier se demanda ce qu'avait son amie, il se retourna et la vit fixer la table des Serdaigle. "Hermione, qu'il y a-t-il ?" demanda anxieusement Harry. "Non, non… rien d'important, Harry"  
Mais Harry n'en était pas si sûr, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande des explications. Le temps qu'il mange une mandarine et le repas fut fini. Dumbledore de loin lui fit signe de s'approcher. Arrivé à la table des professeurs, Harry rejoignit le directeur.  
"Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Abelforth, montons si vous voulez bien"  
Tous les six se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises pour tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent : Lupin, Maugrey Fol'œil, Tonks… Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, partagé entre inquiétude et pensées sur le prochain moment où il se retrouvera seul avec Ginny, il lui rendra sa fougue de tout à l'heure. Puis le sortant de ses pensées, Dumbledore prit la parole. "Les évènements qui ont eu lieu cette semaine sont très graves, Harry nous te remercions mais il n'est plus question que tu reprennes autant de risque. On ne sait jamais si par malheur tu ne te réveillais pas la prochaine fois…"  
Harry entendit Mme Weasley émettre un petit reniflement. Pourtant ce qui lui semblait étrange, c'est qu'il avait su, il avait su qu'il allait réussir et que ça n'allait pas lui coûter la vie. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'eut pas envie de se rebeller. Les autres membres de l'Ordre présents pensèrent que Harry venait d'accepter le conseil sage de Dumbledore.  
"Par ailleurs, le fait que le château ait pu être ainsi détruit nous renforce dans l'idée que quelqu'un espionne pour Voldemort dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, sachant que les professeurs sont exempts de tout soupçons, les élèves semblent être mis en tord. Pour l'instant, nous n'en savons pas plus, mais je demande aux professeurs ici présents de faire très attention au comportement des élèves, le moindre changement chez un élève peut être un signe, alors…"  
"VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!" s'écria Maugrey. Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Harry, même si ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey Fol'œil qui leur avait fait cours en quatrième année, l'usurpateur d'identité s'était inspiré du vrai modèle. Cette sentence de quelques mots, Harry l'avait tellement entendu… "Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'allais Maugrey mais c'est un bon résumé." Harry sentit que les frères Dumbledore se retenaient de rire. "Par ailleurs, le ministère est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, du moins je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient eu tous les détails mais il semblerait que des élèves aient écrits à leurs parents et que certains ont cru bon de le rapporter au ministère. Le ministre de la magie m'a contacté mais il ne semble pas tellement préoccupé par l'histoire, il m'a dit que vu que Poudlard est entier, il avait d'autres attentats à solutionner"  
Albus Dumbledore laissa quelques instants cette phrase en suspens. Des expressions déconcertées apparaissaient sur les visages des membres de l'Ordre. "Comment peut-il oser dire ça ? Les aurors n'ont même pas été mis au courant, je viens juste d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé en discutant avec Severus, c'est inadmissible"  
"C'est peut-être inadmissible, Kingsley, tu as raison, mais cela tombe très bien. En effet, si le ministère ne diffuse pas la nouvelle, Voldemort ne pourra pas dire qu'il a touché Poudlard et cela nous évite une vague de panique dans la population"  
Tous réfléchirent aux paroles d'Alberforth, Harry, intérieurement, se dit qu'il n'avait pas tord. Le reste de la séance de l'Ordre fut consacré aux missions de chacun des participants. Harry n'y prêta guère attention et fixa son attention sur Fumseck qui venait de se posait sur ses genoux. Quelques temps plus tard, Harry se redit compte que les membres de l'Ordre se levaient et s'en allaient. Il fit de même et sentit une main se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Rémus se trouvait derrière lui et lui doucement de le suivre. Harry le suivit de bon cœur et ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans le parc de Poudlard emmitouflés dans leurs capes.  
L'eau du lac était en partie gelée et les reflets de la lune faisaient scintillés la neige qui recouvraient Poudlard depuis la mi-décembre. Harry et Lupin parlaient de tout et de rien, mais cette discussion faisait du bien à Harry, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec son ancien professeur depuis deux ans. Tous deux vinrent à reparler de la réunion de l'Ordre et alors que Rémus parlait à Harry de l'exploit magique qu'il avait accompli, ce dernier repensa à l'espion puis à la carte du Maraudeur puis… "Remus, la carte du Maraudeur affiche toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, n'est-ce pas "  
"Oui, bien sûr, nous l'avons conçue pour ça avec ton père et Sirius"  
"Imaginons, qu'une personne se trouve devant mais qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur la carte, tu donnerais quoi comme explication "  
"Harry, ce n'est pas possible à moins que ce soit de la magie noire. Ce n'est pas au moins pour que tu disparaisse de la carte, ce n'est pas une bonne idée"  
"Non, ce…"  
"Harry, Rémus !" appela Hagrid.  
Hagrid venait de regagner sa maison lorsqu'il aperçut Harry et Rémus, lesquels s'empressèrent de le rejoindre car malgré leurs épaisses capes, le froid commençait à leur faire regretter leur petite balade. Après que Hagrid leur ait servi un thé brûlant, Harry s'excusa et partit en direction du château pour se coucher. Lupin voulait le raccompagner mais Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait assez de pouvoir pour se défendre tout seul. Alors qu'il arrivait presque à l'entrée du château, Harry vit sur sa droite le cimetière et se dit qu'il devait aller un dernier hommage à Rusard. Il n'était jamais rentré dans le cimetière de Poudlard, à vrai dire, les élèves n'y allaient pas. Comme chez les moldus, les cimetières n'étaient pas un lieu où l'on aimait se retrouver même chez les sorciers. Passant le grand portail en fer, il reconnut de suite sur sa droite la tombe du fantôme des Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas reposait allongé une épée entre les mains dans son habit de chevalier. En continuant, il s'aperçut que bon nombre des tombes des fantômes du château se trouvaient dans le cimetière. Au centre magnifique, s'élevait la tombe de trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. En effet, Serpentard ayant quitté le château, Godric Gryffondor avait refusé de le faire enterré auprès de leur œuvre. Le cimetière était en fait beaucoup plus grand que Harry l'avait imaginé. Les tombes dataient de toutes les époques et chacune conservait quelques mots de la destinée plus ou moins glorieuse du mort. Au fond du cimetière les tombes se raréfiaient et Harry découvrit avec stupeur la tombe de Cédric Diggory, il pria quelques instants pour le repos de son âme. Harry ne savait pas que les parents de Cédric l'avaient fait enterré à Poudlard, il se demanda si même Cho le savait. A quelques encablures de là, il trouva la tombe de Rusard. Elle était constituée d'une simple plaque de marbre. Il était gravé :  
"Argus Rusard 1957-2004 Les plus fidèles serviteurs sont ceux dans l'ombre, Poudlard ne sera plus le même sans vous"  
Harry fut ému par ces quelques mots. Même si la plupart des élèves détestaient Rusard parce qu'il était le symbole du respect des règles. Il faisait parti de Poudlard avec sa chatte qui déambulait dans les couloirs à sa suite. En pensant à Miss Teigne, il aperçut une petite tombe à côté de celle de Rusard et vit que c'était celle de la chatte. Harry se dit alors que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Rusard, que sa chatte repose à ses côtés.  
Un peu plus loin, le cimetière était séparé de la forêt interdite par un mur de pierre sèche. Harry s'en approcha et s'assit. Tous ces morts défilaient dans sa tête, ils étaient tous morts à cause de Voldemort : ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Rusard… Harry ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait être si cruel, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre du plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. Il resta de longues minutes assis ainsi par terre. La lune n'était ce soir-là qu'un croissant mais elle apportait quelques rais de lumière diffractée par les cristaux de glace. Puis le froid se fit trop dur à supporter et Harry se décida à monter dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il trouva sa petite Ginny endormie à force de l'attendre dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Après l'avoir contemplée quelques secondes, Harry la souleva doucement sans la réveiller et la transporta jusque dans son lit où il la déposa. Il l'embrassa, celle-ci ne fit que bouger un tout petit peu, il ne voulait pas la réveiller alors il la quitta non sans un dernier regard plein de tendresse. Lui-même se rendit dans son dortoir et se coucha sans oublier de fermer son esprit. Morphée l'entraîna rapidement dans des rêves merveilleux. 


	23. Réfléchissez tant que vous le pouvez

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée

Note de l'auteur : Ca y est la machine est en marche, je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum avant la fin des vacances mais je ne promets rien. Je n'ai pas encore regardé si vous avez été nombreux à lire le chapitre précédent mais j'espère dans tous les cas que vous penserez à me laisser une petite review. Sinon, j'ai oublié le pseudo d'une personne vraiment adorable qui m'a fait une remarque très sensée sur et je la remercie de tout cœur, tu as raison, Harry est d'abord humain. Bisous,  
Bonne Année 2005 !!! Caldys

Chapitre 23 : Réfléchissez tant que vous le pouvez…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit. "AH !" cria la personne qui venait de s'asseoir. Harry venait d'attraper sa baguette et la pointait sur la personne au bout de son lit. "C'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille "  
"Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons "  
"Je pourrais te retourner la question, Harry. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a ramené dans mon lit hier soir "  
"Mais ce n'est pas pareil…"  
Harry se jeta sur elle, il l'attrapa et commença à lui faire des chatouilles, Ginny était morte de rire et demandait pitié. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la plaqua et profita du fait qu'il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle. Ginny avait un énorme sourire collé à ses lèvres, lesquelles attirèrent Harry. Leur baiser s'enflamma. Les mains de Harry lâchèrent les poignets de Ginny pour commencer à découvrir les formes de la jeune fille. Ginny quant à elle faisait de même, elle découvrait la musculature de Harry. Leur découverte se faisait de plus en plus poussé lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Ginny et Harry se redressèrent alors d'un coup. Les rideaux du lit de Harry étant abaissés, ils se turent. La personne qui venait d'entrer, Harry la reconnut à sa démarche, il s'agissait de Neville, lequel prit quelque chose dans ses affaires et sortit du dortoir. Cette intrusion avait calmé les ardeurs de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle embrassa rapidement Harry et le laissa alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle dit : "Dépêche toi, je t'attends en bas dans la salle commune"  
Harry se leva, blaser de l'intrusion de Neville. Avait-il rêvé ou Ginny l'avait laissé faire ? Ils avaient été emportés par leur désir et Ginny n'avait pas été contre. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien se dit Harry. Alors que Harry descendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il entendit les cris de Hermione.  
"Il suffit, maintenant vous arrêtez "  
Lorsque Harry pénétra carrément dans la pièce, il se rendit compte que des élèves de troisième année avaient utilisé une des nouvelles farces et attrapes de Fred et George.  
Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'ouvrir leur second magasin pour le nouvel an à Pré au lard. Leurs farces et attrapes remportées un succès phénoménal que ce soit auprès des élèves de Poudlard mais aussi auprès de tous les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, leur renommé avait été fulgurante. Toutes leurs anciennes inventions étaient commercialisées et même des nouvelles telles que celle pour laquelle Hermione était en train de s'énerver : les mini pixis wizbiz. Il s'agissait en fait de reproduction mécanique de petits lutins de Cornouailles. Ces petites machines étaient aussi facétieuses que les véritables pixis. Harry dont le quidditch avait aiguisé les réflexes dénombra une trentaine de mini pixis wizbiz multicolores qui voletaient dans la salle commune exigu des Gryffondor. Hermione, dans son rôle de préfète modèle ne pouvait tolérer un tel débordement mais quant à Ron qui était préfet en chef, il regardait le spectacle un sourire aux lèvres. "Arrêtez, maintenant ! Arrêtez ou…"  
"Sinon quoi ?" demanda Colin Crivey dont l'audace était grisée par la situation. Hermione s'arrêta net, elle sortit sa baguette. La pièce se tut instantanément, Hermione était renommé en tant que sorcière.  
"Sinon ça… Immobilis"  
Les minis pixis wizbiz s'immobilisèrent dans les airs. Les troisièmes années étaient médusés. "Et maintenant je n'en ai pas fini, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour irrespect envers la préfète, Colin. Cela te convient-il ? Et maintenant, vous me ramassez tout ces machins ou je les confisque"  
Harry s'avança vers Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
"Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver, Hermione"  
"Hermione, tu n'avais pas besoin d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, Rogue le fait assez bien tout seul"  
"Tais toi, Ron. Si tu m'aidais." répondit Hermione avec lassitude. Ginny se leva, prit Harry par la main et proposa de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout le monde fut d'accord et ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer, Harry vit une petite chouette arriver avec le Chicaneur. Luna Lovegood lui avait offert un abonnement au journal de son père pour son anniversaire. Heureusement, ce journal était un hebdomadaire et Harry, la plupart du temps ne lisait que les gros titres. Aujourd'hui, la une était constituée d'une longue liste de noms. Ces noms étaient les victimes de Voldemort depuis qu'il était officiellement réapparu, au-dessus de la liste trônait en gros le titre : "Le ministère toujours aussi incompétent met nos vies en jeu.  
La liste de noms était extrêmement longue mais les amis prirent le temps de la lire, certains noms leur étaient connus, c'étaient les parents d'élèves de Poudlard. Hermione en recensa dix : Abott, Ackerley, Dursley, Flint, Finnigan, Hendrix, Smith, Stuart, Templon et Zabini. Cette liste macabre raviva leur haine. Harry s'étonna que les Dursley apparaissent mais trouva cela juste au fond. Il eut une pensée émue pour chacune des victimes et sentit l'emprise de Ginny sur son bras se resserrer. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se mirent d'accord pour aller présenter leurs condoléances à Seamus Finnigan, un de leur camarade Gryffondor (même si ils pensaient que ce devait être un parent éloigné) et à Stewart Ackerley que Harry connaissait pour avoir jouer contre lui au quidditch quand Gryffondor rencontrait Serdaigle. Puis ils présenteraient des condoléances aux autres qu'ils connaissaient de vue ou qui étaient des amis de Ginny. Chassant les sombres pensées qu'avait introduite la liste du Chicaneur, les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc dont le manteau blanc présageait de folles batailles de boules de neige. Comme ils s'y attendaient des Gryffondor étaient déjà en guerre contre d'autre maison dans une bataille endiablée. Après une heure de jeu dans la neige et étant totalement trempés, les amis remontèrent dans la tour des Gryffondor pur se mettre au chaud.  
Séchés et reposés, les amis se réunirent autour de la cheminée, Harry en profita pour leur raconter la réunion de l'Ordre d'hier soir. Il parla du fait que l'espion n'apparaissait pas sur la carte et que ce ne pouvait être que grâce à la magie noire selon Lupin. Hermione promit de faire des recherches sur le sujet. "Harry, tu dis que l'espion maîtrise la magie noire et qu'il a pris la forme d'un élève ? Mais si on n'y réfléchit la personne pourrait avoir utilisée du Polynectar comme Barty Croupton il y a deux ans"  
"Je ne pense pas, Hermione… le polynectar est trop contraignant, rappelle toi, Croupton fils n'a pu tenir son rôle que parce que Maugrey Fol'œil avait toujours l'habitude de boire dans sa gourde personnelle laquelle était toujours sur lui et donc il pouvait avoir du polynectar en permanence avec lui." répondit Harry. "Là, il faut que ce soit un déguisement permanent, quelque chose qui est l'air naturel"  
"Que pensez-vous d'un Impero ?" proposa Ron. "Non, ce ne peut pas être un Impero, Ron. Un simple élève n'aurait pas pu détruire Poudlard à lui tout seul même si l'Impero permet de faire beaucoup de choses"  
Tout le monde se tut après les paroles d'Hermione, Ginny était silencieuse depuis le départ, elle écoutait. Puis elle prit la parole.  
"Et si… si c'était la même chose que pour moi"  
Harry resserra son emprise sur la petite rouquine, il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé durant sa seconde année. Ginny avait été possédé par Tom Elvis Jedusor qui n'était personne d'autre que Voldemort et elle avait failli en mourir. Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de dire sa petite amie : si quelqu'un était possédé cela expliqué les capacités magiques comme par exemple l'aptitude de Ginny à parler fourchelang ou le fait que Quirrel ait pu arriver jusqu'à la pierre philosophale. Les deux possédés y étaient arrivés parce qu'ils étaient possédés par un sorcier plus puissant qu'eux. La théorie de Ginny expliquait le fait qu'un élève puisse se cacher de la carte du Maraudeur et qu'il puisse avoir un tel impact sur le château. "Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé, c'est vraiment très logique, ça doit être ça, Ginny," s'écria Hermione. Les amis étaient bien trop fatigués pour réfléchir un peu plus au problème. Ils se promirent mutuellement de se pencher plus sérieusement sur cette théorie dans la semaine qui arrivait mais pour l'instant, ils avaient faim et sommeil. De plus, le lendemain, le deuxième match de la coupe de quidditch inter écoles : Durmstrang versus Beauxbâtons. Poudlard avait gagné le premier patch contre Beauxbâtons et ce deuxième match permettra à l'école de voir évoluer l'équipe de Durmstrang que l'école anglaise devra affronter la semaine qui suit. En effet, la coupe inter écoles se finit début février et sera officiellement clôturée le jour de la St Valentin lors d'un bal au cours duquel la coupe sera remise aux vainqueurs. Ce bal là ne serait pas costumé avait dit Albus Dumbledore et cela réjouissait Harry qui ne souhaitait regalérer pour trouver un déguisement convenable. La fatigue l'ayant gagné, Harry se réveilla dimanche matin sans trop savoir quand il s'était endormi. Mais avant qu'il ne put se réveiller complètement, Ron le tira du lit en lui hurlant dans les oreilles : Quidditch ! Quidditch ! S'habillant en quatrième vitesse, les deux garçons descendirent et s'aperçurent que pour une fois les filles étaient prêtes avant eux. Puis suivant le flot continu des élèves, les quatre amis se fondirent dans la foule qui se rendait au terrain de quidditch. Les conditions étaient idéales, un temps sec avec un ciel totalement dégagé, les attrapeurs ne pouvaient rêvés mieux, se dit Harry. Arrivant au terrain de quidditch, les amis virent Hermione s'éloignaient. Celle-ci alla dire bonjour à Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur dont elle avait été la petite amie et confidente. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient restés en bons termes et elle se permettait d'aller lui souhaiter bonne chance, sous le regard meurtrier de Ron dont la jalousie à l'égard de Krum ne s'était pas atténuée. Lorsque Hermione revint, Ron et elle se disputèrent à ce sujet. Harry et Ginny était trop occupés à scruter la foule pour les séparer puis après tout, une petite dispute de temps en temps ne cassait pas un couple. Hermione et Ron finirent par se taire alors que les joueurs rentraient sur le terrain. Cette fois, c'était un français qui commentait la rencontre et son accent faisait bien rire les anglais qui avaient du mal à le comprendre. Les présentations des joueurs faites, le match commença, les français étaient très vifs mais les techniques bulgares étaient rodées qu'elles contrebalançaient les efforts français. Néanmoins, le match se jouait au coude à coude, 10-20 puis 40-30 puis 70-90 puis 100-90, le score oscillait sans jamais pencher en faveur d'une des deux équipes. Le niveau était très bon et les conditions climatiques permettaient la mise en place de magnifiques figures. Les deux attrapeurs survolaient le terrain en faisant de larges cercles au-dessus des joueurs. De temps en temps, l'un des deux tentaient une feinte pour entraîner l'autre à sa suite. Puis Harry qui scrutait le terrain comme si il jouait lui-même au poste d'attrapeur en ce moment vit le vif d'or, celui-ci virevoltait à que quelques centimètres du sol au pied des piliers de but français. Harry l'indiqua à ses amis, quelques secondes plus tard, Krum plongea en flèche vers le sol, l'attrapeur français crut à une nouvelle feinte de Wronski et ne vit pas le vif qui était hors de sa vision, l'attrapeur de Durmstrang le lui cachant, il se retrouvait avec le champ libre. Le score était de 170-150 en faveur de Beauxbâtons. Krum descendait toujours en piqué, le public et les supporters s'étaient tus tout le monde restait figé sur la trajectoire de Krum qui redressa seulement à quelques mètres du sol, tout en attrapant le vif d'or qui tentait de s'échapper. "Eh, malheureusement, Durmstrang gagne ! 290 à 170 ! Pauvre équipe de Beauxbâtons "  
Même si le discours du commentateur français n'était pas très neutre, l'essentiel était dit : Durmstrang avait gagné. Ron et Harry se tournèrent mutuellement l'un vers l'autre, leur regard se passa de commentaires, l'équipe de Poudlard devra à tout prix gagner celle de Durmstrang. 


	24. Vif d'or, envole toi !

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée

Note de l'auteur : Alors… alors… j'ai eu quelques reviews mais je pense que je pourrais en avoir beaucoup plus vu le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fic sur tous les sites où je publie. Seriez-vous avare de reviews ? Merci tout de même à ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews et aux judicieux conseils qu'ils me transmettent. Au fait, le Chapitre 25 sera… comment dire plus croustillant que les précédant, je dirai que ceux qui voulaient que la relation de Harry et Ginny évolue seront gâtés. Bisous,  
Toujours à votre service et prête à entendre toute critique, donc reviewer !  
Caldys

Chapitre 24 : Vif d'or, envole-toi !

Lundi matin, les élèves et supporters de l'école de Durmstrang fêtaient encore leur victoire dans les couloirs humides de Poudlard. Viktor Krum suscitaient encore plus de gloussement sur son passage qu'à l'habitude et donc par conséquent, Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Viktor Krum d'être sorti avec Hermione, faisait la tête. Son humeur était digne du ciel de la journée. Le plafond magique de la Grande salle laissait présager une journée neigeuse et ventée. Le temps était si proche de celui d'une tempête que ce matin-là très peu de hiboux amenèrent du courrier ce qui était fort rare. En se rendant à leur premier cours de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent traverser une partie du parc de Poudlard afin de rejoindre les serres pour le cours de botanique. Cette petite excursion extérieure leur donna toute la mesure du mauvais temps qu'ils avaient entraperçu à travers le plafond magique. Lequel en fin de compte fut annulé à cause des fortes chutes de neige. Les élèves mécontents durent empruntés le chemin inverse pour revenir au château. Après cet aller-retour périlleux, les Gryffondor de sixième année remontèrent rapidement se changer dans leur dortoir, la neige les ayant trempée de la tête aux pieds. Attendant leur troisième heure de cours dans leur salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent en proie à un nouveau fléau : Pattenrond. Une escapade malheureuse à poursuivre je ne sais quelle souris de Poudlard avait amené le chat d'Hermione dehors et celui-ci venant juste de rentrer à nouveau dans la tour, n'avait pas trouvé meilleur moyen pour se sécher que de se frotter sur les pulls secs et propres des trois amis qui tentèrent désespérément de se débarrasser de la boule humide de poil. Cependant sans succès, à l'image de sa maîtresse, ce chat qui avait déjà prouvé son intelligence lors de la troisième année à Poudlard des trois amis appliqua des stratégies sans faille, se sécha et laissa des tonnes de poils sur les pulls fraîchement sortis des armoires de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui maudirent tout trois en cœur le félin. Cependant avant que Pattenrond ne puisse être puni, les trois amis durent se rendre au cours de potions dans les cachots glaciaux de Poudlard. Les élèves avaient l'habitude depuis leur première année d'arriver toujours en avance pour les cours du professeur Rogue, personne ne souhaitait subir ses effroyables crises de colère. Quelques instants, après que les trois amis se soient assis, Severus Rogue rentra dans sa salle de classe, lançant un regard dégoûté à toute sa classe excepté aux Serpentards dont il est le directeur de maison. Pour faire simple, il jetai un regard méprisant à tout ce qui de près ou de loin ressemblait à un Gryffondor. Néanmoins les élèves étaient habitués à cette partialité flagrante venant de leur professeur et ils faisaient en sorte de ne rien faire pour provoquer une de ces célèbres répliques cinglantes. "Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est là "  
Harry avait remarqué que le pauvre Neville n'était pas encore arrivé mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution pour palier à son absence que Rogue s'était emparé de l'occasion. "M. Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous préoccuper de l'absence de votre voisin ? Votre célébrité et votre égoïsme héréditaire fait-il que vous ne puissiez même pas prêter attention à l'absence de l'un de vos camarades de classe "  
Harry ne put même pas essayer de se défendre. "J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour ne pas m'avoir répondu"  
Alors que Harry allait s'énerver de timides coups furent frappés à la porte du cachot. "Entrez "  
Un Neville Longdubat dans ses chaussures, ne sachant plus où se mettre osa franchir le seuil de la porte. Neville était totalement recouvert de craie. "Excusez moi mais…"  
"Votre stupidité et votre bêtise ont encore portées des fruits, Longdubat. Vous êtes en retard à mon cours. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une colle ce soir avec moi-même"  
Severus Rogue eut avec ses derniers mots un sourire cynique. Neville qui s'avançait pour reprendre sa place habituelle fut arrêté par la voix de Rogue.  
"Non, M. Longdubat, M. Potter souhaite être seul. Vous irez à côté de M. Malefoy"  
Ce dernier afficha sur son visage un grand sourire. Neville vira au blanc, la remontrance de Rogue et passer le cours à côté de Malefoy… "Bon, commençons le cours, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur une potion de régénération. Les instructions sont au tableau"  
Le déroulement de la potion s'afficha magiquement au tableau. Harry fut impressionné par le nombre d'étapes. Rassemblant son courage avec Ron, ils firent tant bien que mal leur potion et à la fin du cours, lorsqu'ils amenèrent leur flacon au professeur Rogue, celui-ci fut légèrement dégoûté de voir que la couleur semblait correcte. Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent rapidement de la classe afin de ne subir l'expression de ribambelles de critiques plus amères les unes que les autres. Harry, Hermione et Ron apprirent plus tard de Neville qu'il était arrivé en retard à cause de Peeves qui l'avait harcelé dans un couloir à coup de brosse de tableau. Ce pauvre Neville, ce ne fut pas sa journée ! A midi, Harry retrouva Ginny dans la grande salle, cette dernière l'attira hors de celle-ci. Elle lui avait préparé une surprise à l'aide de Dobby et de Winky. Les deux elfes de maison leur avait préparé un pique nique dans une salle que Harry ne connaissait pas du tout, cette pièce située dans la tour sud du château. En fait, aucun cours n'ayant lieu dans la tour sud, Harry ne s'en était jamais intéressée et il découvrit avec contentement un parc verdoyant dans le château. Ginny lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait du jardin d'hiver de Rowena Serdaigle. Harry passa un agréable moment en compagnie d'une Ginny qui venait une fois de plus de le surprendre. Néanmoins, la pause repas ne fut assez longue pour les deux tourtereaux qui durent rapidement quitter leur nouveau nid douillé. L'après-midi perdit tout sens pour Harry qui n'avait plus en tête que les tendres moments qu'il avait partagé au déjeuner avec Ginny. Hermione et Ron s'isolèrent dans la soirée et Harry ne put voir Ginny qui était en cours d'astronomie. Harry décida alors de profiter de sa soirée pour approfondir sa découverte de la tour sud caché par sa cape d'invisibilité. Celle-ci était aussi immense que la tour Nord où avait lieu les cours de divination. En entrant au fur et à mesure dans les pièces que Harry rencontrait il découvrait une face cachée de Poudlard, son côté mystérieux et indépendant. Au détour d'une salle, il entendit des pleurs, le jeune Stewart Ackerley dont Harry avait découvert la mort de ses parents dans le Chicaneur quelques jours plus tôt pleurait. Harry eut l'espace d'un instant l'envie de se rapprocher de lui et de le réconforter. Stewart était en train de pleurer… de pleurer la mort de ses parents. Harry se rappela alors la façon dont il avait pleuré Sirius et se dit que Stewart avait besoin de ce temps de solitude pour faire son deuil. Harry le laissa non sans un pincement au cœur, cette douleur que ressentait Stewart, il ne la connaissait que de trop. Finissant son exploration, il retourna l'esprit tout excité dans la tour des Gryffondor, oubliant Stewart dans sa détresse. Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fut dans l'incapacité de passer ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec Ginny, il devait s'entraînait avec l'équipe de Poudlard pour le dernier match de la coupe inter écoles qui aurait samedi et qui opposerait Poudlard vs Durmstrang. Avec cette semaine chargée, samedi arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu pour Harry. La tension était terriblement palpable au sein de Poudlard. Durmstrang était une équipe particulièrement redoutable mais personne ne doutait de la victoire à domicile de l'équipe autochtone. Le samedi arrivé, Harry mit le nez dehors pour voir le temps espérant avoir un temps aussi clément que Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons avaient eu la semaine passée. Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas mais un brouillard enveloppait le parc de Poudlard et par conséquent, le terrain de quidditch. L'équipe de Poudlard se retrouva au grand complet dans les vestiaires du stade de quidditch. Ron aux côtés de Harry était encore plus stressé que ce dernier. En fait, tous les joueurs étaient très stressés.  
Le brouillard ne s'était pas dissipé, Harry se dit que la recherche du vif d'or n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Lorsque Mme Bibine siffla le début du match, Harry eut juste le temps de voir Viktor Krum décollait puis plus rien… Le bruit de la foule était assourdissant, les supporters des deux équipes étaient déchaînés. Harry entendait vaguement le score énoncé par un élève de Durmstrang mais à ce qu'il avait compris l'écart entre les deux équipes étaient minimes. Harry avait du mal à savoir comment les autres joueurs parvenaient à jouer et à trouver leurs cibles pour les batteurs et les buts pour les poursuiveurs. Quant à la place qu'il occupait, Harry se disait que la découverte du vif d'or ne tiendrait aujourd'hui qu'à un coup de chance. Le chanceux serait Viktor Krum ou lui. Harry avait abandonné les habituels cercles au-dessus du stade en faveur du fouille au hasard de l'espace du stade. Harry entendit soudain le coup de sifflet final, Durmstrang l'emportait. Viktor avait eu plus de chance que lui. Rentré au château, les joueurs de Poudlard furent quand même acclamés en héros et la soirée se termina par des fêtes dans les diverses maisons auxquelles appartenaient les joueurs. Harry ne se souvint même plus d'être allé se coucher et il gardait encore moins de souvenir de la soi-disant intervention de McGonagall pour les faire se coucher. La coupe inter écoles était terminé, la victoire leur avait glissé entre les mains. 


	25. Amour rime avec toujours

Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée

Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout dans mon habitude d'écrire ce genre de chapitre. Puis à l'origine, je n'y avais même pas pensé dans le scénario original. Mais bon, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, les amours platoniques de nos jours, ça n'existe plus vraiment ou du moins je ne prêche pas dans ce sens. On m'a demandé après le "Chapitre 23 : Réfléchissez tant que vous le pouvez…" si je pensais que Harry et Ginny reprendrait là où ils avaient été interrompues et je pense que ce chapitre vous éclairera sur cela. Puis au fond, hormis le rating qui change (obligé), ça a un point positif : Harry est plus humain et son couple n'est pas juste planté dans le décor pour faire joli.  
Lisez le "Attention" qui suit,  
Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Je veux des reviews, svp !  
Caldys

Attention : Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement placé en nc-17, par conséquent, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est réservé à un public particulier. Les scènes ne sont pas tellement osées mais chaque chose à chaque âge (c'est peut-être vieux jeu mais c'est vrai) alors peut-être est-il bon de sauter ce chapitre, sachant que l'histoire est parfaitement compréhensible sans les détails apportés par ce qui suit.

Chapitre 25 : Amour rime avec toujours…

La neige persistait dans le parc de Poudlard même si elle ne tombait plus depuis quelques jours. Le froid hivernal ne quittait pas pour autant l'Ecosse. Les élèves restaient la majeure partie de leur temps libre dans les salles communes de leurs maisons respectives, cherchant la chaleur réconfortante des âtres ronflants. En effet, comme à son habitude, la température des couloirs de Poudlard reflétait celle de l'extérieur et le vent s'engouffrait par les fenêtres mal jointées.  
La salle commune des Gryffondor était surpeuplée. Hermione devait être la seule élève de Gryffondor à ne pas y être, ayant craquée en début d'après-midi, elle avait déclarée ne pas pouvoir travailler dans ces conditions et avait délaissé ses amis pour le silence et la froideur de la bibliothèque. Ron n'avait pas tardé à trouver un prétexte pour la rejoindre afin de passer quelques temps en compagnie de sa petite amie dont il devait calmer le stress naissant des examens de l'année future. Hermione toujours prévoyante se disait aujourd'hui en retard dans son programme de révision pour les Aspic. Ron et Harry avaient tenté de la raisonner en lui expliquant que ces examens étaient encore dans plus de 17 mois mais la jeune étudiante studieuse n'avait pas voulu les entendre. Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la défaite de Gryffondor face à Durmstrang. Le choc avait été rude à encaisser pour Poudlard qui s'était déjà vu vainqueur mais la majorité des élèves en avait conclu que l'équipe de Poudlard avait fait son maximum et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils gagnent. De plus, tout le monde reconnaissait que l'équipe de Durmstrang possédait des joueurs de renommée internationale alors que l'équipe de Poudlard n'était composée que de simples étudiants. Les écoles étrangères étaient maintenant reparties dans leurs pays d'origine et l'école semblait beaucoup plus vide. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang s'étaient au fil des jours intégrés dans Poudlard et rien que dans la Grande salle leur absence était notable. Les directeurs des différentes écoles avaient réussi leur pari, les élèves de nationalités différentes avaient créé entre eux des liens d'amitié, symbole d'unité entre les nations plus que réconfortant pour un futur du monde magique plus ouvert aux autres communautés magiques étrangères. Harry, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, repensait à ces dernières semaines. Il avait beaucoup cru à la victoire possible de Poudlard mais même la défaite ne pouvait gâcher sa joie, il n'avait jamais été si heureux. La présence de Ginny a ses côtés étaient plus que réconfortante, leur relation était très forte et Harry se demandait souvent comment il avait pu être un jour attiré par Cho ou par qui que se soit d'autre que Ginny. Mais alors que ces dernières pensées traversaient son esprit, une ombre beaucoup moins joyeuse se superposa au reste: il revit cet espion qu'il avait croisé un soir par hasard dans le couloir, cette ombre constitué d'un élève prisonnier de son propre corps et possédé par un mangemort qui avait tenté de réduire à néant Poudlard, son Poudlard. Sortant de ses sombres il sentit le regard de sa petite amie peser sur lui alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. "Harry, qu'y a-t-il tu es bien silencieux"  
Harry qui ne voulait pas lui faire partager ses soucis préféra détourner la conversation de telle sorte que la petite rouquine oublie son trouble. Pour ce fait, il l'embrassa fougueusement avant que celle-ci ne puisse poser plus de questions. Puis une idée traversant son esprit, Harry la soumit à Ginny.  
"Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme, qu'en penses-tu "  
Ginny acquiesça et tout deux partirent dans les couloirs glacés du château. Ginny reconnut tout de suite le couloir où Harry l'avait conduite, il s'agissait de celui de la salle sur demande. Voyant l'air surpris de sa compagne, il lui en demanda la raison, celle-ci répondit :  
"Ombrage n'avait pas fait condamné la pièce "  
"Si, mais…"  
Ginny comprit de suite, les pouvoirs développés de Harry lui avaient permis de débloquer le simple charme.  
"… j'ai pris l'habitude de venir ici depuis le début de l'année quand j'avais besoin de solitude… et on va dire que je me suis arrangé pou que la salle soit rouverte. Choisis la pièce que tu veux, je te laisse faire le choix"  
Ginny réfléchit un moment, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne savait pas comment Harry le prendrait. Tant pis… il lui avait dit de choisir. Elle entraîna Harry derrière elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.  
Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela, il avait pensé que Ginny allait demandé un jardin ou un simple salon avec une cheminée allumée mais à la place de cela se trouvait une pièce à la lumière tamisée, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre un mur de la pièce, à l'opposé se trouvait une cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Tout était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry resta pantois. Est-ce lui qui avait demandé cette pièce ou plutôt cette chambre ? Elle était exactement comme il aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Mais non… cette chambre avait bel et bien été demandée par la personne qui se tenait en ce moment à ses côtés… par Ginny. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse… ou plutôt qu'elle veuille. Une semaine plus tôt, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi avec Ginny et réciproquement, qu'elle était comme ça avec lui, ils avaient été interrompus par l'entrée inopinée de Neville dans le dortoir des garçons. Ginny observait sa réaction. Harry se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux et d'attirant. Cette chose, il ne l'avait jamais réellement remarqué chez elle, mais là, il le voyait. Ses yeux, lui criaient "je t'aime". Elle était belle, là lui tenant tendrement la main. Elle était belle mais non pas seulement maintenant mais toujours. Elle était si belle, insouciante et pourtant si consciente de ce qu'elle lui proposait. Elle lui sourit un peu plus en voyant qu'il lui souriait. La peur que lui avait inspiré l'instant où Harry découvrirait la pièce venait de la quitter. Elle était sereine car elle savait que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait partager sa première fois, elle avait toujours su que ce serait lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses frères avaient toujours cru que comme beaucoup de filles, c'était la célébrité de Harry Potter qui l'avait faite craquer. Mais pour elle, Harry n'était pas cette célébrité, c'était un jeune homme comme les autres qui avait grandi beaucoup plus vite que les autres garçons au vu des épreuves qu'il avait subi, plein d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait pu partager dans son enfance. C'était cet Harry qu'elle voyait à l'instant et qu'elle voyait à chaque fois depuis le début. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une joie incommensurable. Elle savait qu'elle-même avait ce regard et qu'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Harry se décida après ce qui sembla une éternité pour le jeune couple de fermer la porte. Cette pièce leur appartenait quoiqu'il advienne, personne ne pourrait plus les déranger. S'approchant d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura : "Ginny, je t'aime"  
C'était la première fois que Harry le lui avouait si ouvertement et qu'elle sentait toute la passion que ces quelques mots renfermaient. "Je t'aime, Harry"  
Harry fut touché par ces paroles. Ginny n'aurait pas eu besoin de mots pour lui dire tellement ses yeux le lui rendaient. Malgré la passion qui les entourait Harry sentit la tension de sa partenaire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obliger, il ne voulait pas qu'elle… mais comme si elle connaissait le questionnement de Harry, elle releva sa tête qui était contre le torse de son petit ami, l'embrassa et :  
"Harry, je le veux"  
La phrase était simple mais les hormones de Harry décidèrent de se réveiller à cet instant-là. Les deux futurs amants se séparèrent un instant et Harry, tellement joyeux, attrapa Ginny et la porta jusque sur le lit. Celle-ci ne voulant pas se faire porter se débattit mais Harry, plus musclé la maintint dans ses bras tout en rigolant des efforts que faisait la jeune fille pour se libérer. Harry la posa sur le grand lit avant de commencer à la chatouiller pour se venger du trajet mouvementé qu'elle lui avait fait passé. Puis il commença à l'embrasser alors que Ginny répondait de plus en plus activement. Rapidement les caresses furent bloquées par la frontière que constituaient les vêtements. Ginny enleva le pull de Harry avant que celui-ci ne recule pour lui permettre d'enlever plus facilement sa chemise. Ginny tout en ôtant la chemise de Harry admira son corps de joueur de quidditch, sa musculature finement développée le rendait magnifique. Elle l'admira quelques instants plus précisément, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de trop l'observer, Harry se pencha vers Ginny pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser plus intense que les précédant. Harry n'avait jamais fait l'amour mais à cet instant, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Etait-ce l'instinct ou les réminiscences du passé ? Il ne savait pas mais à cet instant, peu lui importait la réponse. Il défit lentement le gilet de Ginny profitant de la découverte de sa poitrine. En descendant, il déposait de petits baisers sur la peau claire de Ginny. Quelle peau douce et soyeuse, pensa-t-il à l'instant. Lui retirant son soutien-gorge, il commença à lui titiller les mamelons, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre alors qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses sens.  
Puis reprenant le dessus, elle enleva son pantalon à Harry et remarqua une érection déjà importante ce qui la fit sourire. Tout était parfait chez Harry, Ginny apprécia grandement la découverte de son fessier dont elle profita un long moment. Ginny se releva plaçant Harry sous elle. Ledit Harry avait une érection des plus flagrantes. Elle eut un sourire amusé à ce qu'elle sentait sous elle. Tout comme Harry, la peur de franchir le pas l'avait quitté et elle était remplie de sérénité. Ginny bougeait langoureusement sur lui, Harry l'attrapa par les fesses fougueusement et il sentit la moiteur de l'entrejambe de sa partenaire. Cette sensation le rassura, elle semblait aussi excitée que lui ce qui renforçait son envie d'elle. Harry la refit basculer et Ginny se retrouva de nouveau allonger sur le lit. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs langues s'entremêlant en une danse infernale. Puis Harry prit l'initiative. Il embrassa son cou faisant gémir de plaisir Ginny. Mais ces gémissements n'eurent rien de comparable avec ceux qui suivirent. Harry descendit lentement la toute petite culotte de Ginny, ne voulant pas la brusquer puis découvrant la toison dorée de sa partenaire, Harry eut envie de jouer avec cette partie là de son corps aussi. Lorsque Harry s'attaqua au clitoris de la jeune fille par des mouvements réguliers, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, la torture était dure mais quel plaisir ! La façon dont il embrassait ses parties intimes la rendait folle de plaisir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme puisse lui procurer de telles sensations juste en utilisant sa langue. Mais ne voulant pas que son plaisir soit égoïste, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Harry qui se retrouva dans la position qu'occupait Ginny, il y a quelques instants. Malgré l'apparente assurance de Ginny, Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement prête. Ce ne serait pas pour ce soir mais entre temps, il voulait partager cet instant privilégié de découverte de l'autre avec elle, et il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu que Ginny le regardait les yeux remplis d'amour. Ginny s'attaqua au boxer de Harry qui était devenu bien trop étroit pour un membre bien trop excité. Ginny était nu et elle mit seulement quelques secondes pour que Harry se retrouve dans cet état lui aussi. Elle avait eu des petits amis avant Harry mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de sauter le pas mais pourtant elle savait tout comme Harry que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Elle était très proche de Harry dont le membre frôlait ses parties intimes. Ginny remarqua que cette sensation excitait autant Harry qu'elle-même, et elle commença instinctivement un mouvement de balancier contre le membre érigé de son partenaire. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry émit un râle rauque de plaisir, rapidement suivi par celui de Ginny. Leur orgasme avait été simultané. Ginny venait de s'effondrer aux côtés de Harry. Rabattant le drap sur tous les deux, Harry sentit Ginny se presser un peu plus contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras.  
La salle sur demande accomplit leur souhait de l'instant et baissa les lumières, Ginny embrassa une dernière fois Harry puis sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Harry la regarda encore un moment puis s'endormit en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il ne regrettait pas qu'ils ne soient pas aller jusqu'au bout, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir montrait leur attachement mutuel. Il était heureux et l'aimait. Elle était heureuse et l'aimait aussi. 


End file.
